10 OR 11
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Vernon, remaja yang tengah mencari jati dirinya sendiri, yang belum pernah merasakan pahit dan manisnya sebuah cinta, tiba-tiba terusik oleh surat cinta yang mampir di dalam tas sekolahnya. Sementara itu, surat cinta tidaklah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lalu, apa yang membuat Vernon jatuh cinta hingga buta? / Seventeen FF, Vernon x Seungkwan FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV –

„Jinhong-ah! Apa kau masih punya dasi yang lain? Aku lupa mencucinya tadi malam."

„Aduuuh, kau kenapa tidak bertanya kemarin malam atau tadi pagi? Aku tidak bawa cadangan, nih."

„Psssh! Moonbin-ah, kau bisa pakai punyaku."

„Aigooo, Vernon, kau memang penyelamat hidupku. Gomawo, akan kukembalikan nanti saat pulang."

„Jangan dipikirkan. Sudah pakai saja!"

Tahun ajaran baru, semester yang baru, segalanya yang baru, teman pun mungkin akan mengalami perubahan. Siapa yang sangka, menjalani masa SMA selama setahun memberikan banyak perubahan bagi yang menjalankannya. Baik anak kelas satu, dua atau tiga, baik satu, dua atau tiga tahun, semuanya memiliki perubahan yang sangat spesifik. Tidak sedikit untuk disebutkan, tidak mudah juga untuk dikatakan.

Tetap saja, tidak akan bisa dilupakan.

Anak ini, semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‚Leonardo DiCaprio' versi Korea, meskipun semua orang juga tahu bahwa tidak salah satu dari orang tuanya berasal dari Korea.

Vernon, sejak ia memasuki North High School pada hari pertama di kelas sepuluh, semua orang sudah menyimpan banyak perhatian kepadanya, menandai bahwa Vernon adalah murid yang patut untuk diberi hati, cukup berharga untuk dicintai. Meski Vernon sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menyukainya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ada tidak sedikit dari mereka menyimpan hati kepadanya.

Dan hari ini, hari pertama mereka resmi sebagai anak kelas dua. Berubah? Tentu, banyak sekali yang berubah dari mereka. Jinhong mengubah gaya rambutnya, Moonbin bertambah tinggi, dan Vernon… well, wajahnya semakin tampan, semakin terkenal di kalangan kakak kelas karena wajah western-nya yang menggoda, dan semakin disegani pula tentunya. Bahkan katanya sampai seorang guru pernah mengirimkan surat cinta lewat lokernya.

„Dengan ini, mari kita dengarkan sepatah, dua patah kata dari ketua OSIS kita, Joshua Hong."

„Hft, ini pasti akan membosankan." Keluh Moonbin.

Diiringi oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para guru dan siswa, seorang namja tinggi berambut cokelat naik ke atas podium dengan senyumannya yang begitu menyegarkan. Ini hari Senin di pagi hari, dan senyuman namja itu membuat sebagian dari mereka bagai menemukan Oasis di tengah panasnya lapangan upacara.

„Gamsha hamnida." Kata namja itu setelah berada di atas podium. „Pertama-tama, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hong Joshua, aku adalah ketua OSIS SMA North, dan ini adalah tahun terakhirku, kuharap semua siswa kelas satu dan dua akan berbahagia karena kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi tahun depan."

Semua orang tertawa. Seorang ketua OSIS bernama Hong Joshua, siswa yang memiliki kepribadian lembut dan sopan, rajin dan berwibawa, baik hati dan murah senyum, semua orang mengaguminya—dan baru saja ia berkata akan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh semua orang, itu membuatnya terlihat konyol.

„Yang pasti aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepada semuanya, terutama para siswa. Selamat datang kepada anak kelas sepuluh yang resmi menjadi siswa SMA North, semoga kalian menjalankan tiga tahun kalian dengan baik di sini. Selamat datang kembali untuk siswa kelas sebelas dan dua belas, kalian masih betah di sekolah ini?"

„YAAA!"

„TIDAAK!"

„Yang jawab ,tidak' pasti siswa kelas duabelas. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar, maka dari itu belajarlah dengan baik agar kalian dapat keluar dengan bahagia. Untuk siswa kelas sebelas, puaskanlah gairah kalian menjadi siswa nakal dan paling sok tahu di sekolah." Ada tawaan di sela-sela kalimat Joshua.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, Joshua melanjutkan pidatonya dengan wibawa seorang ketua OSIS, imej yang begitu mengagumkan dan gagah. Beberapa dari mereka sudah pasti bosan dengan hal seperti ini, tapi sisanya benar-benar menikmati acara berjemur masal pagi itu.

Tidak terasa, upacara dan apel pagi pun akhirnya berakhir, semua siswa dan guru dapat kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka di hari pertama. Saat sedang kembali ke kelas, dengan begitu kebetulannya Vernon melihat Joshua sedang berbicara dengan beberapa temannya.

„Tunggu sebentar, ya!" kata Vernon lalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Joshua, sedikit menginterupsi perbincangan Joshua dan teman-temannya. „Hey!" Vernon menepuk bahu Joshua.

„Jadi kita akan bicarakan lagi nanti saat istirahat, ya." Kata Joshua. Tidak, dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan Vernon.

„Baiklah, kami tunggu." Setelah teman-temannya pergi, Joshua pun baru dapat berbalik badan dan menghadap Vernon. „Ey, bro, sudah kelas dua ya sekarang?"

Mereka membuat sebuah _high-five_ yang spesial.

„Tidak kusangka ini tahun terakhimu. Yak! Jadilah bodoh agar kau bisa menetap di sini setahun lagi." Kata Vernon.

„Nah kan, kelakuan siswa kelas sebelas." Joshua terkekeh.

„Jadi…" Vernon merangkul bahu Joshua, „….bagaimana?"

Joshua mengerutkan dahinya. „Bagaimana apanya?"

„Yaampun, Joshua Hong, hyung, please…"

„Kok aku? Kau sebaiknya memperjelas pertanyaanmu."

Vernon mempererat tangannya di bahu Joshua, seakan ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar rahasia hingga hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang boleh tahu. „Mmm," Vernon menelan salivanya, „ini kan sudah tahun ketigamu… terus kau masih jomblo?"

„Aaaaand?" Joshua menaikkan kedua alisnya.

„Kau ini bagaimana, sih!? Ini sudah tahun terakhirmu di SMA North dan kau masih saja belum menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Jeonghan?! Kau ini gentleman, bicaralah!" ujar Vernon seraya mengguncang tubuh Joshua gemas.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam hati Joshua, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan perasaannya terhadap namja berambut sebahu yang cantik itu secara tiba-tiba, sementara Joshua lah orang yang paling menyukainya selama ini?

Tentunya, terima kasih kepada Vernon karena ia telah menggali kembali perasaan yang sudah pernah ia kubur secara perlahan itu.

„Hey, Vernon." Joshua melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan tangan Vernon. Meski suaranya terdengar begitu santai, namun tetap saja perasaan yang asing menyelubungi hati Vernon. „Apakah kau akan kecewa jika aku berhenti mengejarknya?"

„Mwo?"

„Kau tahu, kan? Tidak hanya aku yang menyukainya di sekolah ini, melainkan sangat banyak namja, terutama dari kalangan kelas duabelas. Kau tahu siapa saja yang menyukainya? Mereka adalah—„

„Wonho hyung, Donghyuk hyung, Nam Taehyun si orang kaya, Seungcheol hyung, lalu? Kau akan menyerah, begitu?" ucap Vernon panjang lebar. Sementara itu, Joshua hanya membungkam mulutnya. „Oh come on, hyung, kau ini tampan, kau ini ketua OSIS, harga dirimu jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang mereka para kecoa yang dilahirkan di bawah atap rumah mewah."

„Tidak hanya itu…" Joshua menatap mata Vernon lekat-lekat, „aku juga tidak dapat memaksakan diriku kepadanya, dan kurasa Jeonghan lebih tertarik dengan siswa kelas duabelas yang lainnya ketimbang aku."

„Haah… aku benci jika temanku patah semangat seperti ini." Desah Vernon. „Hey, tapi ingat ya! Meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin, kau harus berusaha untuk tetap mengejarnya selama kau masih punya perasaan untuknya, mengerti?"

„Apa kau baru saja memerintahku?"

„Demi kebaikanmu, hyung!"

„…."

„Aku akan pergi ke kelas. Kabari aku kalau ada kemajuan, oke?"

Vernon menepuk punggung Joshua beberapa kali lalu meninggalkannya seakan-akan segala masalah Joshua sudah teratasi hanya dengan motivasi Vernon—yang sebenarnya sangat tidak membantu. Begitulah Vernon, namja yang begitu setia kawan, benci jika salah seorang dari temannya terlihat begitu putus asa dan selalu mencoba untuk membantu mereka dengan usaha seberat apapun.

Padahal, kelemahan terbesar Vernon adalah; ia tidak dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan terburuknya. Siapa yang tahu, Vernon sendiri sebenarnya membutuhkan semangat terbesar di dalam hidupnya—tentunya selain orang tua dan para fansnya.

Vernon POV –

Hal paling sulit untuk dilakukan di dunia ini adalah… menentukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri. Siapa yang dapat menentukannya? Tentu diri kita sendiri. Apakah opini orang lain berlaku? Sebenarnya berlaku, hanya saja orang lain tidak tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan hatimu, apa kemauanmu. Maka jalan terbaiknya adalah menentukan segala jalan bagi dirimu sediri, untuk dirimu sendiri, oleh dirimu sendiri. Dan itu merupakan hal yang tidaklah mudah.

Joshua hyung sudah menjadi temanku sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke North High School, dia satu-satunya kakak kelas yang begitu baik dan mudah berbaur denganku. Well, sebenarnya masih banyak, bedanya adalah… aku dapat mempelajari banyak hal dari Joshua hyung, sayangnya dia bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya putus asa, atau siapapun temanku yang kehilangan jalan mereka, itu membuatku ingin masuk ke dalam masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi dan melawan segala rasa sakit di hati mereka. Itu saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jelas apa yang mereka rasakan, namun wajah-wajah itu sangat berharga bagiku.

„Tidakkah dia imut?" wajah Moonbin seketika berubah, bagai dihipnotis oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Itu membuatku dan Jinhong bingung, matanya tefokuskan kepada satu hal, tentunya bukan kami.

„Nugu?"

„Itu… yang sedang berdiri di dekat mobil berwarna putih." Moonbin memperjelas kalimatnya. Aku dan Jinhong segera menggeser pandangan kami tepat ke arah ,sesuatu' yang Moonbin maksud.

Ah, namja itu rupanya.

„Namanya Eunwoo." Kataku.

„Kau tahu dia?"

„Kemarin dia minta tanda tanganku. Kecewa?"

Moonbin menatap wajahku dengan sinis seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya. „Imutnya berkurang hingga minus, kau tahu itu, Vernon Tuan?"

„Yak! Kau tidak bisa marah begitu saja kepadaku. Kau menyukainya? Sebaiknya kau mengejarnya sebelum ada orang yang mendahuluimu."

„Kurasa Vernon benar." Jinhong setuju. Benar, anak itu selalu setuju dengan apapun yang kukatakan. „Lagipula, Vernon tidak menyukainya, berhubung ia sedang tidak meyukai siapapun, sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Eunwoo."

„Memangnya aku bilang kalau aku menyukainya?" Moonbin mengerlingkan mata. „Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang sebelum fansnya Vernon menyerbu lagi."

x

x

x

x

x

„I'm home!" aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan melihat eomma sedang membaca buku di sofa. Kurasa aku mengganggu konsentrasinya karena dia langsung menutup buku dan berjalan menghampiriku.

„Bagaimana hari pertama di kelas dua?" tanyanya sambil mencium dahiku.

„Hari ini menyenangkan, kecuali di bagian saat Moonbin melempar tatapan mautnya kepadaku."

Eomma tertawa. Kupikir itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Namja menyukai namja, itu adalah hal yang paling normal dalam hidupku, jadi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan jika kami harus melewati sebuah masalah paling berbahaya di dunia; cinta ketiga di antara sahabat sendiri.

Eunwoo itu hanya seorang fans yang kemarin minta tanda tanganku.

„Kenapa Moonbin melakukan itu?"

„Entahlah, dia sedang jatuh cinta mungkin, makanya jadi protective." Jelasku.

„Bagaimana dengan siswa kelas sepuluh yang baru?"

„Tidak tahu!" aku menjawab dengan cepat. Sambil mengobrol santai dengan eomma, aku sedikit menyicipi kue tart keju yang kemarin ibunya Jungkook ahjussi bawakan untuk kami. „Wajah mereka terlihat membosankan."

„Kelakuanmu benar-benar mirip seperti appa."

Aku memicingkan mata ke arah eomma, „aku kan anaknya."

„Itu menyebalkan, tahu!" kata eomma. Ia mengambil ransel sekolahku dan membukanya. Kebiasaan protective eomma yang justru lebih menyebalkan daripada kelakuanku; membuka tasku dan mengecek segala yang ada di dalamya tepat setiap saat aku pulang sekolah.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak yang menggunakan narkoba?

„Vernon!"

„Ne?"

„Kau tidak menghabiskan bekalmu?"

„Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan tadi siang."

„Kalau besok tidak habis lagi, tidak ada uang jajan!"

„Hm, terserah."

Siapa yang peduli dengan ancaman eomma? Appa memberiku uang jajan setiap hari dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

„Vernon!"

„Neeee?"

„Kau dapat surat cinta, ya?"

„Hah?"

Maksudku… aku memang selalu mendapatkan surat cinta, nyaris setiap hari, tapi aku tidak pernah menerimanya di dalam tas ranselku. Aku selalu menemukan surat cinta nyaris di semua tempat pribadiku di sekolah; loker, kolong meja, atas meja, sepatu olahragaku, tapi tidak pernah di dalam tas karena ranselku memiliki kode kombinasi tersendiri (berhubung eomma selalu mengontrolnya setiap hari, jadi appa membelikanku tas dengan sebuah kode kombinasi).

Aku menghampiri eomma, memastikan bahwa ia hanya salah melihat atau semacamnya. Namun, ternyata tidak, amplop berwarna biru dengan gambar hati di kedua sisinya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah surat cinta.

 _Dear Vernon Sunbae-nim,_

 _Annyeong sunbae-nim ^^ kuharap kau membaca suratku.  
Sunbae-nim, aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu, kau tahu sejak kapan? Sejak kita masih di SMP, dan sekarang aku berada di SMA yang sama denganmu. Semoga kau cepat menyadari keberadaanku dan mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak lama._

 _Have a nice day ^^_

 _DC._

„DC?"

„Dia adik kelasmu?" tanya eomma.

„Mana kutahu. Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya di sana."

„Bagaimana bisa dia memasukkan sesuatu ke ranselmu? Kau lupa menguncinya?"

„Aku selalu menguncinya kok! Aku juga bingung kenapa ada surat cinta di dalam tasku."

„Kau punya pacar?"

„ANIYO!" emosiku meluap seketika. „Sudah jelas tertera di sana bahwa dia adalah penggemar rahasiaku sejak SMP, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini."

„Sebaiknya kau menjaga tasmu lebih ketat mulai sekarang. Bukan karena surat cinta ini, jika seseorang memasukkan barang berbahaya ke tasmu bagaimana?"

„Arraso."

„Hmmm," eomma memasukkan secarik surat kembali ke dalam amplopnya, „eomma rasa ada yang jatuh cinta dengan anak eomma."

„Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya."

„Kau harus berhati-hati, kau bisa menyakiti hati banyak orang."

„Salahkan appa, dia membuatku menjadi tampan seperti ini." Aku mengambil ranselku lalu berlari ke kamar sebelum eomma melanjutkan pertanyaan yang lebih aneh tentang percintaan.

„VERNON!"

„HAH?!"

„JANGAN SAKITI HATI SESEORANG SEPERTI YANG APPAMU LAKUKAN!"

„Terserah. Dialah alasan kenapa aku jadi keren seperti ini."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued –

Haii semuanyaa :3 author kembali dengan satu FF lagi nih hehe. Sebenernya beberapa hari yag lalu author udah ngeshare FF yang lain, cuma sengaja author hapus karena menurut author itu terlalu pasaran dan author mentok ide Naaah, semoga readers tertarik dengan FF keempat yang author bawakan ini yaaa ^^ jika mau baca terima kasih, kalau mau meninggalkan review juga author lebih berterimakasih lagi

Buat yang bingug siapa itu Jinhong dan Moonbin, ini author kasih info yaa ^^

Jinhong itu maknae nya 24K, sedangkan Moonbin itu membernya ASTRO (boyband yang baru debut). Naah, Vernon, Jinhong sama Moonbin itu semuanya sama sama line 98. Mungkin masih belum banyak yang tau, tapi intinya mereka imut imut deh ^^

Okee, karena ini masih part1, jadi author cuma bikin partnya pendek aja. Kalau mau yang lebih panjang, review dulu jangan lupa karena review kalian lah yang menentukan hehe:* okeee sampe segini dulu, semoga bisa ketemu di part selanjutnyaaa. Amiinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Vernon POV -

Setiap kali aku membaca surat cinta itu, aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku. Bodohnya lagi, aku tidak pernah berhenti membaca surat cinta itu, entah kenapa aku hanya tidak ingin untuk berhenti, karena rasanya begitu menyejukkan, tapi juga mengherankan.

Meskipun aku sudah sering membaca begitu banyak surat cinta, namun tetap saja menurutku anak ini adalah orang yang beruntung. Dia bisa memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasku, Jinhong dan Moonbin pun bahkan tidak tahu kode kombinasinya, padahal mereka adalah sahabatku. Justru itu membuatku berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang sasaeng fan dan bukannya orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum punya bayangan tentang hoobae yang mengirimiku surat cinta ini. Adik kelas, katanya, tapi aku punya banyak adik kelas, baik di SMP maupun sekarang di SMA. Kuharap anak ini akan menuliskan tentang dirinya lebih spesifik lagi, mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku bukan manusia pemilik indera keenam atau ketujuh.

JIka ini memang surat cinta, apakah yang kurasakan saat ini adalah cinta juga? Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Yang katanya membuat hatimu berbunga-bunga tapi juga pedih di waktu yang bersamaan? Perasaan ini memang menyenangkan bagiku, hanya saja aku tidak yakin.

DC, DC, DC. Satu-satunya DC yang kukenal adalah merk sepatu. Bodoh, ya? Memang.

Baru saja aku akan menyimpan surat cinta ini di dalam laci meja, ponselku bergetar tepat di samping kakiku.

 _From: Jinhong_  
 _Yak! Besok ada PR tidak?_

 _To: Jinhong_  
 _Fisika, kalau sudah selesai mengerjakan beritahu aku nomor 6 ya!_

 _From: Jinhong_  
 _OKE!_

 _To: Jinhong_  
 _Uhmm... Jinhong-ah, aku ingin bertanya._

 _From: Jinhong_  
 _Wae? Tanyakan padaku!_

 _To: Jinhong_  
 _Kemarin kau melihat tasku terbuka? Atau tidak sengaja terbuka oleh seseorang? Atau semacamnya?_

"Vernon..."

"Uh... appa..." kemunculan sosok appa di ambang pintu kamarku membuat napasku nyaris berhenti. Kenapa dia tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?

"Kau belum tidur?" appa menghampiriku. Dia masih menggunakan seragam kerjanya, berwana biru langit dan dasi panjang abu-abu bergaris biru. Appa membuka kancing yang terdapat di lengan kemejanya dan ia terlihat begitu segar meskipun ini sudah malam. "Besok sekolah, ini sudah jam sepuluh."

"Aku baru akan mau tidur, tapi appa datang." jawabku.

Appa duduk di sampingku, di bibir kasur seraya menarik selimut yang masih terlipat rapi di bawah kakiku. "Siapa itu?"

"Huh?"

"Cahaya dari ponselmu benar-benar terang sehingga appa dapat melihatnya dari jauh."

"Oh, hehe," aku segera mematikan layar ponselku, "Jinhong, dia tanya apakah ada PR untuk besok."

"Lalu?"

"Kujawab ada. Dan aku sudah mengerjakannya." jawabku dengan cepat.

"Good." kata appa. "Eomma bilang hari ini kau dapat surat cinta, hm?"

Aku terkekeh, sebenarnya aku lelah. Maksudku... kesannya surat cinta itu adalah sebuah awalan atau akhir dari hidupku. "Itu sudah biasa, kan? Aku selalu mendapatkan surat yang semacam itu."

"Tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke dalam tasmu, bukan begitu?"

"Iya... mungkin orang itu hanya beruntung."

Appa bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil tas sekolahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi yang pasti ia melakukan sesuatu dengan kunci kombinasi yang menggantung di sana. Beberapa kali ia memutarnya, ke depan dan ke belakang, sementara perasaanku tidak baik mengenai ini.

"Kau sedang apa, dad?"

"Mengubah kodenya."

"Yaampun, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." tuh kan, dia melakukan hal yang konyol.

Appa tidak menjawab, tapi setelah ia beres dengan kode kombinasi itu, appa kembali kepadaku seraya tersenyum. "Sepuluh, sebelas."

"What?"

"Kode kombinasimu yang baru."

"Itu benar-benar mudah, dad, semua orang bisa membukanya."

"Justru karena itu adalah hal yang mudah." appa menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah badanku. "Tapi karena itu adalah angka yang mudah, jadi tidak akan ada yang berpikir ke sana. Semua orang akan berpikir kepada angka yang ada hubungannya denganmu, contohnya tanggal ulang tahun, nomor punggungmu, nomor absenmu, atau nomor telefonmu, bukan begitu?"

"Hm." aku setuju, dengan begitu aku bergumam dan mengangguk.

"Sorry, I have to do this." katanya.

"It's okay. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena eomma menyuruhmu."

"Ini karena kau sangat berharga bagi eomma, juga bagiku. Kau segalanya."

"I know. Ini bukanlah sebuah bencana, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi appa senang kalau kau dipandang oleh banyak orang dari sisi baikmu. Kau mau nonton konser?"

"Drake? Nicki Minaj?"

"As your wish."

"Okey," aku menenggelamkan diri ke balik selimut, "kita lihat nanti saat mood eomma sudah menjadi lebih baik."

"That's my boy!" appa mengacak rambutku. "Okey, sekarang tidur, ya!"

"Good night, dad."

"Good night."

Appa mencium dahiku lalu keluar dari kamarku secara perlahan. Aku mengintip dari balik selimutku, memastikan apakah appa sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarku dan tidak akan kembali untuk malam ini. Hampir saja aku melupakan Jinhong, semoga saja dia sudah membalas pesanku. Jadi, aku membuka ponselku lagi dan melihat nama Jinhong di lockscreen-nya.

 _From: Jinhong_  
 _Mollayo, kurasa tidak. Tapi kupikir kau meninggalkan tasmu di kantin kemarin, bukan? Kau sudah menguncinya lagi?_

x

x

x

x

x

Author POV -

"OH MY GOD! Bagaimana semua orang bisa menyukainya?"

"Karena dia cantik?"

"Jinjja? Entahlah, aku pikir dia biasa saja."

"Tidak ada yang butuh opinimu."

Tiga serangkai Vernon, Moonbin dan Jinhong, mereka sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka seraya memandangi sebuah drama kecil yang terjadi tepat di hadapan mereka. Mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah drama, melainkan kenyataan yang terlalu manis bagi para mereka, ketiga bujangan mencari cinta (atau juga yang sedang dicari oleh cinta).

Seorang namja berambut panjang tengah bersandar di dekat tangga, bersama dengan seorang namja lainnya yang berambut pendek atau normal. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu romantis bersama, berdua, seperti ada sesuatu yang timbul di antara mereka. Tidak tahu apakah suasana _dunia-hanya-milik-berdua_ itu memang datang dari hati mereka masing-masing, ataukah hanya sekedar topeng di wajah, yang jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memisah mereka.

"Itu bukannya Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Moonbin.

"Iya, itu dia. Wae?"

"Kupikir dia namja normal, ternyata Jeonghan juga berhasil memikat hatinya."

"Eyy, ini sekolah namja," Vernon menginterupsi, "hal semacam itu bisa dengan mudahnya terjadi."

"Karena orang tua kita juga adalah pasangan gay?" tanya Jinhong.

"Tepat sekali." Vernon dan Jinhong membuat sebuah _high-five_ yang spesial.

Moonbin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan heran. "Aku penasaran, bagaimana sih rasanya diadopsi oleh sebuah pasangan gay? Maksudku... Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh ketika kalian melihat teman-teman kalian yang lain memiliki orang tua yang... normal?" tanya Moonbin dengan hati-hati.

"Awalnya memang aneh sih, aneh dan menyakitkan." desah Vernon. "Kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menemukan siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya, siapa ibuku, dari rahim wanita mana aku berasal. Itu sempat menghancurkan hatiku, aku berpikir mengapa aku tidak diinginkan oleh orang tua kandungku sendiri. Tapi eomma dan appaku yang sekarang, yang membesarkan aku hingga aku menjadi sebesar ini, mereka justru bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh membenci orang tua kandungku, tanpa harus peduli siapa mereka. Karena tanpa orang tua kandungku, orang tuaku yang sekarang tidak akan merasa sebahagia ini. Begitu sih... kata mereka."

"Dan kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur, iya tidak, Jinhong?" Vernon menoleh ke arah Jinhong.

"Sangat benar." Jinhong setuju. "Seperti aku lahir dari rahim Jungkook eomma, meskipun aku tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki rahim. Tapi kasih sayang mereka sungguh menghidupkanku hingga saat ini."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku bukanlah anak kandungnya, tapi sikapku sama persis seperti Mark appa. Dan, aku lebih bersyukur lagi karena menurutku, orang tuaku yang sekarang adalah orang tua yang sangat tepat untukku."

"Jadi, Moonbin, sebaiknya kau bersyukur lebih banyak lagi karena kau tidak pernah berada di panti asuhan seperti kami." kata Jinhong.

"Sudah tahu." Moonbin tersenyum.

"OMO! OMO! AYO CEPAT SEMBUYIKAN SEMUANYA!" jeritan seseorang membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

Beberapa murid datang dari dan ke arah yang sama, berlari seperti mereka sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan dan panik, tapi tidak ada satupun dari ketiga serangkai itu yang mengetahui tentang hal yang terjadi hingga menimbulkan keributan yang begitu misterius.

"Mwoya?" Jinhong bertanya heran.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Kalian kenapa?" giliran Moonbin yang ingin tahu.

Vernon masih terdiam, mencoba untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi di sana. Di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang berlari, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Vernon langsung menarik tangan orang itu untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Wonho hyung!" seru Vernon seraya menggaet lengan baju orang yang bernama Wonwo itu. "Mwoya? Kalian kok seperti sedang dikejar setan?"

"MEMANG!" balas Wonho, ketiga namja itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi. "Cepat sembunyikan barang terlarang kalian!"

"Hah?"

"Hari ini diberlakukan razia lagi!"

"Tidak..."

"Aduh, bagaimana ini!? Aku bawa film porno ditasku!" ujar Moonbin panik.

"EHEEE aku aman, dong! Aku aman, yey!" Jinhong terlihat begitu bahagia dan merdeka, mungkin dia adalah sedikit dari mereka yang merasa bahagia ketika razia diberlakukan saat ini.

Vernon menggigit bibirnya, dahinya berkerut karena di dalam kepalanya sedang terjadi sebuah ledakan besar-besaran. _Aduh, kaos kakiku,_ katanya di dalam hati.

"Sudah ya! PSP-ku masih berada di dalam tas, aku harus menyembunyikannya." Wonho menepuk bahu Vernon, lalu pergi bersama rombongan murid lain yang sedang dilanda kebakaran jenggot.

"Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi saja, bagaimana?" tanya Moonbin.

"Percuma!" Vernon menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti orang yang sedang marah. "Lihat kaos kakiku," Vernon mengangkat celananya hingga ke atas mata kaki, "aku tidak memakai kaos kaki sekolah, bagaimana ini!?"

"HAHA! Belang-belang pelangi!" tawaan bahagia Jinhong menusuk telinga Vernon. "Sudahlah, kalian menyerah saja. Moonbin mungkin masih bisa menyembunyikan film pornonya di celana dalam. Kau, Vernon? Sama saja, pilihanmu adalah memakai kaos kaki badut itu atau melepasnya dan tidak memakai kaos kaki."

Kata-kata Jinhong jelas sangat tidak membantu, yang ada malah menambah masalah di kepala Vernon. Namun apa yang dikatakan Jinhong memang benar, satu-satunya jalan hanyalah menyerah dan menerima entah hukuman macam apa yang nanti akan ia terima.

Semua murid berkumpul di lapangan, berbaris sesuai di dalam barisan kelas mereka masing-masing. Di bawah pancaran sinar matahari, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki detak jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan keringat mereka mengalir jauh lebih deras dan banyak. Ketika nama mereka dipanggil satu persatu, di situlah nyawa mereka mulai terbang meninggalkan sang raga.

"Choi Seungcheol!" teriak seorang petugas OSIS yang mengawasi di depan barisan seraya membawa sehelai kertas putih di tangannya.

Kaki Vernon terus berjinjit tidak karuan, berharap bahwa namanya akan dilupakan untuk sekali ini saja. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin dan lututnya agak lemas, berkali-kali ia menarik napas panjang, tapi hatinya masih belum bisa tenang. Bagaimana pula dia bisa tenang?

"Vernon Tuan!"

"Ne!" Vernon maju ke depan. Ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat akrab dengannya, tepatnya Joshua Hong, sahabatnya dari kelas duabelas. Vernon menyeringai polos, "eey, Josh!"

"So, Vernon,"

"Yes?"

"..."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan waktu yang lama. Jika Joshua melempar sebuah tatapan bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu Vernon untuk mengaku, Vernon memberinya tatapan permohonan seakan ia meminta untuk sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

"Ayo!" seru Joshua.

"Josh... uhm..." Vernon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "kau, kita kan... sahabat ya Josh..."

Joshua semakin tidak tertarik.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS yang sangat bijaksana dan baik hati, sekaligus sahabatku, mungkin kita bisa-"

"Kau pakai kaos kaki pelangi itu, kan?"

"Ehe..." wajah Vernon menjadi masam. "Toleransi, dong? Sekali saja."

"Masuk ke barisan!"

"Barisan kelas?"

"Barisan anak-anak yang akan kena hukuman pulang sekolah nanti."

"Yaaah... kok begitu? Kita kan bestfriend, Josh?"

"Masuk!"

Vernon menyumpah di dalam hatinya, lalu berjalan gontai memasuki barisan anak-anak yang berhasil terjerat oleh hukuman akibat kelalaian mereka. Sialnya, di antara mereka bertiga, Vernon lah satu-satunya yang harus menjalani hukuman, karena Jinhong merupakan murid yang taat aturan hari ini, dan Moonbin sedang dibela oleh dewi Fortuna karena berhasil menyembunikan film pornonya tanpa ketahuan.

"Okey," Joshua menghadap semua anak yang berada di barisan ,siswa terjerat hukuman', "nanti pulang sekolah, kalian harus membersihkan area sekolah ini, mulai dari lapangan depan hingga gudang yang paling belakang. Kami petugas OSIS akan membagi tugas kalian."

Setelah itu, Joshua menerima selembar kertas dari petugas OSIS yang lainnya. Ia membacanya baik-baik lalu mulai meneriakkan berbagai rangkaian nama-para siswa beserta tugas mereka. Tidak sedikit yang disebutkan oleh Joshua, bahkan relatif banyak, mungkin lebih dari setengah siswa SMA Mansae sedang menjalani hukuman ini.

"Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Donghyuk dan Park Jimin akan membereskan perpustakaan," kata Joshua, "yang terakhir, Boo Seungkwan dan Vernon Tuan akan membersihkan toilet lantai tiga."

"Uhm... Josh-maksudku, sunbae-nim!" Vernon menangkat tangannya. "Kenapa harus toilet lantai tiga? Tidak bisakah aku ditukar ke bagian lapangan?"

"Sudah tugasmu, kerjakan saja!" jawab Joshua. Bagi Vernon, Joshua memang seorang namja yang menginspirasi dan menyenangkan, tapi predikatnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS terkadang membuatnya menjadi menyebalkan. "Baiklah, semuanya, kami akan mengabari orang tua kalian atas keterlambatan pulang ke rumah. Sekali lagi, selamat bekerja!"

x

x

x

x

x

"Oh my God..." Vernon menyeka peluh di pelipisnya. Sementara itu, seorang teman satu sekolah-yang tidak Vernon kenal-yang sedang bekerja di tempat yang sama seperti Vernon, hanya dapat menutup mulut dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan normal.

Bagi Vernon, ini sesuatu yang kikuk, canggung, karena Vernon tidak pandai dan tidak mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Meskipun mereka berada di sekolah yang sama selama dua tahun silam ini, tetap saja, ini bagaikan pertama kalinya Vernon melihat bahwa namja bermarga Boo itu bersekolah di SMA North.

"Aww!" pekik namja itu hingga membuat Vernon mengalami spot jantung ringan karena daritadi mereka berada dalam keheningan yang kental. Awalnya Vernon hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, tapi lama-kelamaan Vernon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik di benaknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seungkwan sejenak dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada membersihkan WC hari ini.

"Neo... gwenchana?" tanya Vernon gugup seraya memeluk tongkat pengepel di dadanya.

"Ani... uhmm... nan gwenchana... hanya..."

"Jarimu berdarah." refleks Vernon mendekat dan membawa segalanya lebih serius. "Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membersihkan pipa-pipa itu, tapi ternyata ada paku." jelas Seungkwan.

"Cepat dicuci, kalau tidak kau bisa terkena infeksi!"

"Ne, aku akan segera mencucinya."

"Perlu kuambilkan plester atau semacamnya? Kurasa kau juga perlu sedikit obat karena paku yang melukaimu itu berkarat."

"Eh," Seungkwan terkekeh kikuk, "gwenchana. Aku akan mencucinya dan mengobatinya sendiran. Gomawo, Vernon-ssi."

"Vernon saja, kita satu angkatan." rasa malu-malu Vernon muncul kembali dan membuatnya memalingkan wajah ke arah tongkat pel.

Sambil memperhatikan Seungkwan mencuci lukanya, Vernon mengintip sedikit dan berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar harus mengambilkan kotak P3K untuk sekedar membantu Seungkwan. Tapi sudah pasti Seungkwan menolak hal itu, dan penolakan yang lembut itu membuat hati Vernon merasa sangat bersalah.

"Umm, kau mengerjakan hal yang mudah saja, seperti mengepel atau membersihkan kaca. Aku yang akan membersihkan sela-sela kecilnya." kata Vernon.

"Gwenchana, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil kok, nan jinjja gwenchana."

Vernon mengangkat dagunya, "okey."

Hening. Sama seperti saat menit-menit awal mereka berada di sana, hanya berdua, canggung dan berbagai perasaan asam-manis lainnya. Mungkin jika Seungkwan tidak terluka, mereka tidak akan berbicara hingga tugas mereka selesai. Vernon sedikit berterimakasih, meskipun itu sudah pasti menyakiti Seungkwan.

Sejam, dua jam, tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga ternyata pekerjaan mereka di toilet lantai tiga sudah beres. Hanya dua orang, tapi hasilnya seperti dikerjakan oleh sepuluh robot pembersih dan itu membuat mereka puas akan kerja keras yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah menyeka keringat terakhir, mereka menggendong tas ransel mereka masing-masing dan saatnya pulang.

"Dad," ujar Vernon di dalam telfon, "eo, aku sudah pulang. Jemput aku!"

"..."

"Okey, I'll be waiting here. Bye!"

Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh di mata Vernon, ketika ia melihat namja yang sama berjalan dengan gontai, ditambah lagi dengan wajah super kelelahan terpasang sebagai mimik muka yang negatif. Namja itu terlihat sangat kacau. Ia datang dari arah kantor guru, mungkin ia juga tidak melihat Vernon pada saat itu.

Vernon berdehem, lalu refleks lidahnya bergerak. "Seungkwan?"

"Eoh?" namja itu menoleh. "Vernon? Kau belum pulang?"

"Jarimu sudah membaik?"

"Lumayan," Seungkwan tersenyum, "sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi."

"Syukurlah." jawab Vernon. "Kau... kenapa wajahmu?"

"Ne?"

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Ada masalah?"

"Oh... aniyo... hanya..." Seungkwan mendesah berat.

"Sepertinya kau sedang punya hari yang buruk, bukan begitu?"

"Molla," jawab Seungkwan seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya, "berkat hukuman ini, aku pasti kena marah ibuku."

"Tidakkah kita semua akan mengalaminya, bukan?"

"Benar juga, tapi kupikir ibuku adalah yang terburuk."

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu bersedih begitu, kalau ini hanya terjadi sekali di dalam hidupmu, orang tuamu pasti bisa memakluminya." nada suara Vernon berubah menjadi terdengar segar dan menenangkan hati.

"Benar." Seungkwan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kau, kenapa bisa dihukum?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Vernon mengangkat celananya hingga ke atas mata kaki. "Kaos kaki bodoh inilah sebabnya."

Sayangnya, Seungkwan tidak dapat menahan tawa karena Vernon terlihat begitu lucu ketika ia mengangkat celananya dan memperlihatkan sepasang kaos kaki berwarna-warni. Maksudnya... namja sekeren Vernon memakai kaos kaki semacam itu.

"Hihi, kau terlihat lucu menggunakannya."

"Benarkah? Apa ini membuatku terlihat lebih baik?"

"Kupikir begitu."

Vernon mengangkat alisnya dengan bangga. "Okey, aku akan memakianya terus menerus agar terlihat lebih keren." mereka berdua tertawa di bawah cahaya _kuning telur_ di sore hari. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa dihukum?"

"Aku tidak memakai rompi dalam, makanya kena hukuman."

"Benar. Masalahnya kau tidak terlihat semakin keren tanpa rompi itu." ejek Vernon, sementara Seungkwan hanya tertawa kesal menanggapinya.

"Boo Seungkwan!" teriakan seorang wanita menyela waktu berkenalan mereka. Wanita itu datang dengan setelan seragam kerja berwarna abu-abu juga high-heels setinggi lima sentimeter berwarna hitam. Wanita itu mungkin sudah hampir berumur empat puluhan, dan ketika Vernon melihatnya, mata dan mulutnya benar-benar sama dengan Seungkwan. "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang sesore ini?! Kau dihukum, huh?"

"Uh, eomma-"

"Sudah eomma bilang kau harus menyiapkan segalanya tadi malam! Kau malah berdiam di kamarmu dan tidak mengerjakan apapun!"

"Aniyo, eomma-"

"Tidak ada ponsel untuk malam ini!"

"Uuuh, eommo-nim..." Vernon menyela pertikaian antara Seungkwan dan ibunya. "Joseonghamnida, aku menyela seperti ini, tapi... ini semua bukan kesalahan Seungkwan sepenuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku..." Vernon melirik Seungkwan dengan berhati-hati, "aku... kemarin meminjam rompi Seungkwan karena rompiku robek. Kupikir Seungkwan memiliki rompi cadangan, jadi aku dengan begitu mudah meminjamnya. Sekarang aku sedang mencucinya di rumah, aku janji tidak akan lupa mengembalikannya besok. Jadi... akulah yang membawa Seungkwan ke dalam masalah ini."

Sang ibu terlihat curiga. "Benar begitu, Seungkwan?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh iya, dan satu lagi," Vernon memotong pembicaraan lagi, "tolong jangan sita ponsel Seungkwan untuk malam ini. Ada kemungkinan bahwa kelas sebelas A dan B akan mengadakan proyek bersama. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya Seungkwan tetap bersama dengan ponselnya sampai kami menemukan kepastian untuk kerja kelompok ini."

Seungkwan dan ibunya saling melirik satu sama lain. Sang ibu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Vernon dengan serius. "Kau berjanji akan mengembalikan rompi milik Seungkwan besok?"

"Ne, eommonim, aku berjanji."

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah memperbaiki kesalahpahamanku. Dan tolong jangan buat Seungkwan masuk ke dalam masalah ini lagi."

"Ne, joseonghamnida."

"Ayo Seungkwan, kita pulang!"

"Vernon-ah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong."

"Annyeong!"

"Besok aku bicara denganmu!" bisik Seungkwan, namun suaranya tidak begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Vernon karena ia terlalu cepat dan pergi begitu saja.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi begitu saja? Vernon, tidak hanya keren, tapi juga memiliki hati yang selembut benang sutra, atau mungkin bisa lebih lembut lagi. Baru saja ia mengenal Seungkwan tadi siang, tapi tingkah lakunya bagaikan ia mengenal Seungkwan sejak seabad yang lalu.

Setelah Seungkwan pergi, Vernon membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dad? Di mana?"

 _"Daddy di jalan, agak macet di perempatan. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"_

"Mmm, dad, sepertinya aku punya masalah dengan ranselku."

 _"Waeyo? Kau lupa nomor kombinasinya."_

"No, that's not it." Vernon menatap ke bawah. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang dapat membukanya dengan cara apapun. Someone has put a love letter into my backpack today."

 _"Again?!"_

x

x

 _Dear Vernon sunbae-nim,_

 _Annyeong lagi, sunbae-nim bule yang ada disana ^^ Mmm, sunbae-nim, tolong izinkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hyung', karena aku ingin menjadi lebih akrab denganmu. KUlihat hyung hari ini sangat kelelahan, apa hukumannya berat? Tolong jangan frustasi, aku akan berada di sini mendukungmu hingga kapanpun. Hyung fighting ^^ Oh iya, apa hyung dekat dengan Seungkwan sunbae-nim? Kalian terlihat sangat lucu ketika bersama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, hyung ^^_

 _DC._

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Eheeey, part2 nya udah jadi. Maaf ya kelamaan updatenya huhu authornya banyak tugas :( tapi sekarang udah update lagi yeeey. Oh iyaa, author mau minta maaf soal penulisan di part pertama, waktu itu author nulisnya pake document Word 2010 jadi standardnya emang udah kaya gitu, tapi demi membuat kalian lebih enak membaca, ini formatnya filenya udah author ganti lagi kok ^^ terima kasih buat review yang kemarin, sangat membantu author. Chap ini jangan lupa di review yah, siapa tau masih banyak kekurangannya hehe. Okeee, segini duluu, ketemu lagi kapan kapan, dadaah :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Vernon berdiri di sana, bersandar di tembok seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Lirikan matanya jauh lebih tajam, bahkan sebelumnya belum pernah setajam ini. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mungkin berkisar antara dua hingga dua setengah meter, terletak tas ransel miliknya, berwarna biru tua dengan saku yang lebih kecil di bagian depan. Ransel itu diletakkan pada kursi kayu panjang yang dipasang di tembok serambi.

Sudah beberapa menit Vernon melakukannya, dia seperti orang yang kerasukan roh gaib, tidak bergerak, hanya mengedipkan mata untuk beberapa kali dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri: _"Siapa yang dapat membuka tas ranselnya selain dia dan orang tuanya?"._ Karena untuk kedua kalinya, seseorang telah membongkar kode kombinasi yang dipasang pada resleting tas itu.

Vernon berdecak dan menghampiri tasnya, lalu menyentuh kunci kombinasi.

Ia berpikir sejenak... bagaimana ada orang yang tahu tentang kode kombinasi pada ranselnya? Dan pastinya, orang itu adalah orang yang sama. Adik kelasnya, yang mungkin selama ini berada di sekitarnya, hanya Vernon saja yang tidak menyadari.

Vernon memutar kunci kombinasi itu sesuai dengan kode yang ayahnya sudah berikan. Sepulu, sebelas... Vernon menariknya ke bawah dan kunci itu terbuka, normal, seperti biasanya.

Setelah kunci kombinasinya terbuka, Vernon melihat ke dalam tasnya. Tidak ada hal yang aneh, buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya masih ada di dalam sana, hanya saja kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi dua itu mengganggu, untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Surat cinta lagi.

Vernon harus jujur bahwa surat cinta itu membuatnya frustasi. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menerima surat cinta apapun, Vernon senang jika ia mendapat surat semacam itu, hanya saja tidak di dalam tasnya. Siapapun orang itu, Vernon ingin menyebut bahwa orang itu beruntung sekaligus menyedihkan.

 _Dear Vernon Hyung,_

 _Annyeong hyungie ^^ Hyung, hari ini kau tampan sekali. Kau memang biasanya selalu tampan, tapi hari ini wajahmu sangat cerah hingga aku turut berbahagia melihatnya. Hyungie, kapan kau akan sadar bahwa sangat menyayangimu? Tapi jangan khawatir, meksipun hyung tidak menyayangiku, aku akan selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Have a nice day, hyung ^^_

 _DC._

"Heh," Vernon tertawa masam, mengasumsikan bahwa adik kelasnya yang satu ini mungkin sinting atau semacamnya, "aku tidak tahu siapa kau!"

"Vernon-ssi!" seru seseorang menyebut namanya. Vernon menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan melihat Seungkwan sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Vernon tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Seungkwan." sapa Vernon. Segera ia memasukan surat cinta itu ke dalam tasnya lalu memasang kembali kunci kombinasi hingga tasnya terkunci.

"Vernon-ssi, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi pagi dan baru menemukanmu sore ini saat pulang sekolah."

"Mianhae, aku seharian ini sibuk bersama teman-temanku. Waeyo?"

"Kau bagaimana, sih?! Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa hari ini aku akan bicara denganmu."

"Jinjja? Mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya."

Seungkwan cemberut, seakan merasa sakit hati karena Vernon melupakannya. "Soal yang kemarin."

"Yang...?"

"Ketika kau berbohong demi menyelamatkanku dari kena marah."

"Ah, itu..."

"Kemarin aku benar-benar selamat karena kau berkata seperti itu. Sekarang aku merasa berhutang budi, makanya aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

"Aigo, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Itulah gunanya teman, kau tahu?" Vernon tertawa.

"Aniyo, kau harus ikut makan bersamaku! Bilang pada orang tuamu agar tidak menjemput terlebih dahulu!"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Vernon. Tidak hanya bibirnya, mata hazelnya yang bagaikan permata disentuh oleh sinar mentari sore juga ikut bermain dalam perasaan kagum yang muncul dari dalam hati. Dan sepasang mata itu, menuju tepat ke dalam mata Seungkwan yang gelap.

"Jebaaaal!" pinta Seungkwan, sedikit sentuhan aegyo membuat Vernon merasa tidak mungkin untuk menolaknya.

"Okey, sekali ini saja, ya. Lain kali, mari kita lakukan layaknya seperti teman pada umumnya."

"Arrasso!"

Dengan begitu, Vernon mengikuti permintaan Seungkwan untuk makan bersamanya.

Memang bukan sesuatu yang mewah atau mahal, mereka hanya makan di kedai Seafood yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Tapi rasa terima kasih tetaplah rasa terima kasih. Untuk seseorang yang berbuat kebaikan, hadiah sekecil apapun akan tetap menjadi penghargaan baginya.

"Mokja!" seru Seungkwan bersemangat seraya memegang kedua sumpitnya. "Vernon-ssi, mani mokgo juseyo!"

"Neee." jawab Vernon lalu menyicip berbagai makanan berbeda yang sudah disediakan lengkap di atas meja seperti prasmanan.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bisa menraktirmu makan seafood di sini. Lain kali, aku akan menabung dan mengajakmu makan di tempat yang lebih bagus." kata Seungkwan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Vernon, tapi tetap saja, setiap kali ia mendengar kalimat semacam itu dari mulut seseorang, ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus berhenti menolong hanya karena semua orang sibuk memikirkan balasan yang setimpal. Padahal Vernon sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan adanya balasan dari seseorang.

"Aku lebih senang jika kau mau menjadi temanku." jawab Vernon.

"Aku kan sudah menjadi temanmu, bukan begitu?"

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi temanku, tidak perlu menraktirku makan lagi. Karena semuanya sudah terbayar dengan pertemanan kita."

"Kau tahu, betapa kau menyelamatkan hidupku kemarin?"

"Lebay."

"Aku sungguhan!" Seungkwan merengek hingga sumpit yang ia gunakan saling beradu dengan piring dan menimbulkan dentingan yang nyaring. Entah bagaimana, tapi namja bernama Seungkwan ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Vernon tersenyum meski dalam kondisi terburuknya seperti kemarin, meski mereka belum seminggu saling mengenal. "Oh iya, Vernon-ssi,"

"Hm?"

"Aku sering mendengar namamu di mana-mana. Baik di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Sepertinya semua orang begitu mengenalmu, dan kebanyakan dari pembicaraan yang kudengar, mereka selalu membicarakan hal yang baik tentangmu. Kau seterkenal itu, ya?"

"Jinjja? Wah, aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena kita sudah setahun berada di sekolah yang sama, tapi belum saling mengenal."

Seafood di atas piring Seungkwan belum sampai setengahnya habis, bahkan masih banyak makanan di piring lainnya yang harus dimakan. Sementara Vernon, ia sangat menikmati makan gratis itu, sambil mendengarkan ocehan aneh dari Seungkwan, tapi baginya tetap terdengar menyenangkan.

"Jadi hukuman yang kemarin itu tidak sia-sia, dong? Karena dengan hukuman itu kita bisa saling mengenal."

"Kurasa kau benar." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku pernah melihatmu sekali bersama dengan Joshua sunbae-nim. Apa kalian dekat?"

"Benar, kami sangat dekat seperti kakak dan adik." jawab Vernon.

"Haaah, orang yang bisa dekat dengan Joshua sunbae-nim itu beruntung sekali. Apa kau mengenal Jeonghan dari kelas sebelas B? Kudengar Joshua hyung menyukainya, tapi dia menyerah karena terlalu banyak yang menyukai Jeonghan di SMA North."

"Jeonghan itu teman sekelasku." Vernon tertawa sekilas. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan, betapa beruntungnya dia karena Joshua sunbae-nim suka padanya?!"

"Kau gay?"

Seungkwan terdiam sejenak, tapi untuk sesama lelaki yang berada di lingkup yang sama, Seungkwan merasa jauh lebih merasa aman untuk mengatakannya kepada Vernon, terlebih lagi persoalan 'gay' itu menjadi hal yang wajar di SMA North.

"Mmm, molla, aku hanya berpendapat bahwa Joshua sunbae-nim itu sangat berkarisma hingga dia pantas dikagumi oleh namja dan yeoja." balas Seungkwan, wajahnya memelas selama beberapa detik, namun di detik berikutnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi secerah sinar mentari pukul dua belas siang. "Uhh, Vernon-ssi, apa kau juga gay?"

Vernon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku belum memastikan."

"Memangnya bisa dipastikan?"

"Banyak yeoja di luar sana yang memikat perhatianku, tapi tidak sedikit pula namja yang membuat hatiku luluh dengan mudah. Jadi... aku mungkin adalah keduanya."

"Kau pernah pacaran?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Belum, tapi aku pernah menyukai seorang yeoja."

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Dia menolakku karena dia berkata bahwa aku ini cerewet."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, kan?"

"Jadi kau sependapat!?"

"Hihi," cekikikan Vernon terdengar merdu di telinga Seungkwan. Vernon menaruh sumpitnya untuk beberapa saat lalu menghadap Seungkwan agar pembicaraan mereka berjalan lebih baik, "kau mengingatkanku kepada eommaku, kalian mirip."

"Wajahnya?"

"Aniyo. Kalian sama-sama cerewet, tapi aku menyukai setiap celotehannya meskipun tidak penting."

Seungkwan terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi kelabu biru, bagai mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh Vernon saat itu juga. Meski Vernon tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, Vernon tetap menemukan bahwa ekspresi itu konyol sekaligus lucu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau makan lagi?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Wae?"

"Masa kau bilang aku cerewet?!"

"Habisnya kemarin kau terlihat begitu diam, apalagi setelah ibumu datang menjemput, kau terlihat seperti zombie. Dan hari ini-"

"Tau! Tau! Aku hanya tidak ingin pandangan pertama seseorang terhadapku menjadi buruk hanya karena aku banyak berbicara." kata Seungkwan dengan pasrah. "Vernon-ssi,"

"Ne?"

"Sebentar lagi kan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru. Kau mau tidak memilihku sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru?"

Ini mungkin sudah yang keseratus kalinya Vernon harus berhenti makan hanya untuk tersenyum. Setiap kali Seungkwan mengucapkan sesuatu, segalanya mengandung unsur yang unik, yang mana membuat Vernon suka untuk mendengarnya.

"Oh... jadi kau anggota OSIS?"

"Eo."

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika memilihmu? Kau tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali."

"Neo-"

"Bercanda." Vernon mengalami kesulitan dalam mencerna makanannya karena selaan tertawa yang terus menerus terjadi. "Tapi aku membutuhkan alasan untuk memilihmu sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru."

"Karena aku cerdas, aku rajin, aku menyenangkan, aku juga punya kemampuan yang bagus dalam bernyanyi. Kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi?"

"Aniyo, gwenchana, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi." tolakan kilat Vernon membuat Seungkwan kehilangan mood-nya untuk berbicara. Namun itu tidak menghentikan Seungkwan dari ajang ,memuji diri sendiri' di depan Vernon.

"Aku juga memiliki program yang sangat bagus dan bermanfaat untuk kedepannya. Soal program seperti apa itu masih menjadi rahasia. Yang pasti, aku bisa menjamin diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang berkualitas."

"Menjadi atau tidak menjadi ketua OSIS, kau harus tetap berkualitas." balas Vernon. "Kau mengenal Seungcheol hyung?"

"Ne, dari kelas duabelas C?"

"Aku membencinya."

"Wae? Bukankah dia orang yang baik? Kau mungkin membenci orang yang salah."

"Di luar sana, dia sudah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu, yang menurutku sangat cantik. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia menggoda Jeonghan setiap saat sampai semua orang menganggap bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." Vernon memotong lobster yang ada di atas piring menjadi terbelah dua, hanya saja tenaganya jauh lebih banyak ketimbang beberapa detik sebelum ia menyatakan kalimat tentang rasa bencinya kepada Seungcheol.

Seungkwan memperhatikan cara makan Vernon yang membuatnya ketakutan. "Itu kan masalah mereka, kenapa kau yang pusing?"

"Sahabatku, Joshua hyung, dia menyukai Jeonghan semenjak kita masih kelas satu dan jalannya terhalangi oleh si bajingan itu."

"Aku dekat loh dengan Seungcheol hyung." reaksi Seungkwan dingin.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut kalau aku akan mengatakannya kepada Seungcheol hyung? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku ini cerewet."

"Aku tidak peduli." balas Vernon. "Dia manusia paling tidak berkualitas yang pernah kukenal. Dia playboy, dia bodoh, dia jelek, dia nakal, dia-hah... entah makhluk macam apa dia. Yang pasti sebelum kau menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, kau harus dapat memastikan bahwa dirimu itu memang berkualitas. Nanti setelah menjadi ketu OSIS, kau harus dapat menjadi manusia yang lebih berkualitas lagi."

"Mmm, arrasso." Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti. "Vernon-ssi,"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa tas sekolahmu pakai kunci kombinasi? Memangnya ada apa di dalam sana?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya orang tuaku saja yang terlalu protective."

"Sampai mereka menggembok tasmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan mereka. Sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, ada adik kelas yang diam-diam memasukan surat cinta ke dalam tasku. Padahal, sahabatku sendiri tidak tahu kode kombinasinya, tapi anak ini... dia menyeramkan." jelas Vernon.

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan mendapatkan surat semacam itu? Maksudku... kau murid kebanggaan sekolah, itu wajar saja, kan?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang pernah memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan kuncinya terbuka. Tapi kupikir adik kelas yang satu ini adalah seorang hacker sampai dia bisa membuka kunci kombinasinya."

"Mungkin kau lupa." suara Seungkwan memelan. Ia baru sadar bahwa SMA North juga dapat menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan, misalnya sasaeng fans, dan itu membuatnya ketakutan karena apa yang ,orang' itu lakukan terhadap Vernon mirip sebuah teror atau semacamnya.

"HAH! Habis." Vernon menaruh sumpitnya dengan rapi di samping piring. "Gomawo, Seungkwan-ssi, aku memakan hampir delapanpuluh persen dari semuanya." Vernon menyeringai.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dan sudah mau menemaniku makan siang."

"Lain kali aku yang traktir, okey?" Vernon memberikan _fist_ kepada Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

x

x

x

x

x

"Bulat! Bulat! Bulat!"

"Segitiga, bodoh!"

"Nah, kan mati."

"Kau sih, tidak mau mendengarkan aku! Sudah kubilang pakai segitiga."

"Itu karena aku telat menyerang saja."

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau tidak jago dalam memainkannya."

"Jadi yang menang aku, ya?" Vernon terlihat bangga.

"Nih, Jinhong, giliran kau yang bermain." Moonbin menyerahkan _console_ PS-nya kepada Jinhong dan membiarkannya bermain. Kali ini, Vernon melawan Jinhong, dan diprediksikan bahwa Jinhong lah yang akan menang karena Jinhong terkenal dengan skill bermain game-nya yang luar biasa.

Baru saja Vernon akan menekan tombol start, ponselnya bergetar di saku celana dan membuatnya harus menghambat permainan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Vernon menaruh _console-_ nya di lantai lalu segera membuka ponsel.

 _Unknown Number is calling..._

"Unknown?" katanya nyaris seperti bergumam.

Moonbin melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu dengan keheranan dan berakhir dengan penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Seseorang menelponku tapi... tidak ada nomornya."

"Coba angkat saja, siapa tahu penting." kata Jinhong.

Dengan perasaan yang ragu-ragu, Vernon menarik simbol hijau yang bergetar di layarnya agar keduanya tersambungkan. "Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Bicaralah!"

"..."

"Ck!" Vernon berdecak kesal lalu segera memutus sambungannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin orang iseng. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun." ujar Vernon.

"Mengganggu saja. Ayo, kita main lagi!" JInhong sudah siap dengan _console_ PS-nya. Namun yang terjadi, ponsel Vernon bergetar lagi dan kali ini bukanlah sebuah panggilan telepon, melainkan sebuah SMS.

 _From: Unknown Number_  
 _Annyeong Vernon hyung ^^ bagaimana harimu? Semakin hari, kau terlihat semakin tampan, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi besok. Have a nice day hyung, saranghae ^^_

Vernon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman masam sekaligus jijik setelah membaca SMS yang ia terima. "Orang gila."

"Waeyo? Siapa yang gila?" tanya Jinhong.

"Baca pesan ini!" seru Vernon seraya memberikan ponselnya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Sementara Jinhong dan Moonbin membaca pesan dari ponsel Vernon, Vernon sendiri mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari meja belajar dan membawanya kepada Jinhong dan Moonbin. "Baca yang ini juga!"

Jinhong dan Moonbin membacanya dengan seksama.

"Vernon-ah, ini kan surat cinta biasa. Ada yang salah?" Moonbin keheranan.

"Iya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua surat ini. Mungkin orang ini adalah fansmu, kau selalu mendapat hal semacam ini setiap hari, kan?" sambung Jinhong.

"Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan surat cintanya. Namun jelas ada kesalahan dengan orang yang mengirim surat-surat ini." emosi Vernon seketika meluap. "Aku mengganti nomor kombinasi ranselku hanya karena surat-surat ini ada di dalamnya."

"Mwo!?" kedua sahabat Vernon terkejut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Kami bahkan tidak tahu kode kombinasi tasmu."

"Exactly! Aku selalu menerima surat cinta hampir setiap hari, tapi tidak pernah di dalam tasku. Never!"

"Okey, dia mengerikan." Jinhong melempar kertas-kertas itu setelah bulu romanya merinding.

"Vernon-ah," panggil Moonbin, "tidakkah kau mengingat seseorang di SMP-mu? Mungkin... kau pernah dekat dengan adik kelas atau-"

"Sumpah, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan adik kelas. Kalian sendiri tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul." Vernon menyela. Kata-katanya memang harus dipercaya, Moonbin sendiri sampai bingung harus menjelaskannya dari sisi yang mana lagi, karena selain dengan mereka atau beberapa kakak kelas yang lainnya, Vernon tidak akan pernah dekat dengan siapapun. "Anak ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Sampai sekali lagi dia memasukkan surat cinta atau sesuatu ke dalam tasku, aku bersumpah akan membencinya seumur hidup jika aku menemukan siapa dia."

"Tenang bro," Jinhong menatap wajah Vernon yang memerah akibat amarah, "kita akan membantumu mencari tahu siapa hoobae di balik surat-surat ini."

"Dan pastikan saja kau tidak akan pernah mengganti nomor kombinasi tasmu lagi."

x

x

x

x

x

"Ayooo pilih Bobby sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru! Pilih Bobby sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru! Tidak hanya janji, tapi juga bukti!"

"Mereka berlagak seperti sedang melakukan kampanye pemilihan presiden." ucap Vernon.

"Iya, paling gagal." balas Moonbin. Melihat seorang teman mereka yang sedang melakukan 'kampanye' dengan cara menyebarkan selebaran kertas kepada siswa di sekolah membuat ketiga serangkai itu tertawa. Bukan maksudnya mengejek, hanya saja mereka menilai bahwa setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut para calon ketua OSIS adalah omong kosong.

Dilihat dari tampangnya saja, masih belum ada yang bisa menyamai kehebatan Joshua.

"Yow, Jinhong, Moonbin, Vernon!" Bobby menghampiri tiga serangkai itu.

"What's up?" sapa Vernon.

"Pilih aku sebagai ketua OSIS yang berikutnya, ya! Aku akan membuat kemajuan di bidang olahraga sekolah kita." kata Bobby seraya terkekeh, yang mana membuat matanya semakin menyipit seperti terpejam.

"Bagaimana dengan kantin sekolah? Apa kau akan menambahkan menu makanan? Ayam goreng atau telur bebek misalnya." kata Jinhong.

"Jangan khawatir!" Bobby terlihat begitu percaya diri. "Semuanya akan beres di tanganku."

"Good luck!" Vernon menepuk bahu Bobby lalu membiarkan Bobby kembali melakukan kampanye.

Vernon POV -

Aku tidah tahu bahwa pemilihan ketua OSIS akan menjadi sebegini sibuknya. Meski hanya kampanye kecil, tapi aku yakin, mereka juga pasti mengeluarkan uang demi membuat selebaran dan janji-janji mereka tentang kemajuan sekolah ini. Meskipun mereka terlihat tidak meyakinkan, setidaknya mereka punya usaha.

Baru saja Bobby pergi melakukan kampanye, ternyata kandidat yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa ini artinya sedang hari kampanye? Karena aku melihat tiga kandidat yang lainnya; Dokyeom, Seungkwan dan juga Sungjae. Mereka punya cara masing-masing untuk mempromosikan diri mereka, untuk menarik perhatian siswa. Misalnya Dokyeom dengan plakatnya, Sungjae dengan laptopnya, dan Seungkwan dengan... kue donatnya?

"Ayo, pilih Seungkwan sebagai ketua OSIS yang berikutnya! Aspirasi guru dan siswa adalah tugasku untuk mewujudkannya!" serunya seraya membagikan kue donat kepada anak-anak yang lain.

Aku menunggunya hingga ia datang menghampiri kami di sini. Ketika ia mendekat, tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya aku menjadi gugup dan lidahku kelu begitu saja.

"Annyeong!" Seungkwan menyapa kami dengan nadanya yang tinggi. "Donat gratis untuk para pendukung Seungkwan. Mewujudkan aspirasi guru dan siswa adalah tugasku."

Moonbin dan Jinhong terlihat begitu senang hati mengambil donat dari kotak plastik yang Seungkwan bawa di tangannya, tapi aku hanya ingin melihatnya melakukan senyuman itu sekali lagi saja.

"Eyy, gomawo Seungkwan-ah, kalau besok kau bawa donat lagi aku pastikan bahwa aku akan mendukungmu." kata Jinhong.

"Oh! Tentu! Aku pasti akan membawa donat lagi." reaksi Seungkwan jauh lebih bersemangat dari yang kubayangkan.

"Rasa stroberi juga?" tanya Moonbin.

"Moka dan Oreo."

"Okey. Kami pendukungmu." Moonbin dan Jinhong membuat high-five di depan wajahku. Eeh, mereka mengganggu.

"Vernon-ssi." nah, Seungkwan menyebut namaku, akhirnya. "Kau tidak mau kue donat buatanku? Atau kau punya permintaan yang lain selain kue donat?"

Aku tersenyum sebagai awalan pada jawabanku. "Sudah jadi orang yang berkualitas, belum?" tanyaku.

Seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya, Seungkwan terlihat terkejut, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah itu. "Mmm, sudah. Aku sudah yakin bahwa potensi dan segala yang ada pada diriku sudah berkualitas."

"Sudahlah Vernon, ambil saja donatnya! Enak kok." Jinhong menyela.

"Vernon-ssi, apa kau mau rasa yang lain? Mungkin pilihan rasa pada donatku hari ini tidaklah banyak, tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa menambahkannya besok sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Itu terdengar seperti bahwa dia sedang menyogokku dengan kue donat. Tidak apalah, selama usahanya masih berefek baik bagi semuanya.

Aku maju selangkah dan mengambil donat rasa vanilla yang bertabur kacang di atasnya, lalu melihat matanya yang bulat itu. "Green tea?" aku memperdalam tatapanku. Bukannya menghindar, dia malah membalasnya. Kupikir tidak semua orang yang kutatap seperti ini akan meleleh layaknya fasnku yang lain.

Uh, Seungkwan mungkin bukan fansku.

"Okay! Aku akan membawakan sembilan donat rasa green tea untukmu." katanya.

"Dua belas."

"Sepuluh?" ia menawar.

"Sebelas." kataku.

"Okay. Sebelas." dia setuju. Deal. Sebelas kue donat rasa green tea untukku.

"Janji, ya?" aku melempar senyuman jahil kepadanya.

"Pulang sekolah, di pohon rindang taman belakang."

"Okey."

Siapa yang sangka bahwa aku akan mendapatkan sebelas kue donat dari orang yang baru beberapa hari kukenal. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah, mungkin dengan cara ini aku akan belajar untuk mengenal seseorang dengan lebih baik.

Atau mencintai seseorang.

"Sudah ya! Aku mau kampanye lagi, aku butuh banyak pendukung agar aspirasi kalian dapat terwujudkan." katanya.

"Sebelas, ya?"

"Sebelas." Seungkwan mengulangi.

Lalu Seungkwan pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Yak!" suara Jinhong nyaris menendang jantungku. "Apakah ada sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Nugu?"

"Tuan Vernon dan Boo Seungkwan. Kenapa kalian bisa jadi sedekat itu?" tanya Jinhong lagi.

"Tidak tahu." aku mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum lagi setiap kali aku melihat wajah Seungkwan. Aku mungkin bisa menjadi sahabat barunya, jika diperkenankan, karena orang semacam Seungkwan adalah jenis manusia paling dibutuhkan di dunia ini.

"Sepuluh, sebelas... mencurigakan." Moonbin menyipitkan matanya. "Itu tanggal jadian atau-"

"Yang tadi itu namanya tawar menawar. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak nonton sinetron dan film porno, mulai lah belajar tentang perekonomian dan lingkungan hidup. Mengerti?"

"Kau mulai berlagak sok pintar deh, Vernon."

"Memang pintar, bukan?"

x

x

 _10 OR 11?_

 _\- DC -_

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menerima suratnya."

"Sebaiknya lapor polisi, agar semuanya lebih jelas."

"Dia. Hanya. Anak. Kecil."

"Dia seorang psikopat! Dia menerormu terus menerus."

"Tapi ini hanya surat cinta biasa!"

"Dia mengirim semua surat cinta ini seakan-akan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keseharianmu. Tapi kau lihat sekarang? Dia bahkan tahu tentang pembicaraan kue donatmu dengan Seungkwan."

"Itu hanya kue donat!"

"Uh... Vernon,"

"Yes?"

"Sepertinya dia ingin kau memilih."

"Memilih?"

"Ya. Sepuluh atau sebelas."

"Tapi itu hanya angka!"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Yippieee~~ jadi deh part3 nya :3 Hayoo kalian, kalo Seungkwan, Bobby, Sungjae sama Dokyeom pada kampanye buat jadi ketua OSIS di sekolah kalian, kalian mau pilih yang mana? Wkwkw. Intinya, makasih banyak karena kalian sudah mau baca FF ini yaa, terima kasih atas review nya yang sangat berharga bagi author, semoga dari hari keharinya FF ini selalu punya kemajuan berkat dukungan dari kalian :* sekarang author harus berhenti sampai di sini. Besok besok dilanjut lagi, okey? Jangan lupa juga review di chapter yang ini supaya makin berkesan, okay? Bye byeee :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Vernon POV -

"OH MY GOD!"

Sumpah demi rambut panjangnya Heechul sonsaeng-nim, aku bisa mati ketiduran di kelas ini. Sejarah, kenapa sejarah? Seberapa pentingnya kah sejarah hingga mereka harus selalu diingat? Sudah berapa ratus tahun lalu yang silam hal itu terjadi? Dan sampai sekarang, generasiku, masih harus mengingat tentang semua sejarah yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, biarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang, jangan ungkit masalah yang sudah terjadi.

Maksudku... kalau aku punya mantan pacar, memangnya aku akan selalu mengingatnya, mengungkitnya terus-menerus? Ini juga berada dalam kasus yang sama.

Aku ingat, eomma pernah memarahiku gila-gilaan karena melihat nilai sejarahku yang begitu jauh dari ekspektasinya. Eomma, dia menyukai sejarah dan geografi, sementara appa menyukai bahasa dan itungan. Meskipun aku bukanlah sperma yang beruntung dari appa, tetap saja, aku berani bertaruh bahwa eomma akan merasa sangat pusing karena ada dua "Vernon" di rumah.

Tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul sonsaeng-nim tentang perang yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, aku lebih suka memikirkan tentang bagaimana enaknya donat yang Seungkwan akan berikan untukku pulang sekolah nanti.

Hmmm... pasti enak sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak membeli donat rasa greentea semenjak SMP, dan Seungkwan berkata dia akan membawakan sebelas kue donat rasa greentea untukku. Kita lihat saja, jika dia mengingkari janjinya, sudah jelas dia akan kehilangan satu suara pendukung dariku.

"Vernon Tuan!" gertakan suara Heechul sonsaeng-nim menggangguku. Refleks kepalaku tengadah menghadapnya. Dia terlihat mengerikan sekaligus konyol ketika sedang marah, apalagi dengan kapur di tangannya, dia malah terlihat seperti akan mendandani dirinya sendiri ketimbang melempar wajahku dengan kapur itu. "Pada tahun keberapa Dinasti Joseon mulai didirikan? Dan oleh siapa Dinasti Joseon didirikan?"

Sial. Mana aku tahu.

"Umm..."

"KELUAR!"

"Algeseumnida." dengan penuh rasa kemerdekaan atas diri sendiri, aku memberikan hormatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Heechul sonsaeng-nim dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas, keluar dari suasana pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Vernon Tuan!" Heechul sonsaeng-nim meneriaki namaku lagi.

Aku mendesah kesal, lalu berbalik badan hanya untuk sekedar menunjukkan bahwa aku masih punya telinga. "Ne?"

"Kau benar-benar akan keluar!?"

"Anda yang menyuruh saya, sonsaeng-nim."

"Ugh!" ketika Heechul sonsaeng-nim menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, harus aku akui dia terlihat lebih konyol lagi daripada sebelumnya. Mata Jinhong dan Moonbin bertemu dengan mataku dan aku merasa bahwa ekspresi kami bertiga sudah pasti menunjukkan yang sama. "Kalau begitu keluar sekarang!"

"Algeseumnida."

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas sebelum Heechul sonsaeng-nim mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sekarang, aku bingung harus pergi ke mana. Apa Joshau mungkin berada di ruang OSIS? Aniyo, dia pasti sedang belajar. Dia harus mengumpulkan nilai untuk masuk ke universitas ternama di Korea Selatan dan intensinya itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Karena tidak ada tempat lain untuk bersemayam atau untuk sekedar menenangkan diri, aku pergi ke kantin. Kenapa? Aku lapar.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjumma." aku memberi hormat kepada ahjumma yang berjaga di kantin.

"Annyeong, Vernon-ssi. Kenapa jam segini kau sudah ada di kantin?" tanyanya.

"Heechul sonsaeng-nim menyuruhku keluar, jadi kupikir kantin adalah tempat yang tepat." kupikir penjelasanku tidak cukup baik untuk membujuk ahjumma itu agar dia mau membiarkanku membeli makanan di sini, tapi cukup nyata untuk meyakinkan bahwa Heechul sonsaeng-nim memang guru yang menyebalkan. "Ahjumma, satu mangkuk kimchi dan toppoki juseyo."

Ahjumma itu memberikan apa yang kuminta; makanan di atas nampan yang bersih. "Lain kali jangan sampai dikeluarkan lagi, ne."

"Algeseumnida ahjumma. Aku makan dulu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Author POV -

"OH SHIT!" tanpa sengaja, Vernon mengucapkan sebuah kata kasar. Ia hanya tidak dapat menahannya ketika seseorang menumpahkan dua gelas sirup, tepat ke seragam Vernon. "Seragamku..."

"OMO! Joseonghamnida. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ya ampun! Biar aku bersihkan seragamnya." balas namja yang lebih pendek dari Vernon. Di dengar dari suara dan gestiknya, dia sangatlah panik dan menyesal begitu dalam. "Omo... aku minta maaf. Aduuuhh kok aku ceroboh sekali, sih!? Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae."

"Uhh, ehe," Vernon tertawa masam, "gwenchana, aku yakin yang tadi itu pasti tidak sengaja." katanya berusaha memaklumi.

"Jeongmal? Haish... aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati."

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Vernon tersenyum.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membelikanmu minuman."

"Ani-"

"Duduklah! Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

Vernon tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi menurutnya ini bukanlah sepenuhnya sebuah kesialan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu meja dan menunggu hingga anak yang tadi menumpahkan minuman ke seragamnya itu kembali dengan janjinya; minuman.

"Joseonghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." anak itu kembali dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya.

"Oh? Susu kedelai, kesukaanku!" Vernon menyeringai.

"Jinjja?" mata anak itu membulat. "Hft, syukurlah kalau aku membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Gomawo... Lee... Chan?"

"Ne? Ah..." lagi-lagi anak itu terlihat kikuk di depan Vernon. "Annyeong haseyo, Lee Chan imnida. Maaf lagi, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku." kali ini Lee Chan yang menyeringai baik kambing.

"Gwenchana, kau terlihat stress hari ini." kata Vernon. Lalu ia membuat sebuah momen keheningan, di mana di dalamnya ia manfaatkan untuk mengingat akan sesuatu. "Mmm... aku pernah mengenalmu?" Vernon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tengkuk Lee Chan tiba-tiba terasa panas. Canggung, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan yangs sejujurnya. "Ehe... ne, hyung, oraenmanida."

"Kau... Channie, kan?" telunjuk Vernon spontan terarahkan kepada Lee Chan.

"Ne, hyung, kau masih ingat?"

"Jelas aku lupa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara denganmu ketika masih di SMP."

"Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya." Lee Chan terlihat malu-malu.

"Sedang apa kau di kantin?" tanya Vernon.

"Aku sedang mengembalikan gelas sisa yang kami gunakan untuk praktek basaha inggris. Hyung sendiri, kenapa ada di kantin? Dengan makanan?"

"Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas."

"Jinjja? Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak memperhatikan, maka dari itu..." Vernon mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan dan santai. "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Aku baru akan kembali ke kelas."

"Okey, kalau begitu... selamat belajar kembali, Lee Chan. Sering-sering sapa aku kalau bertemu, okey?" Vernon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Arasso." dengan begitu, Chan tersenyum dan meninggalkan Vernon di kantin, kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

Masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi Vernon sendiri, kenapa dia tidak pernah menjadi dekat dengan seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas setiap hari berada di dekatnya. Well... mungkin tidak perlu dekat, namun setidaknya melakukan interaksi, saling menyapa contohnya. Entah kenapa, apa yang salah dengan Vernon, ia hanya tidak dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Bahkan dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri pun, Vernon nyaris tidak pernah melakukannya. Bukan karena Vernon tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja... entah kenapa... hal itu tidaklah mudah.

Beberapa dari mereka, yang dapat mengenal Vernon dengan baik, tentunya menjadi orang-orang yang beruntung.

Hingga bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Vernon masih belum kembali ke kelas. Padahal, kelasnya Heechul sonsaeng-nim tidak terletak pada jam terakhir. Vernon hanya tidak mood lagi untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang peduli juga. Kecuali mungkin ibunya yang akan mengamuk ketika melihat angka pada nilai sejarah Vernon.

Jelas, Vernon tidak akan melupakan hal yang satu ini; donat rasa greentea. Seperti yang Seungkwan katakan kemarin, ia akan menemuinya di bawah pohon rindang untuk memberikan Vernon janjinya, yaitu kue donat rasa greentea.

"Vernon-ah! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Moonbin.

Sambil mengunci ranselnya, Vernon menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat. "Aku mungkin akan pulang lebih sore. Kalian duluan saja."

"Yakin? Kita berdua mau ke warnet, sedang ada promo game baru katanya." sambung Jinhong.

"Yakin. Kalau kalian masih di sana, aku akan menyusul."

"Arra. Sampai jumpa lagi, bro." Jinhong menepuk bahu Vernon dan pergi bersama Moonbin.

Di depan kelasnya, Vernon memastikan bahwa tidak ada surat apapun yang sampai ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia memeriksa ke setiap sisi dan sudut, bahkan sampai ke dala buku, ke setiap lembar dan halamannya. Vernon merasa lega karena tidak menemukan apapun di dalam kertasnya, surat cinta atau hal bodoh semacamnya, untuk hari ini, mungkin orang itu sedang putus asa.

"Hah, this is much better." katanya kepada diri sendiri. Vernon lalu menggendong tas ranselnya, sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan _donat greentea_ di bawah pohon rindang.

Ternyata, Seungkwan tidak mengingkari janjinya. Mungkin dia sudah berada di bawah pohon rindang sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Vernon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Seungkwan sedang duduk di sana seorang diri, membawa kotak kardus berwarna biru berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Omo! Kau mengagetkan saja!"

"Hehe, mianhae." Vernon menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping Seungkwan dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Jadi, mana donatku?"

"Jajjan! Sebelas donat rasa greentea yang kemari kau pesan." Seungkwan menyodorkan kotak itu. Vernon melirik sebentar ke mata Seungkwan, seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu, beberapa detik kemudian, Vernon membuka kotaknya dan melihat jajaran kue lezat yang membuatnya menelan saliva lebih banyak lagi.

"Oh my God..." mata Vernon terbelalak lebar, sementara itu, Seungkwan membuat wajah yang bangga karena berhasil membuat sebuah karya yang dapat memukau seseorang. "Kau yang membuatnya."

"Tentu!"

"Seratus persen?"

"Dua ratus."

Tidak sabar lagi, Vernon mengambil salah satu dari donat-donat itu. Ia menyicipinya, lalu membuat gigitan kecil pada donat.

Kunyah, kunyah... mungkin ini makanan terenak yang Vernon coba selama setahun terakhir. "Hiks... hiks... eommaa~"

"Eh..." dahi Seungkwan berkerut, "Vernon-ssi, k-kau... kenapa? Apa donatnya tidak enak?" kepanikan pun menyelubungi Seungkwan.

"Donatnya enak sekali... hiks... hiks..."

"Ya ampun..." Seungkwan mendengus lega. "Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Eo! Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini makanan terlezat hiks... hiks..."

"Berhentilah Vernon-ssi, kau mengeluarkan air mata."

Refleks Vernon memasang wajah datar. "Aku menangis sungguhan?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan heran, Seungkwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ini karena donatnya terlalu enak, makanya aku sampai menangis."

"Hehe, jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat menyukainya!"

"Jadi aku akan mendapat dukungan suara darimu?"

"Akan kupastikan bahwa aku memilihmu dua kali."

"Eish!" tangan Seungkwan mendorong tubuh Vernon lembut. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Gomawo." Vernon menatap Seungkwan lekat-lekat.

"Cheonmanaeyo, aku senang kalau kau menyukai donat buatanku." balas Seungkwan.

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku lagi lain kali?"

"Tentu saja." Seungkwan setuju. "Tapi... kau juga harus membuatkanku sesuatu."

"Apa? Makanan?" kata Vernon, mulutnya masih sibuk melahap donat-donat beroleskan cream greentea yang dibekukan. "Aku hanya bisa membuat mie instan, tidak lebih."

"Gwenchana, mie instan buatanmu mungkin akan menjadi spesial."

"Okey," jawab Vernon, "aku akan membuatkanmu mie instan, spesial dari Vernon."

"Janji?" Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan bagi Vernon itu adalah hal yang konyol hingga membuatnya tertawa. "Wae? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Haha, kau benar-benar ingin merasakan mie instan buatanku, huh? Itu hanya mie instan, bisa jadi rasanya lebih buruk jika aku yang buat." kata Vernon.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membuat donat-donat ini, masa kau membuat mie instan untukku saja tidak bisa?!"

"Okey, okey," Vernon berhenti makan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seungkwan. "Kapan aku harus membuatnya?"

"Terserah."

"Malam minggu ini, di rumahku, atau di rumahmu?"

Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya sesenti. "Kupikir rumahmu akan jauh lebih baik. Kau mungkin sudah pernah melihat ibuku seperti apa?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia akan mencurigai setiap orang yang datang ke rumah dan itu sudah pasti mengganggumu."

Entah apalagi yang membuat Vernon tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya, entah apa pula yang membuatnya menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Seungkwan. Vernon memang belum pernah menjadi sedekat ini dengan seseorang, dengan semudah ini, dan itu membuatnya percaya akan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia juga dapat menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih luas lagi.

Satu persatu... mungkin setelah dengan Seungkwan, ia akan membangun sebuah hubungan pertemanan dengan Lee Chan, adik kelas yang selama ini tidak pernah ia kenali, yang padahal selalu ada di sana, di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Malam minggu ini, di rumahku. Kita bertemu di sekolah, okey?"

"Okey." jawab Seungkwan singkat. Vernon berpikir bahwa perbincangan mereka sudah selesai untuk hari itu, sampai Seungkwan merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan ponsel kepada Vernon. "Tulis nomormu, jadi aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan mengingkari janji."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka ingkar janji?"

"Kelihatannya sih begitu."

Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya, beserta dengan senyuman konyol. Tapi Vernon tidak menolak, ia mengambil ponsel Seungkwan dan menulis nomornya sendiri di sana. Tiba-tiba ponsel Vernon bergetar.

"Nah, sampai."

"Apa yang sampai?"

"Nomormu. Jadi kau punya nomorku di ponselmu, aku juga punya nomormu di ponselku."

"Okay, aku akan mengirim pesan kepadamu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Vernon, hanya senyuman idiot yang muncul di bibirnya ketika ia sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Seungkwan.

"Kau sedang apa? Jangan menulis yang aneh-aneh!" Seungkwan berusaha merebut ponselnya, sayangnya Vernon dapat menghindar lebih cepat dari gerakan Seungkwan. "Yak! Kau sedang apa, sih?!"

"Nothing." Vernon tiba-tiba mengembalikan ponselnya. Ada yang mencurigakan dari wajahnya, senyumannya bukanlah senyuman yang biasa Seungkwan lihat pada sebelum-sebelumnya, hangat dan menenangkan, yang kali ini malah membuatnya tegang.

"Bohong! Kau pasti menulis sesuatu di ponselku!"

"Tidak kok!" Vernon menyangkal. "Intinya, aku berterima kasih karena sudah membuatkan aku donat-donat ini. Kau membuatku senang."

"Sama-sama Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan terkekeh.

"Jadi... malam minggu, ya?"

"Okay, malam minggu."

x

x

\- one day before saturday night -

x

x

Vernon POV -

"Lalu... apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mengancamku."

Benar, sudah kuduga, anak itu brengsek. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa sejengkel ini kepada seorang kakak kelas, tidak pernah sama sekali. Dan Choi Seungcheol... manusia itu-aniyo, dia bukan manusia, dia hanya kecoa yang lahir di bawah atap rumah mewah. Anak itu... kenapa dia tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidup seseorang?

Melihat Joshua hyung selemah ini membuatku ikut merasa lemah juga, aku sedih untuknya. Meskipun seharusnya tidak, tetap saja, Joshua hyung adalah sahabatku, kami saling mengetahui segalanya, segala yang terjadi di antara kami berdua.

Kupikir seharusnya aku berhenti menyuruhnya untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Jeonghan, karena itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Dia bilang, jika aku mencoba untuk mendekati Jeonghan lagi, dia akan membuat hidupku di sekolah ini menjadi gelap gulita." kata Joshua hyung. Mata mengantuknya terlihat semakin parah saat ia memasang tatapan itu-tatapan yang begitu kosong. "Jeonghan adalah cinta pertamaku, bagaimana bisa aku melepasnya begitu saja?"

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Dia itu sebenarnya hanya penakut, hyung! Dia tidak memiliki karismamu, dia iri padamu." emosiku meluap secara bersamaan.

"Tapi jika memang begitu... kenapa dia mengancamku? Kenapa dia menjanjikan sesuatu kepadaku?"

"Itu agar kau menyerah. Tidak boleh! Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus mengejarnya hingga titik darah penghabisanmu sekalipun."

"Cih." Joshua hyung malah tergelitik dengan perkataanku, apa dia menyangka bahwa aku ini hanyalah main-main? "Vernon, kau tahu apa tentang cinta, huh?"

Aku tahu... tidak tahu. I know nothing about love. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Joshua hyung tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, karena aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan cinta yang seperti ini, cinta monyet atau semacamnya.

Dasar Vernon bodoh. Kenapa appa tidak pernah mengajarkanku tentang ini?

"Ya... aku tidak tahu, sih... tapi kan-"

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi kau tidak ingin melihatku kesakitan terus seperti ini, kan?" suara Joshua hyung melemah. Hahh... aku benci setiap saat ia berbicara dengan nada itu, dia terbiasa dengan gelagatnya yang gagah dan positif. Tapi kenapa setiap kali dia berbicara tentang Jeonghan, dia selalu terpuruk seperti ini?

"Apa aku perlu menghajar Seungcheol agar sadar akan dirinya yang bodoh itu?"

"Haha, justru kaulah yang akan terlihat bodoh jika kau melakukannya. Aniyo," dia menolak, "kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini masalah cinta, semuanya berpusat di hati, logika sekalipun tidak akan mampu mengatasinya, apalagi fisik."

"Terserah. Aku memang bukan pro-nya, jadi aku tidak bisa banyak membantu selain menghajar si Seungcheol itu. Kebetulan aku juga membencinya."

"Wae?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia menyebalkan, dia bodoh, dia jelek, dia... dia _cacat_ , pokoknya."

"Yak!" Joshua hyung mendorong tubuhku, dan aku tahu, setelah ini, dia pasti akan menceramahiku dengan siraman rohaninya yang tidak aku mengerti. "Bagaimana pun juga dia itu manusia, sama seperti kita, memiliki kekurangan dan-"

"Tahu! Tahu! Sudah, aku tidak butuh pencerahan darimu, dosaku tidak separah itu kok." dengan segera aku menyelanya. Joshua hyung tidak terlihat marah sama sekali, malah dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Yasudah, aku mau ke perpustakaan, aku ingin membaca ulang serial Harry Potter."

"Lagi!?"

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada cerita cintamu, hyung. Kecuali kalau kau membiarkan aku menghabisi si Seungcheol itu, pasti ceritanya akan lebih mengesankan." setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku pergi, benar-benar pergi ke perpustakaan. Well... aku masih berharap bahwa Joshua hyung tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, Jeonghan.

Serial Harry Potter, kesukaanku. Semua orang bisa menyebutku kutu buku karena aku bisa membaca semua novel dari Harry Potter duapuluh empat jam sehari. Uhhmm.. mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi jika aku harus melakukannya, aku bisa kok.

"Ugghh... apa buku yang pertamanya sedah dipinjam?!"

"Ekhm.. permisi..." aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, tapi aku tidak melihat di mana orang itu. Lalu di samping sebelah kiriku ada tumpukan buku yang melayang... oh bukan, buku-buku itu tidak melayang, buku-buku itu hanya dibawa oleh seseorang. Saking banyaknya, aku sampai tidak bisa melihat orang yang membawanya karena tumpukan buku ini terlalu tinggi. "Permisi... boleh aku lewat?"

Aku mengenal suaranya.

Sengaja, aku mengambil sebagian dari buku-buku yang ia bawa agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya.

Ternyata adik kelas lama yang tidak pernah berbicara denganku.

"Lee Chan?!"

"Uhh.. ne, hyung, annyeong haseyo..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Vernon terkekeh melihat wajah Chan yang begtiu terlihat gugup.

"Uhmm... aku-"

"Buku-buku ini," Vernon menyela, "untuk apa kau membawanya sebanyak ini?"

"Untuk... uhmm..."

"Lee Chan? Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang punya masalah. Kok wajahmu berkeringat begitu?"

"Ya... aku..."

"..."

"Hyung... mungkin hyung bisa... menggir, aku-"

"AH NE!"

Dasar Vernon bodoh. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa dia tergagap-gagap bukan karena dia gugup, melainkan keberatan akibat buku-buku yang dia bawa. Segera aku menyingkir dari hadapannya dan memberikan jalan yang besar agar dia dapat lebih leluasa berjalan.

"Uhh.. hyung." Dia memanggilku lagi. Oh, benar, aku lupa mengembalikan sebagian buku yang kupegang kepadanya. Namun, melihatnya keberatan seperti itu membuatku enggan mengembalikannya dan memilih untuk membantunya membawa semua buku itu ke tempat di mana mereka seharusnya. Jadi aku mengikuti Lee Chan ke gang sebelah, tempat di mana buku-buku tentang sejarah ditata dengan sangat baik... sekaligus bau.

Masih, aku tetap membenci sejarah meskipun buku-bukunya terlihat keren.

"Gamsha hamnida, hyung. Aku mungkin sudah collapse di tengah jalan kalau hyung tidak ada di sana." katanya. Senyuman tipis nan malu-malunya itu mengingatkanku kepada suatu waktu, di mana aku pernah melihatnya, di suatu tempat, dengan wajah yang sama, hanya saja aku tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya di sana.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang membantu. Lain kali, kalau pergi bantuan lagi, kau bisa panggil aku." jawabku dengan senang hati.

Lee Chan menyeringai, "hehe, hyung kan bule, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris."

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu kan kelasku ada di mana? Pergi ke kelas sebelas B, ketuk pintunya, tanyakan apakah aku dapat membantumu atau tidak, dan kemungkinan besar aku akan selalu dapat membantumu."

"Baiklah, hyung, aku akan melakukannya jika aku membutuhkanmu."

"Good boy." tiba-tiba saja tanganku melayang dan hinggap di atas kepala Lee Chan. Aku mengusap rambutnya seperti mengusap kepala anak anjing. Tapi aku harus mengakui juga, bahwa Lee Chan ini adalah adik kelas yang imut, sampai-sampai tubuhku menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku. It's okay, hal seperti ini, di SMA North, sudah biasa kan?

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat lalu pergi meninggalkan sebuah senyuman untukku.

Berhasil. Setelah Seungkwan, akhirnya aku dapat berkenalan dengan teman baru. Betapa menyedihkannya ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, bahkan di sekolah, hanya karena aku tidak mudah bergaul. Tapi sekarang, aku pantas kepada diri sendiri atas kemajuan yang kumiliki.

x

x

x

x

x

Author POV -

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Aku tidak menjamin rasanya enak :(_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Gwenchana, Vernon-ssi, aku akan memakan mie buatanmu, tida peduli apapun rasanya_

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Kau yakin? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa mie buatanku enak rasanya :(_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Vernon-ssi, kau kan sudah janji! Oh iya, kau harus berhenti menggunakan emoticon itu, aku tidak menyukainya!_

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Maksudmu ini: :(_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Eo! Kau sebaiknya berhenti menggunakan emoticon itu dan gunakan emoticon lain, yang lebih menyenangkan._

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Kalau ini bagaimana? ^-^_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Aigoo, aku menyukainya, matanya mirip seperti saat kau sedang tersenyum ^-^_

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Arrasso! Eh, Seungkwannie, kau tidak berasal dari Seoul, ya? Kau memiliki logat dan dialek yang berbeda setiap kali kau berbicara_

 _From: Seungkwannie:_  
 _Eo! Aku lahir dan besar di Jeju. Bahkan margaku adalah Boo, kau pasti belum pernah mendengarnya_

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Ne, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Jadi besok, kau harus mengajarkan aku berbicara dalam dialek Jeju, okey?_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Omooo dengan senang hati, Mister Bule kkkk~_

"Mmmm, jadi dari tadi anak mommy sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok."

"Aish... mommy..." Vernon merengek dan memprotes kelakuan ibunya yang mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Sedaritadi, si mommy memang sudah memperhatikan Vernon karena anaknya mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti idiot, dan itu jelas menggaggu Vernon karena merasa privasinya terbongkar.

"Mianhae, mianhae, salahku." sang ibu tertawa dan membiarkan Vernon kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya bersmaa ponsel. "Tapi besok temanmu jadi datang?" tanya ibunya iseng.

"Mommyyyy! Mommy sudah baca pesanku dari jauh, ya?!"

"Mommy hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak sedang sakit. Kau bisa melanjutkannya kok."

"Kau ingin mengundang temanmu ke mari, hm?" tanya sang ayah.

"Eo." jawab Vernon. Ia lalu menoleh ayahnya yang sedang fokus bekerja dengan laptop di meja makan setelah makan malam beres. "Dad, boleh tidak aku mengundang temanku ke rumah besok?"

"Of course. Kau akan mengundan berapa orang? Apa perlu daddy membuka tenda di halaman belakang agar kalian bisa main dengan lebih leluasa?"

"No, dad, hanya satu kok. Dia akan datang besok sore."

"Hanya satu? Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku berjanji untuk membuatkannya mie instan, karena dia sudah membuat sebelas donat rasa greentea untukku."

Sang ayah meledak dalam tawaan. Sulit dipercaya bahwa anaknya akan menjadi sekonyol itu meskipun usianya sudah menginjak remaja, dan beberapa tahun lagi akan menjadi dewasa. Orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah ingat bahwa mereka membesarkan Vernon dengan cara itu.

"Dia datang hanya untuk makan mie instan buatanmu?!" suara sang ayah mengolok-olok. Vernon terdiam, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat ayahnya itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah izin dari kedua orang tuanya agar besok ia dapat membawa Seungkwan ke rumah.

"Seungkwannie, dad, namanya. Dari Jeju."

"Mommyyyy..." untuk terakhir kalinya, Vernon berharap bahwa sang ibu akan berhenti menggodanya seperti itu.

"Dia satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Eo. Kami baru kenal beberapa hari semenjak hukuman razia waktu itu."

"Boleh." jawab sang ayah, masih dengan cekikikkannya yang menyebalkan. "Apa perlu mommy memasak sesuatu untuk kalian berdua? Kalian tidak mungkin hanya makan mie instan saja, kan?"

"Ya... sedikit cemilan." kata Vernon. "Tapi janji ya, besok kalian jangan menggodaku yang macam-macam!"

"Memang siapa yang akan menggodamu yang macam-macam?"

"...ya, tidak ada sih."

Sang ayah memperlihatkan tatapan bangganya. Sudah sekian lama, baru kali ini Vernon bertingkah laku aneh hanya karena kedatangan seorang teman. Mungkin karena teman yang ini adalah lain, bukan Jinhong dan Moonbin yang biasa berteriak bersamanya ketika sedang bermain game. Ayahnya pikir, mungkin Seungkwan bukan hanya sekedar kenalan atau teman untuk makan mie instan bersama. Tetap saja, mereka membiarkan Vernon yang memutuskan.

"Okey, pokoknya besok Seungkwan boleh datang, ya!"

Kedua orang tua Vernon saling menatap, tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Vernon, belakangan kau tidak pernah dapat surat cinta lagi, ya?"

"Uhm..." wajah Vernon membeku. "Ti...dak, sih..."

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu daddy tidak perlu mengganti kode kombinasi di ranselmu lagi."

"Ehe... iya, tidak perlu."

Sudah beberapa hari Vernon lupa bilang bahwa ia masih menerima surat cinta yang sangat misterius itu. Bahkan sekarang, bentuknya mungkin sudah tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai surat cinta lagi, melainkan surat teror. Vernon hanya takut bahwa orang tuanya akan panik dan membawa masalah ini ke jenjang yang lebih jauh lagi. Mengingat bahwa sekarang ia tidak hanya menerima surat itu lewat tasnya di atas secarik kertas, melainkan lewat SMS dan telepon asing ke ponselnya

Dan surat itu menjadi lebih parah ketika hari di mana Vernon makan kue donat buatan Seungkwan di bawah pohon rindang.

x

x

 _Dear Vernon,_  
 _please remember that you must answer my question: 10 OR 11? Tell me the answer through your combination code._

 _DC._

 _x_

 _Dear Vernon,_  
 _you owe me the answer: 10 OR 11?_

 _DC._

 _x_

 _Dear Vernon,_  
 _I'll keep sending you these letters if you don't answer!_

 _DC._

 _x_

 _Dear Vernon,_  
 _Your combination code hasn't changed yet. Try to play with me?_

 _DC._

Dan Vernon masih belum mengganti kode kombinasi ranselnya.

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Yippiee~~~ update deh :3 semoga kalian gak bosen yah sama ceritanya hehehe menurut kalian, Vernon bakal milih angka 10 atau 11? Kata author mah 13 sih :p wheey pokoknya makasih buat review nya yaap, sangat menyemangati author sekali. Yang ini juga jangan lupa di review, ok? gak rame emang cuma author gak mau diswriting lagi -_- pokoknya di revieewww okee? sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa *aminnn


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Hari Sabtu yang agak berbeda bagi Vernon, ia bahkan menolak ajakkan beberapa teman yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di hari sabtu. Memang hanya ramyeon, tapi ia membuatnya bagaikan makanan eropa yang harganya puluhan dollar, bahkan penampilannya untuk hari ini tidaklah terlihat seperti Vernon yang biasanya, ia meminta sang ibu untuk memoles dirinya sedikit.

Vernon sudah bangun dari tidurnya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu, kurang lebih jam delapan pagi. Kedatangannya di ruang tamu membuat kedua orang tuanya takjub, karena selama ini Vernon tidak pernah bangun pagi di akhir pekan, bahkan dengan keadaan sudah mandi dan rapi. Ia tidak pernah berhenti bertanya apakah ibunya masih punya stok ramyeon di bunker makanan.

Sudah pukul sebelas siang, Vernon terduduk sambil gemetaran di sofa berwarna putih yang terletak di ruang tamu. Memandangi ponselnya seakan menunggu akan keajaiban yang datang. Kedua orang tuanya turut berada di sana, dengan pakaian yang rapi, bahkan jauh lebih rapi daripada Vernon dan itu membuatnya sangat gugup.

"Kalian benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Vernon, ia menjepit kedua telapak tangannya dengan paha.

"Daddy kan sudah bilang, hari ini kami akan pergi ke rumah paman Mingyu dan Wonwoo." jawab ayahnya.

"Ya... tapi... masa Vernon ditinggal sendirian?"

"Kau juga biasanya suka kalau sendirian di rumah." sang ibu memijat tengkuk Vernon dengan gemulai. "Kau gugup, ya?"

"No, not at all." Vernon menjawab lemah. Kedua orang tuanya saling menatap dan tersenyum puas dengan apa yang mereka sedang lihat saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata ayahnya.

"Kupikir kalian akan menetap di rumah," Vernon masih mengeluh, "kalau aku menghancurkan sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kau memang selalu menghancurkan sesuatu?"

"Oh, mom, come on-"

Baru saja Vernon akan mengeluh lagi, ponselnya bergetar di atas meja dan menunjukkan nama Seungkwan di layarnya. Detak jantung Vernon tiba-tiba bertambah cepat seperti ia sudah meminum lima botol energy drink untuk har ini. Vernon lalu mengambil ponselnya, menggenggamnya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Y-Yoboseyo?" sapanya dalam telepon.

 _"Vernon-ssi, aku sudah berada di depan rumah nomor sepuluh, yang ada mobil BMW berwarna putih?"_

Vernon terdiam. Ia membiarkan otaknya bekerja secara perlahan agar dapat memastikan segalanya dengan matang-matang.

"Ekhm, okey, aku keluar sekarang." Vernon menutup sambungannya.

"Temanmu sudah datang?"

"Aku ke depan dulu." Vernon langsung berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Menakjubkan, ia melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, memakai kaos berkerah berwarna kuning dan celana jeans robek-robek sepanjang lutut. Rambutnya terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, wajahnya terlihat begitu kalem dan santai. Sangat kebalikan dengan Vernon, yang perasaannya tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

Vernon membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. "Hey." sapanya dengan lembut, sementara darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan deras seakan berlomba memompa jantung di dada. Ia membukakan pagar rumahnya untuk Seungkwan, dan merasa sangat lega karena Seungkwan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyenangkan. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda kalau tidak memakai seragam."

"Lebih tampan, ya?" tanya Seungkwan iseng.

"Mmm, tidak juga." balas Vernon dingin, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka memecah tawa bersama.

"Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Eo, tapi mereka akan segera berangkat untuk sebuah acara. Tidak akan lama kok." jawab Vernon. Sambil menutup pagar rumahnya, ia berpikir mengenai reaksi yang akan dimiliki Seungkwan ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua Vernon adalah pasangan gay. Itu... itu yang daritadi ia khawatirkan. "Uhm, Seungkwan-ah,"

"Ne, Vernon-ssi?"

"Mmm." Vernon menelan salivanya dalam-dalam, ia mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat, namun lidahnya seperti membeku dan perih jika ia berbicara. Berkali-kali Vernon membersihkan kerongkongannya, ia terlanjur membuat Seungkwan penasaran untuk kalimat yang selanjutnya. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain, Vernon memang harus berbicara. "Kuharap... kau..."

"..."

"Kuharap kau tidak akan terkejut melihat orang tuaku."

Seungkwan terkekeh, "wae? Kenapa? Apa mereka terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Kupikir... akan menyeramkan bagimu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Seungkwan bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Vernon maksud dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Demi membuat segalanya lebih jelas, Vernon segera mengajak Seungkwan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Seungkwan melihat ada dua namja lain yang duduk di sofa, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua orang tua Vernon, ayah dan ibunya, Mark Tuan dan Kunpimook Buwakhul. Seungkwan masih tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari kedua namja itu, apalagi dari gestik mereka, itu membuat Seungkwan berpikir tentang hal yang jauh dari kepalanya sendiri.

Kedua namja itu, orang tua Vernon, berdiri dan tersenyum sebagai sapaan non-verbal mereka yang hangat untuk Seungkwan. Untuk sementara, Seungkwan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi antara Vernon dan kedua ahjussi itu.

"Annyeong haseyo." Seungkwan refleks memberikan hormat kepada mereka. Senyuman di bibirnya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat ia berada di depan gerbang rumah Vernon. Tepat di belakangnya, Vernon berdiri, menggigit jari dan menunggu reaksi yang lebih daripada hanya sekedar sapaan normal seperti tadi.

"Annyeong," sang ibu, Bambam, tersenyum dengan sangat ramah menajawabnya, "jadi kau ya yang namanya Seungkwan?"

"Ne, bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Vernon sudah menceritakannya kemarin."

"Aaah, begitu..." Seungkwan mempertahankan bibirnya melebar.

"Seungkwan-ah." panggil Vernon seraya menghampirinya. "Mereka orang tuaku, ayahku Mark Tuan dan ibuku Kunpimook Buwakhul."

Memang, itu mengejutkan bagi Seungkwan. Dia hampir saja berteriak begitu mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Vernon, tapi sebuah kehebatan yang dimiliki Seungkwan, ia berhasil menahan teriakannya dan berperilaku normal, layaknya tidak ada hal aneh apapun yang terjadi. Masih sulit di percaya baginya, bahwa Vernon dibesarkan oleh pasangan gay, tapi juga sekaligus takjub karena Vernon bisa hidup sebahagia ini dengan mereka.

"Uhm, oh, annyeong haseyo, paman Mark dan..."

"Bambam." bisik Vernon.

"Bambam." Seungkwan mengulangi dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi daripada normalnya ia berbicara. "Namaku Boo Seungkwan, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Apakah Boo itu nama marga keluargamu?" tanya Bambam.

"Ne."

"Sangat bertipikal Jeju." sambung Mark seraya mengarahkan pandangan yang menggoda kepada Vernon. "Baiklah," Mark merangkul bahu sang istri, "Vernon, Seungkwan kan sudah datang, jadi kau sudah bisa kami tinggalkan di sini, okey?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar harus pergi?" wajah Vernon mengkerut khawatir.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Mommy sudah sediakan semua bahan-bahan masak jika kalian perlu, kalian hanya tinggal mengambilnya saja."

"Okey."

"Dikatakan sebentar lagi akan hujan, kalian sebaiknya tetap tinggal di rumah."

"Yes."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Vernon, call me if you need anything, okay? I'll get you immediately."

"Okay, dad."

"Seungkwan-ssi, tolong jaga Vernon di rumah, ya? Dia bisa berbuat aneh kapan saja." kata Bambam.

"Hehe, ne, aku akan melakukannya." Seungkwan menyeringai. Lalu kedua orang tua Vernon pergi meninggalkan mereka di rumah sendirian, hanya berdua. Kali ini Vernon jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan jika ia meledakkan kompor atau memotong tangannya sendiri dengan spatula.

"Orang tuamu ramah sekali." kata Seungkwan.

"Begitukah? Kupikir kau akan segera membenciku karena orang tuaku adalah pasangan gay."

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" Seungkwan memukul belikat Vernon. "Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku melihatmu bahagia hidup dengan mereka."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku bahagia, hm?" Vernon menantang.

"Apa mereka mengadopsimu? Sejak kapan?"

"Eo, sejak aku masih bayi."

"Nah, kalau kau tidak bahagia, mungkin kau sudah melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Itu tandanya mereka membesarkanmu dengan sangat baik."

Ada sebuah kebanggaan di raut wajah Vernon, dan itu memicu kepada apresiasi Seungkwan akan orang tuanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah normal.

"Gomawo." bisik Vernon. _Mereka memang membesarkanku dengan sangat sangat baik,_ pikirnya. "So, kita mau makan ramyeon, kan? Mie instan?"

"Kau sudah selesai memasaknya?"

"Belum, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak akan membantu." kata Seungkwan cepat, ia melipat tangannya dan melempar tatapan yang menantang kepada Vernon. "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan membuatkannya untukku. Tadi, sekarang atau nanti, pokoknya kau harus memasaknya dengan caramu sendiri, olehmu sendiri. Arra?"

"Yak! Aku tidak pandai memasak, aku juga tidak memiliki percaya diri yang setinggi itu!"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk makan siang bersamamu, bukan membantumu memasak mie instan."

Lelaki macam apa, itu yang pertama ada di pikiran Vernon. Apa iya dia se _anak_ _mami_ ini? Vernon mungkin anak yang pandai dan disukai semua orang, tapi kalau soal pekerjaan rumah, ia mungkin akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengangkat tangan dan berlari. Masak mie instan, bocah berumur lima tahun pun mungkin sudah dapat melakukannya hari gini.

"Hft," Vernon menghela napasnya berat, "baiklah, mianhae karena telah membuatmu frustasi. Kau duduk saja di meja makan, aku akan mempersiapkannya."

Dengan setengah hati Vernon berjalan ke counter dapur, sementara Seungkwan diam-diam terkekeh melihat sikap Vernon yang ternyata berada di luar perkiraannya.

Vernon melihat ada berbagai macam bahan di atas counter dapurnya; mie instan, telur dan beberapa sayuran, serta beberapa perlengkapan dapur yang harus ia pakai ketika ia akan memasak mie instan. Sudah pasti megesalkan bagi orang lain jika melihat seorang namja berumur tujuh belas tahun, tampan, mempesona dan juga cerdas kebingungan dalam membedakan antara wajan penggorengan dan panci untuk merebus.

Bisa, jika hanya memasak mienya saja.

Sebelum Vernon membuka kemasan ramyeon, ia menuangkan air ke dalam panci besar dan menaruhnya di atas kompor yang apinya sudah menyala. Hebat, bukan? Menyalakan kompor terlebih dahulu sebelum menaruh panci di atasnya. Ia lalu memasukkan mie kriting yang masih keras ke dalamnya. Sambil menunggu ramyeonnya matang, Vernon berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sayuran dan telurnya?

 _Terserah_ , pikir Vernon, ia mungkin hanya akan memasak ramyeonnya saja. Bumbu penyedap ia masukkan ketika air sudah agak mendidih. Jika dihirup dari aromanya, sepertinya Vernon berhasil memasak mie instan, setidaknya setelah kesekian kali ia masak mie instan rasa garam atau hambar. Setelah yakin akan tingkat kematangan, Vernon mematikan kompor.

Untung saja Vernon tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan kompor dengan baik. Kalau tidak mungkin rumahnya sudah kebakaran.

Berhubung Vernon tahu bahwa orang Korea suka makan mie langsung dari pancinya, Vernon membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan kain dan membawa panci itu ke atas meja makan.

"Ta-da!"

Seungkwan terkejut.

"Ramyeon a la Vernon Tuan." kata Vernon. Ada nada yang begitu bersemangat pada suaranya, tapi juga ketidakyakinan yang kental.

Seungkwan membuka tutup panci bening dan asap mengepul bebas dari dalam panci. Ia mencium aromanya, begitu segar dan membangkitkan rasa lapar.

"Kuharap kau tidak kecewa." kata Vernon.

"Ini hanya mie instan." Seungkwan tertawa. Seungkwan mencicipi kuah ramyeon dengan sendok, melihat airnya yang berwarna oranye kemerahan benar-benar membuatnya merasa puas dengan masakan sederhana Vernon.

Dengan seksama dan gugup, Vernon terus memperhatikan mimik wajah Seungkwan dan memastikan bahwa rasa dari ramyeonnya tidaklah seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Eottokhae?"

"..."

"Apa rasanya tidak enak?"

"..."

"Seungkwan?"

"Ini enak."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo, benar-benar a la Vernon."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Jelas aku menyukainya. Kau menambahkan apa di dalamnya?" tanya Seungkwan seraya melahap ramyeon dengan sumpit. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, namun dilihat dari cara ia memakan ramyeon itu, Vernon yakin bahwa ia kini sudah berhasil membuat masakan sendiri.

"Aku hanya mengurangi bumbunya saja sedikit, takutnya kau sakit perut."

"Yak! Aku ini orang Korea, ramyeon itu makanan termurah dan terenak, jadi sudah jelas aku tidak akan sakit perut." Seungkwan mencoba untuk mencerna makanannya perlahan. "Tapi aku suka, ini tidak terlalu asin atau pedas seperti biasanya. Kau hebat!"

"Ahh..." Vernon mengelus dadanya lega, "tapi... aku lupa memasukan telur ke dalamnya... maksudku... aku takut mie-nya gagal, nanti malah tidak enak."

"Gwenchana, beginipun aku sudah suka."

"Jinjja?"

"Kau sebaiknya lepas apronmu dan makan bersamaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang menggunakan apron ketika memasak mie instan."

Dengan senyuman yang lebar, Vernon melepas apron yang diikat di tubuhnya dan duduk berhadap dengan Seungkwan di meja makan.

"Uh, chakkaman!" sela Seungkwan tepat saat Vernon akan melahap sesuap ramyeon. Tangan Seungkwan bergerak ke poni Vernon dan membawanya lembut ke belakang telinga hingga terkait. Tidak tahu datangnya dari mana, tapi yang Seungkwan lakukan itu memberikan sebuah perasaan yang aneh bagi Vernon. "Ponimu panjang sekali, kau tidak berniat untuk memotongnya?"

Vernon terdiam, menunggu hingga Seungkwan beres dalam urusan rambutnya, sekaligus berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaan di dadanya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang?"

"Nugu?"

"Pemain film hollywood, siapa namanya? Yang bermain di film Titanic bersama dengan Kate Winslet."

"..."

"Leonardo Di'Caprio."

"..."

"Rambutmu persis seperti dia, seperti Jack Dawson."

"Mana yang lebih tampan?" Vernon memicingkan matanya setelah diam selama beberapa saat. "Dia, atau aku? Jack Dawson atau Vernon?"

"Mana bisa aku membandingkannya." kata Seungkwan.

"Tentu kau bisa. Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya, secara tidak langsung kau juga melakukan perbandingan. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tadi itu hanya main-main, yang punya rambut seperti Jack Dawson kan bukan hanya kau."

"Jawab saja!"

"Huft..." Seungkwan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja. Ia membuat penglihatannya lebih jelas dan lebih fokus ke arah wajah Vernon. Memang tidak dapat disangkal bahwa Vernon memang mirip dengan pemain film hollywood yang satu itu, Leonardo di'Caprio, apalagi dengan tatanan rambut yang seperti ini, yang Vernon punya saat ini. Namun, jika harus jujur dari dalam hati kecilnya, Seungkwan menemukan perbedaan yang besar pada Vernon. "Menurutku, kau lebih tampan."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya.. itu hanya pendapat sementara. Bisa berubah lagi jika model rambutmu berubah."

"Apa aku harus membiarkannya seperti ini?"

"Wae? Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?"

"Supaya aku menjadi tetap lebih tampan buatmu."

"Pabo!" balas Seungkwan. "Makan yang banyak! Kau harus membuatkanku satu porsi lagi!"

Vernon terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka, menghabiskan ramyeon di satu panci yang sama. Tanpa terasa, mereka juga saling mencoba untuk saling memahami, mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing dan perasaan masing-masing, mencoba untuk menggali arti di setiap momentum yang terjadi.

Hujan, benar, apa yang ayahnya katakan itu memang benar, siang hari ini akan hujan. Dan itu mengganggu rencana bermain mereka di luar, tapi juga menguntungkan... untuk beberapa bagian.

"Vernon-ssiiiii, jangan tutupi wajahmu!"

"Aniyooo, ini memalukan."

"Aniyooo, neomu gwiyeowo! Ayo bukaaaa!"

"..."

"Omoooo! Lihat wajah itu!"

"Seungkwan-ah, sungguh, ini memalukan."

"Aniyo, jangan kau tutupi lagi wajahmu!"

Tidak pernah Vernon berpikir bahwa ia akan melihat wajahnya sendiri di hadapan kaca dengan ekspresi seperti itu, dengan ekspresi yang sangat menjijikan itu, dan itu adalah yang pertama kalinya karena selama ini ia selalu bangga dengan wajahnya yang tampan setiap kali ia melihatnya di depan kaca cermin

Kunciran rambut apel yang Seungkwan buat di atas kepalanya itu membuatnya seperti ingin menampar diri sendiri. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ibunya bahkan pernah melakukan hal itu terhadap rambutnya.

"Vernon-ssi, kita harus membuat selfie!"

"NO!"

"Ayolaaah, aku janji ini hanya untukku saja."

"Hanya untukmu?" Vernon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eo." Seungkwan mengangguk. "Kau sudah lihat dirimu, kan? Kau benar-benar imut."

"Kalau Jinhong dan Moonbin sampai tahu aku berdandan seperti ini, aku bisa mati digoda mereka." protes Vernon.

"Jebaaaal~~~"

Deg. Serangan wajah imut Seungkwan bagai membuat Vernon harus menahan semua perkataan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Sekarang pipinya memerah akibat tidak dapat menahan emosi di kepalanya dan berakhir dengan mengikuti apa yang Seungkwan katakan.

Crek! Satu buah selfie telah dibuat di ponsel Seungkwan, anak itu terlihat begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Berbeda dengan Vernon, yang terlihat telah menyesali segalanya.

"Lalu, akan kau apakan foto itu?"

"Akan kusimpan. Mahakaryaku yang pertama dan paling istimewa."

"Mahakarya." Vernon mengulangi dengan tujuan mengejeknya.

"Kau memang sebuah mahakarya, tidak banyak orang sepertimu."

"...jinjja?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama dan mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'mahakarya' itu.

"Eo." sekali lagi Seungkwan menegaskan. "Kau memang sebuah mahakarya. Dan aku senang bisa mengenalmu.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Vernon katakan, hanya sebuah senyuman sederhana akan rasa malu dan juga kebanggaan tersendiri. Di balik senyuman itu juga terdapat sebuah perasaan, di mana ia mengagumi Seungkwan akan ucapan dari mulutnya yang selalu membuat Vernon merasa lebih baik.

"Katakanlah aku beruntung karena aku mengenalmu."

"Tapi..." Vernon mematahkannya, "ada seseorang yang jauh lebih beruntung darimu."

"Nugu? Pacarmu?"

"Eish, aku tidak punya pacar." Vernon mengoreksi. Ia lalu pergi ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil setumpukan kertas-kertas. "Coba kau baca."

Seungkwan menuruti apa kata Vernon dan membaca kertas itu satu persatu. Ternyata kumpulan kertas itu adalah surat-surat yang selama ini Vernon terima dari penggemar rahasianya sekaligus teroris yang diam-diam memperhatikannya di sekolah.

"Suratnya manis sekali, kau pasti kewalahan menerimanya, bukan?" canda Seungkwan.

"Aku memang kewalahan. Semua surat itu berasal dari satu orang." Vernon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit dengan mata yang kosong. "Kenapa aku menyebutnya sebagai orang yang paling beruntung?"

Seungkwan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Vernon dan memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama. "Wae?"

"Dia menaruh semua surat itu ke dalam tas ranselku."

"Yang berarti dia tahu kode kombinasi tasmu?"

"Eo, dia tahu segalanya." Vernon menatap wajah Seungkwan. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang kode kombinasi di tasku, entah kenapa aku hanya tidak ingin, lagipula orang tuaku tidak mengizinkannya. Dan kau tahu? Aku mengubah kode kombinasiku hanya karena anak ini mengirim surat terus menerus ke dalam tasku."

"Dan kau sudah mengubahnya lagi?"

"Belum. Percuma saja, anak itu punya segala cara."

"Dan..." Seungkwan berdehem lalu membaca salah satu dari surat yang ada di tangannya. "Sepuluh dan sebelas-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." suara Vernon terdengar pasrah. "Tampaknya dia menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu dari angka itu, yang memiliki arti lain." jelas Vernon.

"Apa mungkin ini bisa merujuk kepada seseorang? Mungkin dari kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, makanya dia menyuruhmu untuk memilih."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang harus kupilih."

"Ya..." Seungkwan bersusah payah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada Vernon tentang maksud dari semua surat itu. "Kupikir anak ini menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah meliriknya sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa meliriknya!? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan diri."

"Ada baiknya jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dia menunggu jawabanmu." kata Seungkwan.

"Apa yang harus kujawab? Kemana aku harus-"

Drrrtt Drrrtt... getaran ponsel Vernon menginterupsi obrolan serius mereka. Itu lagi, baru saja mereka membicarakannya.

Unknown Number. Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat Jinhong dan Moonbin datang ke rumah Vernon untuk bermain game. Vernon melempar tatapan ke mata Seungkwan, seakan meminta keputusan atas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan panggilan itu, dan untungnya Seungkwan cepat mengerti.

"Angkat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Percaya padaku! Angkat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Vernon menuruti perintah Seungkwan.

"Y-yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Aniyo, dia tidak berbica-"

"Jangan matikan!" Seungkwan menahan tangan Vernon. "Bicara! Biarkan saja jika dia tidak mendengar, sekarang kau beri jawaban!"

"Jawaban?"

"Sepuluh, atau sebelas?"

"Mwo?"

"Jawab saja!"

Vernon tidak mengenali perasaan yang satu ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan, ia tidak mengerti. Sepuluh, sebelas, itu hanyalah angka biasa baginya, itu hanyalah kode kombinasi yang ayahnya pasang untuk menjaga keamanan di tasnya. Kini, kedua angka itu bagai penentu kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Ekhm... yoboseyo?" Vernon mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau berbicara, aku yang akan berbicara."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dari mana kau berasal, tempatmu berada, aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, tidak ada." kata Vernon seraya mencengkram telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. "Tapi aku adalah namja, sangnamja, meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau juga seorang namja, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan terang-terangan."

"..."

"Kau bertanya, apakah aku memilih sepuluh atau sebelas."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku memilih sepuluh."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Hoalah baru update lagi :3 Yippieee~ sepertinya cerita ini semakin rame hehe *gak juga kok thor* -_- pokoknya makasih banyak buat review yang udah kalian tinggalkan sebagai jejak di chapter sebelumnya, itu beneran bikin author semakin semangat ngerjainnya. Chapter yang ini jangan lupa di review juga yah biar makin greget ceritanya :3 segini duluuu maafin pendek lagi T_T tapi mudah mudahan chapter selanjutnya bisa meningkat lebih baik, okee? byee :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Vernon POV -

Aku tidak pernah menjadi serindu ini dengan hujan, menikmati kedatangannya, mendengarkan setiap percikan air yang jatuh ke tanah, menghirup aromanya yang menyegarkan dan merasakan atmosfir yang hangat melekat pada diriku. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai hujan, meskipun siang hari ini mulutku tidak pernah berhenti bermantra agar hujan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Melihat Seungkwan tertidur di atas kasurku menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang kusukai, favoritku, dan itu terjadi dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Meski dengan mata yang tertutup, rasanya aku masih dapat melihat seluruh alam semesta melaluinya, atau mungkin bima sakti yang berformasi menjadi seorang Seungkwan yang sempurna. Tiap lekukan di wajahnya menggoda untuk kusentuh, dan menyakitkan ketika fakta mengatakan bahwa aku tidak dapat melakukannya.

Dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, perasaan yang mendorongku untuk menyicipi bibir merah muda Seungkwan. Jujur, bagiku perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggu, tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa aku juga menikmatinya, mengapresiasi datangnya perasaan ini, mencuri sensibilitasku dan mengontrol pikiranku hingga aku kehilangan akal sehat.

Sulit untuk menahan kedua mataku yang berat ini, yang mulai mengantuk karena dinyanyikan alunan lagu hujan dan sentuhan udara dingin, itu menusuk tubuhku hingga ke tulang. Tubuh ini seakan memaksaku untuk berbaring di sana, di samping Seungkwan, untuk mentap wajahnya lebih dekat dan mengeksplor segala sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuketahui, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Bagaimana... bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak lari jauh dari dalam diriku sendiri? Agar aku tidak membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh besar dan menjadi semakin liar, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya.

Ini yang pertama kali, pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutku. Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sana dan menyerang ke dadaku. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi, hingga mereka sampai di hati.

"Ahh..." aku mengusap wajahku sendiri, dengan harapan rasa mengantuk ini akan hilang dengan sekali sentuhan saja. Aniyo, Seungkwan masih berbaring di sana, dan dia memikatku.

Kudengar ada suara klakson mobil berteriak nyaring dari depan rumahku. Oh, appa dan eomma sudah kembali. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka akan kembali secepat ini, tapi mungkin mereka akan menyelamatkan perasaan tidak masuk akalku yang daritadi mengaum dari dalam hatiku.

Kreek~

Refleks aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok appa sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi kulihat, hanya saja agak sedikit basah karena hujan di luar.

Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di depan bibir, menandakan bahwa appa sebaiknya tetap diam karena Seungkwan sedang tertidur pulas. Appa juga membalasnya dengan kode yang lain, seakan menyuruhku keluar dari kamar karena akan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku.

Kupastikan bahwa Seungkwan tidak akan bangun setelah beberapa langkah aku keluar dari kamar. Meski rasanya tidak ingin, aku benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti appa ke ruang tamu.

"Dia tertidur." aku mencoba menjelaskan sebelum mereka bertanya sesuatu yang ada di luar dugaan.

Nyatanya, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum seraya melepas jas mereka masing-masing. "It's okay, cuaca seperti ini memang sangat enak untuk tidur. Daddy pikir kau juga tertidur."

"Akan kubangunkan dan kuantar dia pulang."

"Aniyo!" eomma menggertak, matanya melebar dan menatap sinis mataku. "Biarkan dia terbangun dengan sendirinya. Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, kita makan malam bersama dulu, setelah itu kau antar dia pulang. Mommy akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Kau juga ngantuk, kan?" tanya daddy. Aku benar-benar mengantuk, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam hanya karena menyentuh tubuh Seungkwan di bagian yang salah. "Gwenchana, kalian bisa tidur dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu hingga Seungkwan bangun."

"Uhmm, Vernon."

"Yes, dad?"

"Please go to my room. There are few things I want to discuss with you."

Ruangannya? Maksudnya... kamarnya? Mollayo, tidak ada banyak ruangan di rumah ini. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Terkahir aku masuk ke kamar ini, mungkin sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu saat eomma terkena penyakit demam, syukurlah demamnya tidak terlalu parah. Jujur saja, aku sangat jarang masuk ke kamar mereka, aku sendiri saja bertanya-tanya apakah dulu aku tidur dengan mereka, di atas ranjang yang sama ketika aku masih kecil. Sprey dan dekorasinya sudah banyak yang berbeda, dalam beberapa minggu, aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat lagi bentuk asli dari kamar ini.

Ada banyak fotoku yang dipajang di sini, baik di atas meja atau di dinding. Foto masa kecilku yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Foto pernikahan appa dan eomma, foto ketika aku memakai baju pertamaku dan hari pertamaku masuk taman kanak-kanak. Tidak hanya itu, tidak hanya kenangan di antara kami bertiga, tetapi juga foto kelulusan SMA milik eomma dan appa, foto kelulusan mereka dari universitas, dan ada beberapa wajah lainnya yang kukenal.

"Kau menatap foto-foto itu terlalu dekat." suara appa mengejutkanku. "Ada yang istimewa?"

"Eo." jawabku. "Ini siapa? Di antara mereka semua, apa aku pernah melihatnya?"

Appa datang menghampiriku dan ikut memperhatikan foto yang sama. "Maksudmu ini? Yang pendek?"

"Eo."

"Tentu kau pernah melihatnya, hanya saja sudah lama. Mereka sekarang tinggal di luar kota."

"Apa dia salah satu dari sahabatmu, dad?"

"Ne. Yang pendek itu sahabat daddy, namanya Jinhwan. Dulu appa pernah hampir menyukainya."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, dia sudah dimiliki duluan oleh orang lain, yaitu sahabatnya mommy. Kau lihat namja tinggi yang ada di sampingnya,"

"Ini bukannya paman Junhoe?"

"Exactly. Daddy melihat bagaimana Junhoe menyatakan cintanya kepada Jinhwan, dan daddy berani bertaruh bahwa momen itu adalah yang terindah yang pernah daddy lihat. Lagipula, mommy lebih menarik kok. Dan yang pasti daddy tidak akan memacari sahabat daddy sendiri."

"Why? Memang ada istilahnya kalau memacari sahabat sendiri itu tidak wajar?"

"Wajar." Kata daddy. "Hanya saja, akhirnya tidak akan menjadi seindah yang dibayangkan. Daddy sudah mengingatkan loh ya."

"Hft... sahabatku adalah Moonbin, Jinhong dan Joshua. Mana mungkin aku memacari salah satu dari mereka?" aku tertawa, mengingat aku tidak pernah memiliki sahabat yang semacam itu, yang memikat hati.

"Daddy hanya mengingatkan." dia mengubah sedikit posisi figura yang berisikan fotoku di dinding. "Tadi kalian melakuka apa saja?"

"Hanya memasak, lalu kami bermain di kamar. Tadinya kami akan pergi keluar untuk sekedar membeli camilan, tapi ternyata hujan."

"Sudah daddy bilang kan hari ini akan hujan."

"Eo. Sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, kami mengobrol di kamar."

"Mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Daddy benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Of course. Daddy hanya memastika bahwa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan kepada Seungkwan."

"Anakmu itu siapa, sih? Aku atau Seungkwan?"

Daddy terkekeh, itu pun membuatku tersenyum karena dapat melihat wajahnya yang mulai menua dapat menjadi secerah saat dia masih sangat muda. "Lalu?"

"Aku berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang nanti, mungkin setelah hujan beres atau setelah Seungkwan terbangun. Dia bilang dia ngantuk, jadi saat kami sedang mengobrol, Seungkwan ketiduran."

"Gwenchana, jangan bangunkan dia." kata daddy. Aku tidak tahu di mana pentingnya pembicaraan kami hingga harus menggunakan ruangan khusus seperti ini. Namun, aku memperhatikan raut wajah daddy dari tadi, dan selalu saja ada hal yang mengganjal setiap kali ia mengangkat alisnya, atau bahkan tersenyum. "Ekhm, Vernon,"

"Yes, dad?"

"Kau memang belum delapan belas tahun, tapi kupikir kau akan mengerti jika aku mengatakannya."

Benar, aku memang belum delapan belas tahun, dan itu membuat perasaanku menjadi buruk.

"Daddy jelas tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menyukai orang tertentu, apalagi memilih pasangan untukmu. Semua itu bergantung padamu, bukan begitu?"

"Ne."

"Hanya saja, daddy ingin mengatakan, bahwa kau harus bisa memutuskan segalanya dengan baik. Daddy tidak tahu apakah kau menyukai namja, atau yeoja, entah mana yang hatimu pilih. Tapi sekalinya aku memilih, kau harus bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa pilihanmu itu adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Understood?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang menyukai namja?"

"Daddy tidak bisa mengatakannya. Apa yang daddy katakan tadi hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga. Dan kau tahu? Daddy bisa melihatmu ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Eeey, dad, kau tahu aku bahkan tidak memiliki cinta pertama?"

"Kau akan segera memilikinya."

Apa mungkin daddy melihat caraku menatap wajah Seungkwan? Apa mungkin dia merasakan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku? Apa dia menyadari bahwa sekarang ini hatiku sedang merasakan sesuatu yang asing? Aku dan daddy sebelumnya tidak pernah membicarakan soal urusan cinta, paling hanya sekilas saja dan selalu dibawa dalam candaan, tapi kali ini daddy sepertinya menginginkanku untuk menentukan sesuatu, semacam keputusan yang akan menjadi awalan untuk hidupku yang baru dan akan kubawa hingga ke masa depan.

"Kau tahu? Daddy tidak akan memutuskan dengan siapa kau harus berpacaran, atau bahkan menikah nanti, namja atau yeoja, semuanya sama di mata daddy. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau pastikan untuk dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau sedang bersama dengan orang yang tepat, orang yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, dan orang yang tidak akan membuatmu meninggalkannya."

"Daddy... berkata seperti ini... apa karena kejadian yang pernah daddy alami?"

"Itu salah satunya."

Aku masih ingat ketika mommy menceritakan tentang hidupnya yang pernah sengsara bersama daddy, ketika aku masih bayi. Syukurlah itu hanya terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat. Meski singkat, akupun sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti kenapa daddy melakukan hal itu kepada mommy, dan di dalam waktu yang singkat itu sudah jelas ada luka yang sulit disembuhkan di dalam hati eomma. Aku benci ketika seseorang menyakiti hati eomma.

"Dad, you know I love you?"

"I know." Daddy mengacak rambutku perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi _daddy_ yang saat itu, aku ingin kau menjadi lebih baik."

"I will."

"Terima kasih, aku banyak merepotkanmu hari ini."

"Eh, aku justru senang bisa bermain seharian denganmu. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi, okey?"

"Kau mau main ke rumahku? Lain kali aku yang akan memasak untukmu, makanan khas jeju."

"Minggu depan?"

"Okey."

Baru saja Seungkwan akan keluar dari mobil, dia tiba-tiba membeku di tempat dan pandangannya kosong. Aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba terlihat ketakutan seperti itu, dan aku pun ikut menjadi gugup begitu melihat ibunya berada di depan pintu, berdiri di sana seraya menggosok kedua lengannya secara bersamaan. Dia sudah pasti menunggu Seungkwan karena hari sudah gelap.

Jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan Seungkwan kena marah hanya karena dia tertidur di rumahku.

"Vernon-ssi, hati-hati di jalan ya, kau tahu jalanan licin setelah hujan?" katanya.

"Aku ikut keluar." aku melepas sabuk pengamanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Nyonya Jwa khawatir karena anaknya pulang malam." sengaja aku memberikan senyum yang meyakinkan kepadanya.

Seungkwan, apa yang tadi sore aku bicarakan dengannya di kamarku? Hampir setengahnya kami membicarakan tentang ibunya, ibunya yang sangat dia cintai, hingga aku mengerti kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu kurang menyenangkan bahkan kepada Seungkwan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka karena Seungkwan tidak pernah menyebut ayahnya, tapi aku benar-benar tersentuh setiap saat mata Seungkwan berkilau ketika menyebut nama ibunya.

Aku mengantar Seungkwan hingga tepat di depan hadapan sang ibu. Sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan menahan begitu banyak emosi.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Jwa." aku memberi hormat terlebih dahulu. "Aku minta maaf karena membawa anak anda pulang malam begini, maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Lain kali aku akan berbicara langsung dengan anda, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Eomma, ini bukan salahnya kok. Tadi aku tertidur di rumah Vernon karena hujan yang begitu deras. Untung saja orang tuanya Vernon sangat baik mengizinkanku untuk tidur, bahkan mereka mengajakku makan dengan enak." nada suara Seungkwan yang tinggi membuatku merasa lebih baik, apalagi dengan senyuman itu.

Ibunya mengangguk dan mulai menghapus setidaknya sedikit dari wajah khawatir itu menjadi sebuah senyuman hambar. "Terima kasih."

"Ne."

"Uh, Vernon-ssi,"

"Ne, eommonim?"

"Kau naik mobil?"

"Ne, maaf karena telah membawa Seungkwan mengendarai mobil tanpa SIM. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali."

"Aniyo." Selanya. "Terima kasih."

Semoga aku bisa percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Aku yakin ibunya Seungkwan bukanlah seperti apa yang kelihatannya, dia bersikap seperti ini dengan alasan karena dia mencintai Seungkwan, buah hati satu-satunya.

Ucapan terima kasih yang singkat itu menjadi akhiran dari pertemuan kami. Memang, seharusnya aku tidak bertingkah seperti ini; menjadi pahlawan bagi Seungkwan meskipun aku tahu bahwa itu tidaklah berarti di matanya. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat melihatnya menunjukkan wajah yang sesedih itu, seperti saat ibunya Seungkwan memarahinya di depanku. Tidak tahu kenapa, itu mengusikku.

x

x

x

x

x

Author POV -

Ini masih pagi, bahkan Vernon belum selesai mengumpulkan jiwa dan niatannya untuk bersekolah, meskipun raganya sudah berada di bawah atap North High School sedari tadi, tapi nyawanya mungkin masih tertinggal di atas tempat tidur sedang memeluk guling kesayangan.

Di detik ini juga, Vernon sadar sepenuhnya di alam nyata, dan menurutnya pagi ini agak membuatnya stress karena surat yang sampai di dalam lokernya,

Cukup mengejutkan. Setelah selama ini ia selalu menerima surat di dalam tas ranselnya yang digembok, hari ini sepucuk surat datang lagi di dalam lokernya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak hingga Vernon kesulitan untuk menanganinya dan tidak dapat menentukan mana yang harus ia baca terlebih dahulu.

Satu lembar surat yang menarik perhatiannya, sekaligus yang membauatnya menjadi stress pagi hari ini. Surat dari angka sepuluh.

 _Dear Vernon hyung,_  
 _meet me at rooftop after you read this letter, and please don't bring anyone.. Saranghae ^^_

 _\- 10 -_

"Hft," bahu Vernon merosot ketika napasnya dihembuskan. "I hate such things." katanya.

Vernon membanting pintu lokernya. Apa daya, satu-satunya jalan tercepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah bertemu dengan orang di balik semua kertas-kertas mengerikan itu. Tidak banyak yang ada di pikiran Vernon, mungkin hanya sekedar tanggapan bahwa dia akan mati di atas sana.

Dia berdiri menghadap ke arah jalanan yang berisik akan kendaraan berlalu-lalang, seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang mengakui namanya dengan angka sepuluh. Bagaimana jika seseorang datang dari belakang, menghantamnya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah sana hingga mati? Hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi karena konflik antara siswa di Korea Selatan terkadang menjadi terlalu didramatisir dan berakhir malapetaka.

Vernon masih menunggu, berharap agar semuanya tidak seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Tanpa sakit hati atau air mata, atau mungkin balas dendam. Tujuannya hidup selama ini hanyalah untuk berteman tanpa menjadi kaku dan canggung, itu saja.

"Annyeong, Vernon-ssi." seseorang menyebut nama Vernon, dan dia nyaris mengenal suaranya. Vernon refleks berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang ternyata jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Eo, Seungcheol hyung." Vernon menjawabnya dengan suara yang dingin,

"Sedanga apa kau di sini?" tanya Seungcheol seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Vernon, dengan suara tawaan kecil yang menggelitik telinga Vernon hingga ia tambah membencinya. "Kau sedang frustasi?"

"Aniyo, hanya ingin saja."

"Jinjja? Hm... mengesankan." Seungcheol berdiri di samping Vernon. "Melihatmu kebanjiran surat-surat cinta setiap harinya membuatku ingin mengejek mereka semua karena mengagumimu hingga seperti itu."

Vernon menarik ujung bibirnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jahat dan tidak peduli seakan dia muak dengan perkataan Seungcheol.

"Tidakkah kau sedang menunggu seseorang di sini?"

"Eo." jawab Vernon. "Tapi malah kau yang datang, aku jadi tidak tertarik untuk menunggu lagi."

"Gwenchana, lagipula kau sudah tidak harus menunggu lagi."

Vernon terdiam. Seungcheol memangku dagunya dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, ia menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman, entah senyuman macam apa, yang pasti Vernon sudah jelas akan membenci senyuman itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku terkesan denganmu karena kau tidak menjadi gila setelah kau menerima semua surat itu." kata Seungcheol.

"Kau pikir aku akan menjadi gila ketika aku menerima kasih sayang dari orang lain?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan yang itu," Seungcheol tertawa, "ketika kode kombinasi ranselmu dibajak."

Jantung Vernon berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Vernon si anak mama. Bahkan ranselmu harus memakai kunci gembok, berapa umurmu kawan?" ada nada yang mengejek di dalam suara Seungcheol. "Kau tahu? Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku dan Joshua. Kau ini hanya anak kecil, kau lebih baik bermain dengan mobil-mobilanmu."

"Yak! Kau-"

"Wae? Apa kau heran dengan semua surat-surat itu, huh? Benar, aku adalah nomor sepuluh... oh bukan, aku bukan nomor sepuluh... Lee Chan, dia si nomor sepuluh, dan kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku? Aku adalah orang yang menggerakan si nomor sepuluh."

"M-mwo?"

"Yak! Vernon! Kau tahu? Kau ini sudah terlalu lama menjadi tenar di sekolah. Mereka semua mengenalimu sementara kau hanya berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka dengan dagumu yang kau angkat tinggi-tinggi itu. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah pengecut, kau bahkan tidak dapat membangun pertemanan dengan baik. Tapi kenapa mereka semua menyukaimu? Yeoja, bahkan namja mau menjad pacarmu, kenapa? Apa karena wajahmu yang tampan itu? Wajahmu yang bule? Kelakuanmu yang sok dingin itu memang menjerat hati banyak orang, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu sangatlah menjijikan."

Vernon tidak mengerti, kalimat Seungcheol terlalu berbelit baginya hingga ia ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Namun, demi mengurung emosinya yang nyaris di ujung hidung itu, Vernon memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkutik sedikitpun, menunggu kejadian tak terduga lainnya yang akan Seungcheol lakukan.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah sadar bahwa aku pernah menjadi kakak kelasmu di SMP selama tiga tahun. Kau tidak menyadarinya, kan?"

Kepala Vernon kembali ia benturkan dengan sengaja. Membentur kepalanya ke masa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah, dia sendiri tidak mengingat banyak orang di SMPnya karena dia tdiak mengenal begitu banyak orang, hanya beberapa teman dekat dan juga beberapa guru. Sekarang, ia harus kembali ke masa lalu dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengetahui hal yang bahkan tidak pernah ia sadari.

"Benar. Kau tidak pernah mengingatnya." Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Aku, Lee Chan, ada begitu banyak siswa yang pernah satu sekolah denganmu di sini tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Alright." Vernon membuka suara. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Lee Chan adalah penggemar terberatmu sejak kita masih duduk di bangku SMP, aku tahu kau tidak akan sadar kalau dia mencintaimu."

"Katakan saja apa maumu! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosong ini."

"Karena kau sudah memilih nomor sepuluh, aku ingin kau berkencan dengan Chan dan buat penggemarmu yang lainnya patah hati. Aku ingin melihat mereka semua membencimu."

"Tsk, kau pikir itu akan berhasil?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya jika kau belum melakukannya."

"..."

"Jangan lupa berikan alasan kepada semua orang, kenapa kau memilih Lee Chan sebagai kekasihmu dibandingkan dengan yang lain."

"Bagaimana..." tenggorokan Vernon terasa kering, "bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"Hanya tingga pilih." jawab Seungcheol. "Joshua atau Seungkwan yang harus kau korbankan."

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan sekeras lemparan batu menghantam tulang pipi Seungcheol hingga menyengatnya. Kepalan telapak tangan Vernon tidak berhenti berkedut, bukan karena rasa sakit, melainkan emosi yang terkumpul di sana. Ia ingin melakukannya sekali lagi, atau mungkin berkali-kali hingga Seungcheol dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aniyo, tidak keduanya. Kau yang akan kukorbankan."

Seungcheol menghadap Vernon dengan berani. Emosi kedua namja itu meluap di titik yang sama hingga ego mereka merujuk ke arah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Saling membunuh misalnya.

"Kau pikir kau dapat melakukannya, huh?!" tantang Seungcheol.

"Shut up you piece of-" satu lagi tonjokkan penuh tenaga dari tangan Vernon kepada wajah Seungcheol. Jelas, sesama lelaki, tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan mengalah begitu aja. Seungcheol pun membalasnya dengan tindakan yang sama.

Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa saling memukul tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi nafsu mereka yang sama-sama besar membuat mereka harus saling menghancurkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain, meninggalkan luka dan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka hingga seragam mereka robek. Bercak warna merah mengotori seragam mereka yang tadi pagi terlihat begitu rapi dan bersih. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang terburuk, jika beberapa menit ke depan mereka masih melakukan hal ini, mungkin salah satu mereka harus merenggut nyawa.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA! GEUMANHAE!" ada suara orang ketiga yang salir lewat di tengah panasnya pertengkaran, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Vernon dan Seungcheol dari ajang adu kekuatan mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA GILA!? GEUMANHAE! YAK! VERNON!"

Jinhong menarik tubuh Vernon, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Seungcheol, sementara Moonbin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Seungcheol.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah gila!? Ini sekolah, bukan ring tinju."

"Kakak kelas sinting ini yang gila, bukan aku!" ujar Vernon, masih dengan usahanya melepaskan diri dari Jinhong, namun Jinhong menahannya lebih kuat.

"Apa kau takut kehilangan semua fansmu yang bodoh itu, huh?!"

"Kau hanya iri padaku karena kau tidak dikenal oleh banyak orang sepertiku!"

"BAJI-"

"HENTIKAN!" gertak Moonbin. "Kalian berdua! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kalian berdua ini terpelajar, cobalah untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik."

"Huh," Seungcheol mengendus, "Teman kalian, si bule ini, tidakkah kalian muak dengan tingkahnya yang sok terkenal itu?"

"DIAM KAU-"

"HENTIKAN!" Jinhong melerai mereka. "Moonbin-ah, tolong bawa Seungcheol pergi dari sini."

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Seungcheol memberontak dan lepas dari tangan Moonbin. Segera Jinhong membawa Vernon ke belakangnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran yang berkelanjutan. Dengan napas yang terputus-putus dan wajah yang bercucuran darah, matanya menatap Vernon dengan begitu tajam seakan ia mengutuk Vernon dalam diam. Meski ia gontai di tempatnya, Seungcheol terlihat masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menghabisi Vernon saat itu juga. "Dengan baik-baik, pecundang!"

Jinhong mengganggam lengan Vernon erat.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kepadamu lagi siapa yang akan kau korbankan. Namun, jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, salah satu dari mereka akan habis di tanganku, kau dengar itu, Vernon!?"

Jinhong dan Moonbin terdiam, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, namun mereka tidak memiliki clue sama sekali dan hanya ingin pertengkaran antara Seungkwan dan Vernon segera berakhir.

"Coba saja kalau kau memang berani, orang tidak terkenal yang sirik." goda Vernon.

"Yak kau! Pergi dari sini!" kata Moonbin.

"Tarik tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku. Kau bisa saja terkena infeksi menjijikan dari sahabat bule-mu itu." Seungcheol menepis tangan Moonbin dari bahunya dan meninggalkan sedetik tatapan mematikan kepada Vernon, lalu ia pergi dengan kedua kakinya yang lengah dan kepalanya yang bagai berputar-putar. Entah apakah dia akan pingsan di tengah jalan atau tidak, yang pasti tidak ada lagi saling adu ego di antara mereka.

"Neo gwenchana?" tanya Jinhong kepada Vernon sambil membawanya ke tepi atap untuk duduk sejenak.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Jelas tidak, bodoh!" Moonbin memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya dengan penuh kasihan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan sampai seperti ini, huh?! Kau nyaris mati, Vernon."

"Aku tahu."

"Katakan pada kami, apa masalahnya."

Vernon menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di tembok atap, lalu perlahan ia mulai menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu. Memang agak sulit baginya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara karena rahangnya yang nyaris hancur, tapi sebisa mungkin ia memperjelas sampai ke detailnya agar Jinhong dan Moonbin dapat mengerti.

"Namja itu. Sungguh, aku ingin menghajarnya." kata Moonbin.

"Itulah yang baru saja kulakukan." jawab Vernon seraya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan dengan wajah yang babak belur seperti ini, kau masih terlihat tampan dan mempesona." sambung Jinhong.

"I know, right? Makanya dia iri."

"Tapi... kenapa Seungkwan ada di dalam masalah ini? Apa hubugannya? Kenapa dia menjadi si angka sebelas?"

"Tidak tahu." Vernon terengah-engah. "Yak! Apa aku terlihat bahwa aku mencintai Seungkwan?"

"Kami tidak yakin," jawab Moonbin, "yang pasti, belakangan ini kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, kami tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan. Tapi jika kau memang mencintainya, kupikir itu mungkin saja."

"Dan bajingan itu memaksaku untuk mencintai Lee Chan." Vernon tertawa seperti orang yang mabuk. "Haha, dasar orang sirik."

"Jadi, apa kau akan melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan?"

"Maksudmu mencintai Lee Chan?"

"Benar."

"I don't know, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan hatiku untuk hal bodoh seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari mereka habis di tangan si bajingan Seungcheol."

"Vernon-ah,"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mencintai Seungkwan?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Sudah tiga hari, tapi Seungkwan masih belum menemukan sosok yang begitu spesial baginya. Si bule yang baru beberapa hari dia kenal, si bule favoritnya, bule yang dalam beberapa hari itu membuat suasana hatinya membaik dan terus membaik. Mulai dari dua hari yang lalu, Seungkwan tidak melihat sosok orang itu.

Vernon, kemana dia? Itu yang selalu Seungkwan pertanyakan di dalam lubuk hatinya. Menelponnya? Itu masih menjadi aktivitas yang asing bagi Seungkwan. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali membuka ponselnya, menulis nomor telpon Vernon dan menghubunginya, berbicara padanya, bertanya apa yang terjadi kepadanya sampai ia harus meninggalkan sekolah selama tiga hari.

Biasanya, setiap pagi mereka selalu saling tersenyum meski tidak ada kata sapaan apapun terucap dari mulut mereka. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan di sekolah, tapi setidaknya ada tatapan mata yang mengucapkan segalanya.

Dan untuk tiga hari ini, Seungkwan mulai merindukannya.

Hatinya tidak berhenti hancur sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali ia melihat Jinhong dan Moonbin melakukan aktivitas tanpa ada Vernon di antara mereka. Ingin rasanya Seungkwan berlari kepada mereka, bertanya tentang keberadaan dan kabar Vernon. Setidaknya hati Seungkwan memiliki sebua clue dan tidak buntu karena rasa penasaran seperti ini.

"DUAR!"

"Haish! Dokyeom-ah! Kau nyaris membuatku mati di tempat!" Seungkwan meninggikan suaranya sekali ia berbicara.

"Hehe, mianhae, kau lebay ah."

Kim Seokmin, atau yang biasa dipanggil Dokyeom, sahabat Seungkwan dari kelas yang lain. Mereka juga dekat karena mereka berdua turut andil dalam OSIS, yang mana sekarang ini sedang bersaing dalam memperebutkan kedudukan sebagai ketua. Hebatnya, mereka tetap bersaing secara sehat dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu. Terlebih lagi sikap Dokyeom yang begitu ramah dan hangat membuat Seungkwan semakin merasa cocok untuk berteman dengannya.

"Nanti ada pulang sekolah ada rapat OSIS, kau akan datang, kan?" tanya Dokyeom.

"Mmm," Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir apakah ia akan melakukan rencana yang ia buat diam-diam di benaknya, "aku belum tahu, aku ada janji dengan saudaraku."

"Yah, kau bagaimana, sih? Kau kan calon ketua OSIS, masa rapat selama dua jam saja kau tidak datang?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah berjanji dengannya minggu lalu, dan ini menyangkut tentang keluarga, kupikir ini jauh lebih penting."

"Eo." Dokyeom mengangguk. "Omong-omong, wajahmu tidak terlihat baik. Wae geurae? Kau biasanya orang yang paling berisik setelah aku. Aniyo, aku yang paling berisik setelahmu."

"Aniyo, aku hanya... bosan saja."

"Bosan? Perlu aku menghiburmu?"

"Hehe, aniyo, gwenchana, aku sudah cukup terhibur dengan kedatanganmu." Seungkwan menyeringai.

"Hehe, kau bisa saja. Oh iya, kalau nanti siang kau tidak datang, sebaiknya kau lapor kepada Joshua hyung supaya tidak ada presepsi yang buruk terhadap calon ketua OSIS yang baru."

"Ne, aku pasti melakukannya, jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Besok mau pulang sekolah bersama? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di restorannya Jung ahjumma, aku yang akan menraktir."

"Omo, tidak biasanya kau melakukan ini. Tentu saja aku mau, besok pulang sekolah kita bertemu di depan, okey?"

"Fix. Kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya, aku harus belajar tentang cara mengorganisir sebuah organisasi dengan baik."

"Ne, belajarlah yang baik, Dokyeom-ssi."

Seungkwan memberikan Dokyeom sebuah senyuman yang hangat selagi Dokyeom meninggalkannya sendirian di depan kelas. Masih, perasaan itu masih belum hilang dari dalam dada Seungkwan. Usahanya untuk bertanya kepada teman terdekat Vernon masih belum terlaksanakan, dan mungkin Seungkwan memang benar-benar harus melakukannya.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar Seungkwan berjalan ke depan kelas sebelas B, yang bukan lain adalah kelas Vernon. Kebetulan, Moonbin dan Jinhong sedang berada di sana, saling mengobrol berdua dengan wajah mereka yang tidak secerah biasanya. Mungkin mereka juga merindukan Vernon.

"Uhh, jogiyo,"

"Oh, Seungkwan-ah." Moonbin mengubah raut wajahnya, lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ehh, anu... sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin bertanya." suara Seungkwan terdengar lemah.

"Tanyakan saja, kami akan menjawab sebisa kami."

Sekali lagi, Seungkwan berpikir apakah ia harus benar-benar bertanya tentang keberadaan dan kabar Vernon kepada mereka. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Seungkwan tidak mungkin melangkah ke belakang dan meninggalkan suasana canggung di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku mau tanya... Vernon... kenapa dia tidak masuk selama beberapa hari ini?"

Moonbin dan Jinhong saling menatap.

"Memangnya," Moonbin perlahan mengembalikan wajahnya menghadap Seungkwan yang gugup, "kau belum tahu ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya?"

x

\- SKIP -

x

"Jadi, Seungcheol hyung dan Vernon itu pernah satu sekolah juga?"

"Eo. Kami bahkan baru tahu kemarin ketika Vernon menceritakannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Vernon sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Seungcheol pernah menjadi sunbae-nya juga di SMP." kata Jinhong.

"Vernon memang bukan anak yang peka, dia sering kali bersikap acuh tak acuk dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Makanya, banyak orang yang muak dengan sikapnya yang memang tidak baik itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, meskipun begitu, Vernon tetap anak yang baik, sekali kau mengenalnya, sudah pasti sulit untuk 'tidak mengenalnya' kembali." jelas Moonbin.

Seungkwan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk sekedar mendengar cerita dari kedua teman Vernon, Moonbin dan Jinhong, bahkan mereka sengaja tidak masuk ke kelas dan bersarang di toilet hanya untuk menghabiskan cerita tentang Vernon.

Tidak banyak reaksi yang dilakukan oleh Seungkwan, hanya sejujurnya ia merasa sangat sedih ketika mendegar Vernon melakukan hal yang begitu tragis demi kepentingan orang lain. Hatinya terisis, sangat menyakitkan. Sebisa mungkin dirinya untuk tidak menangis, mecoba untuk bersikap normal meskipun pada kenyataannya Seungkwan sangat ingin berteriak. Menemui Vernon adalah keinginan terbesarnya saat ini.

Seungkwan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa namanya disebut di dalam suatu masalah yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, lebih parahnya lagi ketika Vernon harus menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian. Apa jadinya jika Vernon tidak ingin melakukannya? Jika hatinya tidak berkenan?

Dan... apa jadinya jika Vernon akan benar-benar mencintai Lee Chan di kemudian hari?

Meski Seungkwan tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang Vernon miliki terhadapnya, siapa dia bagi Vernon, meski Seungkwan tahu bahwa Seungkwan mungkin tidak berhak untuk mengatakannya, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ada benih rasa suka yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya untuk Vernon sejak mereka berdua makan donat bersama di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu," Seungkwan menelan salivanya, "apa... Vernon sedang mencintai seseorang saat ini?"

Gestik kedua namja itu berubah seketika, menjadi kaku dan pura-pura menghindar dari mata Seungkwan yang nanar.

"Uhmm, soal itu, kami tidak tahu."

Moonbin dan Jinhong memang menceritakan segalanya dengan detail, tapi ada satu bagian yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan demi kebaikan, baik di pihak Vernon atau Seungkwan sendiri, atau mungkin Lee Chan.

"Jadi... Lee Chan dan Vernon sekarang sudah berpacaran?"

"Kami masih tidak yakin karena Vernon tidak memberi tahu kami secara jelas. Mungkin jika ada waktu, kau bisa bertanya sendiri kepada Vernon. Atau kapan-kapan kalau kau masih penasaran, kau boleh kembali dan bertanya kepada kami, mudah-mudahan kami sudah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya."

"Arraso." Seungkwan mengerti.

"Hey, jangan sedih seperti itu. Kami tahu usahamu untuk menjadi teman baik Vernon masih belum sepenuhnya terlaksanakan," Jinhong menggenggam bahu Seungkwan dan mengusapnya perlahan, "jangan khawatir, jika kau mau, kami bisa bantu."

"Ne, gomawoyo, Jinhong-ssi, Moonbin-ssi."

x

x

x

x

x

DING DONG~

Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Seungkwan. Yap, seseorang yang sudah pasti Seungkwan kenali meskipun hanya sekali bertemu. Namja yang belum pantas disebut ahjussi, tapi juga tidak muda, yaitu ibu dari Vernon.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah, ibunya menyambut Seungkwan.

"Apa Vernon ada di rumah?" tanya Seungkwan dengan sopan.

"Eo, dia ada di kamarnya. Baik sekali kau mau bertemu dengannya di hari sekolah seperti ini." balas sang ibu.

"Ne, Moonbin dan Jinhong bilang mereka akan mengunjungi Vernon besok."

"Senang sekali mendengar Vernon punya teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian." sang ibu mengelus punggung Seungkwan. "Kau mau minum teh atau yang lainnya? Aku sudah masak siang hari ini, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita makan bersama."

"Uhh, gwenchana, Tuan-ssi, aku akan menemui Vernon sejenak lalu pulang."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarnya."

Penuh perhatian terhadap Seungkwan, ibunya Vernon sampai menyimpan rasa simpati kepadanya, bahkan ia masih mengobrol dengan Seungkwan di perjalanan menuju ke kamar Vernon.

Sang ibu membukakan pintu kamar Vernon untuk Seungkwan dan terlihat secara sekilas ada Vernon sedang duduk di lantai. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana, tapi begitu saja sudah cukup membuat hati Seungkwan bergetar.

"Vernon."

"Yes, mom?"

"Ada Seungkwan berkunjung, katanya dia ingin menemuimu." katanya. Seungkwan masuk ke kamar Vernon, dan sang ibu membiarkan mereka berdua memiliki waktu privat mereka di dalam kamar.

Penampilan Vernon kali ini benar-benar mengganggu Seungkwan. Bagaimana tidak? Vernon menggunakan topi dan juga masker hingga Seungkwan benar-benar tidak dapat melihat wajah Vernon, matanya yang bulat dan memar. Kesannya seperti Vernon menolak untuk bertemu dengan Seungkwan dan memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Annyeong, Vernon-ssi." sapa Seungkwan.

"Ne, annyeong." jawaban Vernon tidak begitu jelas terdengar karena masker yang menutupi.

"Ada apa dengan masker dan topinya?"

"Uhhh... ini..."

Seungkwan berjalan selangkah mendekat, tapi Vernon malah mundur selangkah menjauh. Seungkwan membenci hal semacam itu, Vernon tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kenyamanan bagi Vernon untuk berada di dekatnya, seperti yang pernah Vernon katakan; lakukanlah layaknya seperti teman pada umumnya.

Sekali lagi Seungkwan mencoba untuk mendekati Vernon, tapi Vernon masih melakukan hal yang sama; menjauh setiap kali Seungkwan melangkah mendekat. Kali ini, Seungkwan tidak akan membiarkan Vernon melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan menjauh!" serunya, Vernon terdiam. "Tetap diam di tempatmu dan biarkan aku mendekat!"

Vernon memang diam di tempat, di mana dia sedang berdiri saat ini, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha agar Seungkwan tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di balik masker dan topi itu.

Langkah Seungkwan mendekat hingga mereka benar-benar nyaris tidak berjarak lagi. Hati keduanya saling meledak-ledak untuk satu sama lain, karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah sedekat ini meskipun sudah beberapa kali melakukan hal bersama-sama. Keyakinan Seungkwan sudah bulat meskipun ia tidak dapat menolak rasa gugup yang mengguncang dadanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Seungkwan membuka topi Vernon dari kepalanya.

Rambut Vernon yang berwarna cokelat terang jatuh hingga ke dahinya, berhasil menutupi luka yang berada di sekitar kepalanya. Seungkwan sudah sempat melihat luka-luka itu dan hatinya semakin terluka. Vernon memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan Seungkwan menjamah rambut dan dahinya yang masih sedikit berdarah.

Tangan Seungkwan berlari ke belakang telinga Vernon dan bertemu dengan tali masker yang terkait di baliknya. Seungkwan melepasnya perlahan dan napasnya berhenti sejenak ketika melihat wajah bagian bawah Vernon yang terluka begitu parah.

Seungkwan tertawa sinis, menyimpan banyak kekesalan di hatinya. "Bagaimana bisa wajahmu tetap tampan meski terluka seperti ini?"

Vernon tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan merasa lebih baik.

"Vernon-ssi, bogoshipoyo." bisik Seungkwan. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tentu kau bisa. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di dalam masalah ini, aku menyesal karena aku telah menyuruhmu untuk memilih angka sepuluh. Aku ingin mengulangi segalanya."

"It's okay," Vernon mencoaba untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "semua ini akan berlalu-"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan hatimu tidak ingin lakukan." Seungkwan menyela. Ada air mata di pelupuk matanya yang dengan susah payah ia tahan agar tidak jatuh ke pipi. "Lihat kan akibatnya? Kau di skors dari sekolah, wajahmu terluka, musuhmu semakin besar."

"..."

"Tidak tahu..." suara Seungkwan bergetar, "tapi... aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini:"

"Aku memang menyedihkan."

"Vernon-ssi, kenapa kau tidak mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang? Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengenal orang lain dengan baik, huh?"

"Seungkwan-"

"Kau tahu, banyak orang yang muak dengan kelakuanmu yang satu itu?! Yang pura-pura dingin keadaan sekitar hingga semuanya mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang hanya ingin diperhatikan. Kau tahu betapa menjijikannya sikapmu itu?!"

"Dengarkan-"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengubahnya dan berteman dengan banyak orang? Mengenal mereka dengan baik? Sadari keberadaan mereka di sekitar-"

"Boo Seungkwan!" suara Vernon melengking, tangannya seketika menarik pinggang Seungkwan kepadanya, menghancurkan jarak mereka yang seharusnya, juga melewati batas perasaan mereka lewat tatapan mata yang begitu intens sehingga Seungkwan melupakan kalimatnya. Air matanya sudah sempat jatuh dan Vernon ingin menghentikannya, dengan cara apapun. "Kalau begitu..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu, izinkanlah aku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Boo Seungkwan. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi, aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling mengenalmu, dan paling kau kenal. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari apapun, siapapun."

"..."

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, angka sebelas yang pernah kusia-siakan. Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya, jika kau memang menginginkannya."

"..."

Seungkwan tidak berani melihat mata Vernon yang berwarna hazel itu, mata Vernon yang terkenal dengan tatapan dalam membunuh jiwa. Mungkin semua orang menyukainya karena tatapannya, yang tidak pernah berhenti melihat seseorang dengan tulus sekaligus menggoda. Dan bagaimana jika Seungkwan menginginkan tatapan yang _membunuh_ itu menjadi miliknya? Hanya untuknya?

Sambil mengerlingkan mata dan pura-pura menahan amarah, Seungkwan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun, belum saja dia menyelesaikan kata pertamanya, bunyi dan getaran dari ponsel Vernon menghancurkan atmosfir yang nyaris berakhir indah itu.

Sebisa mungkin Vernon tidak membiarkan layar ponselnya terlihat oleh Seungkwan, bagaimanapun juga, hati Seungkwan yang saat ini sedang kelabu biru tidak seharusnya terganggu, bahkan oleh bunyi-bunyi kecil yang mencurigakan.

 _Lee Chan,_ hati Vernon memekik.

Bahu Vernon jatuh.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa Vernon di dalam telefon, di samping itu, matanya tidak berhenti menatap mata Seungkwan. "Eo, Chan-ah,"

Sret.

Tangan Vernon bergerak secepat kilat meraih lengan Seungkwan, menahan tubuhnya untuk pergi menjauh. Tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha yang Seungkwan lakukan untuk melepas dirinya dari sentuhan Vernon, memang sulit bagi dirinya sendiri untuk melarikan diri dari situasi itu, karena itulah yang dia inginkan; merasakan kesungguhan Vernon.

"Please, stay." bisik Vernon, benar-benar perlahan. "Ne, Chan-ah,"

"..."

"Gwenchana, hyung juga perlu istirahat. Jangan khawatir, hyung akan kembali minggu depan."

"..."

"Ne, jangan lupakan makan malammu."

"..."

"Ekhm." Vernon berdehem. Bahasa tubuhnya berubah, seketika saja ia terlihat gugup dan kebingungan. Tidak tahu apa yang ada di jalan pikirannya, tapi itu membawanya kepada Seungkwan, membuatnya mendekap Seungkwan dengan begitu erat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih menahan ponsel di telinga.

Seungkwan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang ia tahu hanya tubuhnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Vernon, bahkan tanpa jarak sesenti pun. Di tulang belikatnya ada ada tangan Vernon yang melingkar hingga ke pundaknya yang satu lagi. Rasanya memang hangat, tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya karena Vernon tidak sepenuhnya ada untuk Seungkwan.

Vernon mendesah sangat berat, "ne, chagi, hyung baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa juga mengerjakan PR, arasso, chagi?"

Nyawa Seungkwan melayang saat itu juga.

"Mmm, selamat beristirahat, nae aegi."

Tangan Vernon jatuh bersama dengan ponselnya. Ia menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Seungkwan, bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Seungkwan yang agak jenjang. Mendekap Seungkwan dengan semakin erat adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkan Seungkwan bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang Vernon inginkan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, apa kau percaya padaku?" kata Vernon.

Seungkwan tidak ingin menjawab.

"Seungkwannie, aku tidak mencintainya. Aniyo, aku tidak mencintai Chan."

Sedikit demi sedikit tangan Seungkwan mulai berani menyentuh punggung Vernon dengan sendirinya, meskipun tetap ada emosi yang terkumpul di sana hingga ia harus mencengkram baju Vernon layaknya akan menghancurkan sesuatu dengan satu kepalan saja.

"Seungkwannie, you believe in me, don't you?"

Satu isakan tangis, dua, tiga isakan tangis, tepatnya keluar dari rongga hidung Seungkwan. "Ne, Vernon-ssi, aku percaya padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku mohon jangan menangis."

"Tapi apakah kau pernah menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, Vernon-ssi?"

"..."

"Mianhae." Seungkwan melepas pelukan Vernon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang masih tergenang di pipi chubby-nya. "Mianhae, Vernon-ssi, aku mungkin terlalu cepat, aku terlanjur menyukaimu dari awal."

Vernon menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat. Kau mengatakannya tepat waktu."

"Vernon-ssi," suara Seungkwan terputus-putus karena isak tangis yang tidak tertahankan, "bagaimana... bagaimana jika seiring berjalannya waktu, kau mencintai Chan?"

"Jinjja? Apa hal seperti itu akan terjadi?"

"Sejak kapan-kau... berkencan dengan Lee Chan?"

"Tepat di hari setelah aku bertengkar dengan Seungcheol hyung." jawab Vernon. "Aku melakukan ini demi kau, demi Joshua hyung. Seungcheol bisa saja berbuat sesuatu yang jauh lebih gila terhadap kalian, terhadapmu, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya menyakitimu?"

"Apa... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau harus mengencani Lee Chan?! Tidak ada satupun yang dapat kumengerti."

"Seungkwannie, dengarkan aku." Vernon menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Seungkwan. "Apapun yang terjadi, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebaikanmu. Tolong jangan terlalu larut dalam-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjadi larut!?" bentak Seungkwan. "Vernon-ssi, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, okey? Aku tidak yakin perasaan macam aku yang kumiliki saat ini, tapi aku berani berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku memang masih anak kecil, Seungkwannie, anak kecil yang polos, tidak mengerti banyak tentang hal di dunia ini. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengerti tentangmu."

Seungkwan masih hening.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku, kan? Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Vernon, intonasinya meninggi hingga ia harus memaafkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau percaya kan, kepada anak kecil yang ada di depan matamu ini?"

"Aniyo." jawab Seungkwan cepat. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, makanya aku terpaksa percaya." kalimat Seungkwan membuat Vernon terkekeh sekilas, ditambah lagi dengan wajah ,bekas tangis' Seungkwan yang menurut Vernon menambah keimutan di wajahnya. "Jadi kau akan memiliki dua namjachingu sekaligus?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lee Chan... aku..."

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan menduakanmu."

"Katanya kau mencintaiku!?"

"Memangnya kau mau dijadikan yang nomor dua? Tidak, kan?" Vernon membulatkan matanya. "Cukup. Aku akan menyimpan semua sisi romantisku hingga aku benar-benar berkencan denganmu."

Seungkwan mengerlingkan matanya malas. "Tetap saja. Yang merasakan sisi roamantismu kan Lee Chan duluan, aku tetap yang kedua."

"Jealous?"

"Pokoknya segera bereskan masalahmu!" Seungkwan menyentak. "Segera putus dengan Lee Chan, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ne, Seungkwannie."

"Dan pastikan tidak ada pertengkaran apapun, dengan siapapun. Kau tahu? Seungcheol hyung juga macho dengan tampangnya yang babak belur seperti itu. Jika kau menghajarnya, hatiku bisa kapan saja berpaling kepadanya."

"Yak!"

"Terserah." Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya sesenti. "Putus dengan Lee Chan!"

"Hffft," Vernon mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "bagaimana, ya? Kau menggemaskan, aku ingin menciummu tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi romantis dulu."

"Cium saja, apa susahnya!? Oh, mungkin kau ingin menyimpan sikap romantis dan ciumanmu itu untuk Lee Chan."

Sikap Seungkwan itu menggetarkan dada Vernon hingga membuatnya ingin segera bergerak, menyentuh bibirnya seperti keinginannya saat itu; saat Seungkwan tertidur di kamarnya, memejamkan mata dan menggodanya untuk segera mencium bibir yang berwarna peach. Vernon berjalan mendekat ke arah Seungkwan, menggunakan jarak yang sama seperti saat Seungkwan membuka topi dan masker dari wajah Vernon.

Vernon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menempatkan bibirnya di depan bibir peach Seungkwan, sekitar beberapa milimeter jaraknya. "Aku menyimpannya untukmu, pabo."

Seungkwan mengendus kesal. "Yak! Bule! Kau menggodaku?!"

"Kau mau makan? Aku lapar."

"Vernon-ssi."

"Eommaku memasak sesuatu yang enak. Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Vernon POV -

Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa Seungcheol hyung akan menjadi sejahat itu. Ya, memang salahku jika aku tidak mengenalnya meskipun kami sudah beberapa tahun berada di sekolah yang sama. Aku mengaku bahwa Seungcheol hyung bukanlah orang yang lemah, dia juga punya keunikan pribadi di dalam dirinya. Jika saja aku dapat mengenalnya lebih baik lagi, aku tidak akan berpendapat seburuk ini tentang dia. Mungkin kami hanya kebetulan saling membenci. Dia tidak menyukai sikapku, aku juga tidak menyukai sikapnya.

 _Kau ini sudah terlalu lama menjadi tenar di sekolah,_ begitu katanya. Soal itu, mana aku pernah tahu. Semua orang menyukaiku, mereka melihat ada karisma pada diriku, dan aku berdampak baik bagi semua orang. Well, mungkin tidak semua orang, Seungcheol hyung tidak dapat menerimaku dengan baik.

Aku mulai mengerti bagaimana plot dari masalah ini.

Aku dan Seungcheol hyung berada di sekolah yang sama Aku tenar dan Seungcheol hyung tidak Seungcheol hyung bosan dengan dirinya yang tidak tenar Seungcheol hyung iri padaku Seungcheol hyung tidak menyukaiku Seungcheol hyung balas dendam Seungcheol hyung menggunakan Chan sebagai bonekanya, yang mana Chan juga benar-benar cinta buta padaku sejak SMP Seungcheol hyung mengancamku untuk mengencani Chan Jika aku tidak mengencani Chan, orang-orang terdekatku akan dihabisi olehnya Aku tidak punya pilihan Aku mengencani Chan Chan bahagia dan aku tidak Seungcheol hyung menyebarkan berita kencanku kepada semua fansku Semua fansku kecewa Aku dibenci.

Rencananya memang sempurna, dan juga berhasil. Ada banyak dari teman-teman di sekolah (yang termasuk fansku) mencacimaki namaku di sosial media dengan begitu brutalnya. Bahkan mereka mungkin menjadi Vernon haters karena aku lebih memilih Lee Chan ketimbang mereka. Dasar menyebalkan, aku bahkan tidak memilih salah satu dari fansku, aku memilih yang bukan siapa-siapa Seungkwan.

Di bawah selimutku yang hangat, aku berpikir mengenai jalan terbaik apa yang harus kupilih. Jalan yang tidak akan melukai siapapun; Seungkwan, Joshua hyung, kedua sahabatku Moonbin dan Jinhong, Lee Chan, atau bahkan Seungcheol hyung, dan juga diriku sendiri. Apakah mungkin ada jalan terbaik itu? Mungkin saja. Porosnya hanya ada pada Seungcheol hyung.

"Vernon." suara daddy mengganggu konsentrasiku. Seperti biasa, dia selalu muncul dengan cara itu; muncul di ambang pintu dengan tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintunya. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why? What does my little angel think until he can't sleep? This is already late."

"Dad, I'm seventeen."

"Still," daddy menghampiriku dan ikut berselonjor di atas kasurku, "you are still my little angel no matter what."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah jika dia sudah berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Okey, Seungkwan."

"Aku sudah tahu." daddy terkekeh, sepertinya dia puas mendengar jawabanku. "Daddy tidak pintar dalam hal cinta, sih, tapi daddy bisa membantumu."

"Dad," aku masuk ke dalam rangkulan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang dan terasa keras, "apa dulu daddy pernah terpaksa untuk mencintai seseorang?"

"Hmmm," daddy menaruh pipinya di atas kepalaku, "daddy tidak ingat. Tapi... dulu daddy pernah memiliki seorang mantan kekasih, dia seorang yeoja, namanya Krystal. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan penyayang, tapi untuk beberapa alasan daddy harus meninggalkannya hingga akhirnya daddy bertemu dengan ibumu. Tapi, meskipun daddy berpisah dengan Krystal atau sengaja memutus hubungan dengannya, daddy tidak pernah merasa bahwa cinta yang pernah daddy miliki untuknya adalah sebuah paksaan. Semuanya mengalir murni dari hati daddy."

"Mmm." aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau memiliki sebuah komplikasi?"

"Aniyo."

"It's okay, kau boleh menceritakan segalanya."

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin bertanya, tapi kupikir aku memiliki masalah yang berbeda."

"Begini," lanjut daddy, "daddy jelas tidak akan ikut campur dengan masalahmu, tapi daddy akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membantumu. Karena daddy yakin kau cukup kuat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian."

"Cih, daddy, tidak lihat wajahku nyaris meledak karena Seungcheol menghajarku gila-gilaan?" ujarku. "Tapi, dad, apa kau pernah bertengkar seperti ini? Sampai wajahmu babak belur?"

"Pernah."

"Oh, jinjja?"

"Kau mengenal Jackson Wang? Sahabat daddy?"

"Ne. Kau bertengkar dengannya? Jeongmal?!"

"Makanya aku tidak bisa memarahimu dengan cara yang terlalu keras seperti yang mommy lakukan. Ya, memang, tidak ada orang tua yang merasa senang ketika anaknya jatuh ke masalah, tapi daddy sadar bahwa kau dan aku tidaklah berbeda. Bahkan mommy yang waktu itu memarahi daddy karena bertengkar."

Aku tertawa sejenak mendengarnya. "Seungkwan juga tadi memarahiku."

"Jadi Seungkwan itu cinta pertamamu?"

"Katakanlah begitu."

"Lalu, kalau Seungkwan adalah cinta pertamamu, apa yang kau maksud dengan cinta yang terpaksa?"

Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kepada daddy bahwa aku masih memiliki masalah lain selain hanya bertengkar dengan Seungcheol hyung, maksudku... masalah yang ada di balik pertengkaranku dengan Seungcheol hyung.

"Mollayo, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Jadi kau sudah berkencan dengan Seungkwan?"

"Belum."

"Wae?"

"Ya aku harus mencari tahu tentang cintaku yang dipaksa ini, cintaku yang dipaksa untuk si angka sepuluh."

"Angka sepuluh?"

"Lupakan."

"Jangan menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau Seungkwan berpaling kepada yang lain bagaimana?"

"Ish, daddy, bukannya mendukungku malah berkata seperti itu."

"Mianhae, daddy hanya mengajarkanmu dari pengalaman."

"Masa SMA-mu benar-benar membosankan, dad." aku berbalik badan dan memunggungi daddy. Padahal masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin kubicarakan padanya, tentang cerita cinta yang sebenarnya lebih membosankan ini.

"Kau ingin tahu jalan keluar tentang cintamu yang terpaksa ini? Daddy tahu kemana kau harus pergi. Dia adalah orang yang tepat."

"Nugu?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Yeyy balik :3 untuk kesekian kalinya author mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sangat banyak karena kalian udah setia nungguin FF aneh ini, FF geje ini. Author juga seneng banget karena kalian masih nyempetin buat review huhuhu padahal author udah hampir desperate nulisnya T_T chapter yang ini jangan lupa di review yaaa mudah mudahan author bisa update cepet lagi, okeey? :* sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya aminn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seungkwan POV -

Menyedihkan.

Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa permainan yang Seungcheol hyung lakukan ini bukan hanya sekedar permainan melempar dadu; sebuah tebak-tebakan tanpa perasaan yang pada akhirnya kau harus tetap menjalani hidupmu sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ditentukan; sebuah untung-untungan. Namun, permainannya ini melibatkan begitu banyak perasaan, berbagai macam perasaan ada di dalamnya. Dan permainan ini tidak ditentukan oleh Seungcheol hyung, atau dadu, tapi kita semua yang berada di dalamnya. Memilih jalan yang terbaik bagi kami masing-masing bukanlah hal yang mudah dalam masalah ini. Seungcheol hyung yang memulai, orang lain yang menjalankan, Seungcheol hyung pula yang akan merasakan hasil akhirnya.

Antara memiliki hasil akhir yang baik bagi Seungcheol hyung, atau yang buruk.

Kupikir ini masih belum berakhir, permainan ini masih membutuhkan proses untuk benar-benar sampai ke pada titik akhir. Vernon dan akulah yang akan membuat akhir dari permainan ini, dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih berbeda. Hanya ada dua pilihan, yaitu berakhir dengan bahagia untuk kami semua atau berakhir buruk bagi Seungcheol hyung. Hanya itu.

Mianhae, niatku bukanlah untuk menyakiti siapapun. Tapi aku tidak ingin berakhir konyol dalam permainan ini.

Hari-hariku di sekolah tidak sewarna-warni yang seharusnya, aku memiliki hati yang berat setiap saat aku masuk melewati gerbang sekolah atau berjalan di serambi kelas. Vernon, dia memang begitu hangat ketika kami tidak berada di dalam gedung sekolah, ketika kami berada di luar untuk sesuatu yang direncanakan. Tapi ketika kami bertemu di sekolah, dia berubah menjadi Vernon yang... bukan Vernon, dia menjadi boneka dari Seungcheol hyung. Hanya demi seorang adik kelas bernama Lee Chan, dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang sepertinya tidak mengenalku. Padahal dia bilang bahwa dia ingin mengenalku lebih dalam.

Menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukan hal apapun. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di sini, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertindak, dan aku tidak tahu kapan saatnya itu tiba.

Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menjadi orang yang terlalu berharap.

Jadi, hari ini, setelah beberapa minggu masuk sekolah, kami kedatangan murid baru di kelas kami. Anak ini bernama Minghao, sudah jelas terdengar dari namanya dia datang dari Cina. Yang kami tahu, anak ini belum fasih berbahasa Korea, jadi kami harus terus berusaha mencampur bahasa kami setiap kali kami akan berbicara dengannya. Menurutku, itu bukan hal yang menyulitkan, justru menyenangkan.

"Minghao-ssi." beberapa anak terlihat menghampiri Minghao di bangkunya, tepat saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Minghao terlihat malu-malu berada di antara mereka, tapi wajah imutnya itu benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak orang, bahkan di hari pertamanya. "Minghao-ssi, kau mau beristirahat bersama kami? Tinggalkan saja tugasnya, kau bisa mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah."

Hmmm, anak-anak itu, apa mereka mencoba untuk mencuci otak seorang anak baru di hari pertamanya bersekolah?

"Uh, gwenchana, aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang." kulihat Minghao tersenyum. Anak baik.

"Kau yakin? Ada banyak namja tampan di luar sana, bahkan ada seorang kakak kelas berasal dari Cina juga. Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah, kalau sempat aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah. Selamat mengerjakan tugasmu." beberapa anak itu meninggalkan Minghao dan juga kelas. Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana watak seorang Minghao yang sebenarnya, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik kepada orang-orang.

Daripada meninggalkannya sendirian di sini, lebih baik aku membantunya, kan? Mungkin aku akan mengawali sebuah pertemanan yang baik.

"Minghao-ssi." aku menghampirinya lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak tepat di samping bangku Minghao. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Uh, ini... pelajaran fisika yang baru saja tadi di ajarkan." jawab Minghao seraya tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Uhhmm, sedikit, aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini."

"Boleh kulihat?" tanyaku, Minghao lalu memberikan bukunya padaku dan membiarkanku membaca soal-soal yang Cho sonsaengnim berikan kepada kami sebelum istirahat. "Minghao-ssi, apa kau pintar dalam hitungan?"

"Mmm," ia melirik langit-langit, "mungkin? Aku tidak dapat menilai diriku sendiri."

"Berapa nilai matematikamu ketika kau masih di Cina?"

"Berkisar antara delapan sampai sepuluh."

"Omo! Jinjja!? Kau sepintar itu!? Kau luar biasa."

"Setahuku, siswa di Korea juga memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang sama, atau bahkan lebih pintar. Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya.

"Rumor." aku mengelak segera. "Jadwal belajar kami memang brutal, tapi hasil akhirnya belum tentu memuaskan. Misalnya aku. Meskipun aku banyak belajar, nilai matematikaku tidak pernah sampai pada angka sembilan, mungkin selalu bertahan pada delapan koma lima. Jadi kepintaran itu bukan karena berapa banyak waktu belajar yang kita keluarkan, melainkan potensi dan bagaimana cara kita memenej waktu." jelasku.

"Uhh... aku tidak mengerti kalimatmu selengkapnya, tapi aku tahu apa maksudmu." Minghao tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kalimatku yang tadi hanya omong kosong saja kok."

Kulihat Minghao tertawa sekilas.

"Kau mau istirahat bersamaku?"

"Setelah aku beres dengan tugas ini?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita selesaikan tugasmu dan istirahat."

Author POV -

Dari kejauhan, Vernon dapat melihat sesuatu yang asing dengan matanya. Benar, pemandangan yang selama ini belum pernah Vernon lihat, bahkan sebelum ia menyadari keberadaan Seungkwan di sekolah itu.

Seungkwan dan si teman barunya, Vernon tidak tahu bahwa ada _anak_ itu juga di sekolah ini. Apa _anak_ itu adalah salah satu teman sekolah Vernon yang selama ini belum ia sadari? Apa mungkin nanti akan ada konflik baru? Vernon tidak tahu, yang pasti, meski Vernon belum memutuskan perasaan apa yang harus ia rasakan setiap kali Seungkwan bersamanya, tapi kemungkinan besar bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang baik.

"Chagi, aaaaaa." visinya dileburkan oleh suara Chan dan sebatang ice cream rasa anggur yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan matanya. Vernon kebingungan sejenak, tapi ia tahu bahwa maksud Chan adalah menyuapi ice cream itu kepadanya. "Ice cream kesukaanmu, hyung." kata Chan.

"Uh, ne." jawab Vernon singkat lalu menjilat sedikit ice cream itu.

"Otte? Enak?"

"Sangat enak."

"Jika kau suka, aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu minggu depan."

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Ini kan ice cream kesukaan hyung, sudah jelas aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

"Chan, hyung bisa sakit kalau makan ice cream terus." suara Vernon merendah dan wajahnya menghadap Chan dengan ekspresi serius.

Chan tiba-tiba membuat pout di bibirnya dan perasaan yang sangat berbunga-bunga di hatinya itu hilang. "Mianhae."

Kepala Vernon kembali menoleh ke titik semula, memandangi sosok Seungkwan yang terlihat begitu cerah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama _anak_ itu. Mulai ada percikan api cemburu yang nantinya mungkin akan membakar hati Vernon-jika Seungkwan terus melakukan hal yang sama; bersenda gurau setiap saat dengan _anak_ itu. Tapi Vernon masih membuatnya dingin dan padam sebelum ada penjelasan yang sah dari mulut Seungkwan sendiri, sebelum ia mendengarnya dari orang lain.

"Hyungie, selain ice cream rasa anggur, hyung suka makan apa lagI?" tanya Chan dengan intonasi yang kembali normal.

"Hyung suka donat rasa greentea." jawab Vernon, pandangannya tidak berubah, masih kepada Seungkwan.

"Oh! Benar! Dulu hyung suka membeli donat rasa greentea di toko dekat SMP, benar kan?"

"Eo."

"Nah, kalau begitu, Chan akan membeli sepuluh kue donat sekaligus untuk hyung, semuanya rasa greentea."

Vernon menyipitkan matanya, "hyung mau sebelas."

"Itu tidak masalah. Dua puluh pun aku akan membelikannya untukmu, chagi."

"Aniyo, hyung mau sebelas kue donat rasa greentea. Buatan sendiri." suara Vernon semakin berat dan memeberat selagi ia memperhatikan gestik dan mimik Seungkwan dari kejauhan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada Chan di sampingnya, bahkan ia sedang berbicara dengan Chan dan bukan Seungkwan, tapi hatinya bagai tidak bisa melepas kendala akan menahan rasa cemburu yang semakin lama semakin bertumbuh kepada Seungkwan. Ketika Seungkwan tertawa dengan orang lain, dia hanya tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Tapi... hyung... Chan tidak bisa membuat kue donat."

Bahu Vernon merosot, ia kembali ke alam sadarnya, di mana Chan adalah seseorang yang sekarang benar-benar berada di dekatnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke wajah Lee Chan yang memelas sambil tersenyum manis. "Gwenchana, bawakan saja hyung air putih, hyung pun sudah menyukainya. Atau susu kedelai?"

"Benar!" wajah Chan merekah. "Aku akan membawakan susu kedelai untukmu setiap hari! Kau harus meminum susu kedelai setiap hari agar kau tetap sehat."

"Gomawo, Chan-ah."

Lee Chan terlihat puas.

"Channie, boleh hyung ke WC sebentar? Hyung tiba-tiba saja sakit perut."

"Ne, tentu saja hyung. Tapi..." Chan merangkul lengan Vernon dengan begitu mesra. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Eo, hyung akan kembali dalam beberapa menit."

Lee Chan melepas rangkulannya. "Arraso."

Vernon terseyum sedetik lalu meningggalkan Lee Chan di sana, dan dia benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia menghadap kaca cermin untuk beberapa saat dan menyadari betapa buruk wajahnya ketika ia merasakan cemburu. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah, meskipun fansnya kini sudah berkurang (dan Seungcheol menjadi sedikit lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya), ia masih merasa bahwa ketampanan di wajahnya akan tetap menjadi favorit anak-anak lainnya dan juga Seungkwan.

Ia membuka ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk seseorang yang baru saja membuat hatinya agak berdarah.

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Temui aku di WC lantai satu, sekarang!_

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Apa tidak masalah jika aku membawa teman?_

 _To: Seungkwannie_  
 _Sendirian._

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit, Seungkwan sudah berada di kamar mandi laiki-laki, sendirian, tanpa ada siapapun bersamanya.

"Vernon-ssi." ujarnya seraya menghampiri Vernon yang sedang bersandar frustasi di bibir washtafel. "Wae geurae?"

"Seungkwan-ah, apa kau bosan dengan wajah buleku ini?" tanya Vernon spontan tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seungkwan hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang apa yang Vernon bicarakan. "Apa menurutmu aku sudah tidak tampan lagi?"

"Ne?"

"Atau mungkin aku kurang imut? Apa wajahku kurang oriental selama ini?"

"Vernon-ssi, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat polos? Ohh... atau mungkin aku kurang menyenangkan? Begitu?"

"Vernon-"

"Atau mungkin kau hanya balas dendam karena kau cemburu melihatku dengan Chan?"

"Vernon-ssi, aku tidak mengerti apa-"

"Siapa namja itu?"

Seungkwan terdiam, suaranya menghilang seketika. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia bahkan mencoba untuk mengingat namja mana yang kini sedang dekat dengannya hingga Vernon menjadi marah seperti ini.

"Siapa namja itu, huh? Namja yang membuatmu tertawa, yang selama jam istirahat bersenda gurau bersamamu seakan dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua."

"Namja..." Seungkwan menyipitkan matanya dan memutarbalikan otaknya hanya untuk sekedar berpikir. "Maksudmu... Minghao?"

"Ya, Minghao, siapalah namanya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." Vernon membuat gerakan tangan yang cepat seperti dia akan menebas sesuatu di depan matanya. "Siapa dia?! Apa yang membuat kalian menjadi begitu dekat?!"

Setelah beberapa saat, Seungkwan baru menyadari bahwa tindakan yang Vernon lakukan ini hanya didasari oleh rasa cemburu. Dan itu menggelitik Seungkwan, betapa lucunya melihat si pujaan hati menjadi berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena hal pertemanan yang sepele.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?" Seungkwan menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku serius. Kau pikir aku sedang main-main saat ini?!"

"Vernon-ssi." Seungkwan menaruh tangannya di dahi, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar nyaris mati hanya karena sikap Vernon yang seketika menjadi menyeramkan sekaligus imut itu. Ya, imut setelah Seungkwan menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Namanya Xiu Minghao." lanjut Seungkwan. "Dia anak pindahan dari Cina, baru bersekolah hari ini. Bahasa Koreanya tidak fasih makanya aku berusaha untuk membantunya. Dia juga belum mempunyai banyak teman karena dia adalah anak baru, makanya aku menemaninya. Kau mengerti, Vernon-ssi?"

"Tetap saja! Kalian terlihat begitu dekat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Kau kekasihku satu-satunya, Vernon-ssi." bisik Seungkwan seraya menggoda Vernon dengan menaruh dagunya di dada Vernon, melirik mata Vernon ke atas dengan tatapan puppy nya hingga membuat si bule itu nyaris meleleh. Sebuah senyuman tak tertahankan berusaha Vernon sembunyikan, tak sanggup menahan wajah imut nan menggoda itu dari wajah oval Seungkwan.

"Jinjja?"

"Eo." jawab Seungkwan, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik kepalanya lagi dari dada Vernon. "Tapi aku bukan satu-satunya kekasih bagimu, jadi aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ey, aniyo, eeey Seungkwan-ah." Vernon menggapai pergelangan tangan Seungkwan dan menahannya. "Kau memang bukan kekasihku satu-satunya, tapi... kau cintaku satu-satunya."

"Yakin? Chan tidak membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Vernon hyuuung!"

"Cepat sembunyi!"

Vernon bergegas menarik tangan Seungkwan dan membawanya berlari ke dalam salah satu ruangan kecil bersekat yang berjajar, di mana WC duduk ditempatkan. Vernon menutup dan mengunci pintunya dengan segera, lalu menghadang Seungkwan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang ia keluarkan.

Terdengar langkah kaki dan suara yang semakin jelas. Vernon mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik, tapi apadaya ia benci setiap kali namanya disebut oleh suara itu, suara Lee Chan.

"Vernon hyung! Apa kau di sini?"

Seungkwan tidak tahan untuk mencacimaki Vernon, makanya dia berbisik. "Vernon-ssi! Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Dia mencarimu!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Vernon hyuuuung! Kenapa lama sekali!?" teriak Chan. Vernon dan Seungkwan tidak berkutik sekalipun dari posisi mereka; Vernon yang memblokir space untuk Seungkwan dan menyekapnya di sekat antar toilet. "Aish, mungkin Vernon hyung tidak di sini."

Vernon dan Seungkwan cekikikan bersama. "Kau jahat."

"Memang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bersamamu." bisikan Vernon kini bukanlah bisikan yang terdengar biasa, melainkan menggoda dan menjadi alunan merdu di telinga Seungkwan.

"Keluarlah!"

"Shireo!" Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu, kenapa aku harus pergi kepadanya?"

"Idiot! Kalau kau dihajar oleh Seungcheol hyung lagi bagaimana?" Seungkwan masih tertawa.

"Seungkwan-ah, aku mencintaimu." sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang mengandung sejuta racun itu, Vernon menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Seungkwan dan menarik ke arahnya agar mereka menjadi jauh lebih dekat lagi. "Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dan menjadi milikmu."

"Vernon-ssi, kau payah dalam meluluhkan hatiku."

"I know." dengan jawaban itu, Vernon membiarkan dirinya merasakan bibir Seungkwan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sementara Lee Chan di luar sana masih kebingungan dan mencari-cari keberadaan Vernon saat ini seperti orang yang tersesat, di sisi yang lain, Vernon sendiri kini sedang merasakan manisnya bibir orang yang ia cintai, merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam lumatan bibir Seungkwan dan menikmati sepenuhnya tanpa ada siapapun yang menghalangi. Itulah yang ciuman pertama yang menjadi legenda bagi keduanya, meledak-ledak dan menggemparkan perasaan masing-masing. Indah, juga tak tergantikan.

x

x

x

x

x

\- flashback -

"Ayahmu pasti sibuk, ya?"

"Lumayan. Minggu ini dia ada dinas ke Jepang dengan rekannya."

"Ayahmu itu pekerja keras, tapi terkadang dia suka pura-pura sibuk."

Mobil Jackson terparkir sempurna di garasi. Vernon keluar dan menunggu Jackson sampai dia beres dengan mematikan mesin mobil dan mengambil beberapa barang-barang dari kuris belakang.

"Ayo masuk! Kau masih ingat dengan rumah ini?"

"Aku hampir lupa, tapi aku ingat ada billiard di salah satu ruangan dari rumah ini."

"Kita bisa bermain lagi nanti."

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah bertembok bata oranye. Aroma itu, sudah berapa lama Vernon tidak menghirupnya lagi? Selama ini orang tuanya selalu mengajak Vernon untuk berkunjung ke rumah ini tapi Vernon selalu menolaknya dan memilih untuk bermain PS di rumah atau menonton film di bioskop. Namun, begitu Vernon mencium aroma yang khas dari rumah ini, seketika saja niatnya untuk berkunjung lebih sering muncul.

"Yeobo." ujar Jackson sambil menaruh kunci mobilnya di dalam mangkuk kaca. "Lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Annyeong haseyo." Vernon membungkuk hormat ketika seorang wanita memakai apron berwarna biru menghampirinya dengan begitu ramah.

"Aigoo, Vernon." wanita itu terlihat begitu senang atas kedatangan Vernon di rumah mereka. Wanita itu mengecup kedua pipi Vernon gemas dan memeluknya dengan hangat. "Kami sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru mampir?"

"Aku akan mampir lebih sering." jawab Vernon seraya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yeobo, tidakkah Vernon terlihat sangat tampan? Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja dewasa sekarang." kata wanita itu kepada Jackson.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ada berapa banyak siswa yang menyukainya di sekolah." balas Jackson. "Dia mirip ayahnya dulu."

"Aigooo, kau pasti menjadi siswa idaman di sekolah, kan? Apa kau punya pacar? Hati-hati, kau bisa menyakiti hati bayak orang."

"Hehe, aku belum punya pacar kok." Jawab Vernon polos.

"Jinjja?!" mata wanita itu membulat. "Yeobo!? Apa kau percaya dengan hal ini?! Vernon belum punya pacar!"

"Itu dia. Dia luar biasa."

"Oh, yeobo? Kemana Lauren? Dia harus menyapa Vernon terlebih dahulu."

Vernon sempat berhenti berkutik beberapa saat ketika ia mendengar nama yang familiar di telinganya, tapi juga tidak dapat dia ingat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jackson berseru menyebut nama Lauren, sementara Vernon menunggu akan kedatangan orang yang lain untuk menyambutnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang berlama-lama, seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Vernon menuruni anak tangga dengan malu-malu, tapi tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Lauren, ada Vernon oppa datang. Kau harus menyapanya dengan baik." kata wanita itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Vernon oppa." anak perempuan itu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Vernon dengan ramah. Vernon membalasnya dengan caranya yang sama, hanya saja sambil mengusap rambut Lauren dengan lembut.

"Ugghh, anak appa." Jackson menggendong anak perempuan bernama Lauren itu lalu mencium pipinya gemas. "Vernon oppa sangat tampan, bukan?"

"Mmm..." Lauren bersembunyi malu di balik wajah sang ayah. Vernon sendiri kegemasan melihat tingkah laku Lauren yang imut itu.

"Oh, atau kau lebih suka dengan Jinhong oppa?"

"Jinhong oppa nugu?" tanya Lauren seraya bersandar di bahu Jackson.

"Anaknya Taehyung ahjussi, oppa favoritmu." jawab Jackson. Lauren tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dan pecah menjadi sebuah tawaan yang geli. Cukup lucu untuk membuat mereka semua tertawa akan tingkah laku seorang anak perempuan seperti Lauren. "Kau mau membantu eomma memasak?"

"Ne.

"Baiklah, appa akan mengobrol bersama Vernon oppa, okey?"

"Okey." Jackson lalu menurunkan Lauren dan membiarkan anak perempuan kesayangannya berlari kepada sang ibu. "Yeobo, aku dan Vernon ada di ruang kerja, ya."

"Ne, aku akan memasak makan siang. Nanti Vernon makan bersama, ya!"

"Ne, imonim."

Jackson membawa Vernon ke ruang kerjanya untuk mendapatkan privasi yang lebih baik. Ruang kerja Jackson nyaris mirip dengan ruang kerja sang daddy di rumah, hanya saja terlihat lebih berwarna-warni dibandingkan dengan ruang kerja Mark daddy yang terlihat membosankan bagi Vernon.

"So, Vernon, ayahmu sudah menelpon tadi malam karena kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku."

"Hehe," Vernon tersenyum masam, "apa daddy memang selalu memalukan seperti itu?"

"Ya, dia memang selalu memalukan." kata Jackson santai. "Gwenchana, aku tahu ini urusan percintaan. Dan untuk anak sepertimu, aku tidak keberatan."

"Ya, aku memang sedang berada dalam masalah belakangan ini."

"Hingga kau bertengkar dan wajahmu babak belur?"

"Tepat."

Jackson membiarkan Vernon duduk di kursi utama, yaitu kursi kerja Jackson yang memiliki sandaran punggung yang tinggi dan dapat berputar-putar, sementara Jackson lebih nyaman duduk di atas meja, dengan begitu, mereka dapat saling mengobrol dengan nyaman dan santai.

Dilihat dari wajah Vernon yang _berwarna-warni,_ Jackson sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa Vernon kini sedang berada dalam masalah yang tidak sepele. Tanpa Jackson meminta pun, Vernon secara otomatis menceritakan segalanya, dengan segala detail dan rincian. Hal yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya pun, justru ia ceritakan selengkapnya kepada Jackson. Ada unsur meyakinkan di wajah Jackson, yang membuat Vernon percaya bahwa menceritakan ini kepadanya akan lebih baik daripada bercerita kepada ayahnya sendiri. Jackson benar-benar fokus mendengarkan, menyerap semuanya secara baik-baik tanpa menginterupsi Vernon sedikitpun, membiarkan Vernon menyelesaikan kisahnya yang cukup memilukan bagi remaja seumurannya.

"Dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa tidak semua orang mencintaiku atau memperhatikanku dengan cara yang sama. Seungcheol benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerirku lagi." kata Vernon.

"Sulit ya menjadi tenar." goda Jackson. "Tapi soal cinta yang terpaksa itu, aku memang sempat mengalaminya, dan itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan."

Kini Vernon yang menyimak.

"Aku juga pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, aku pernah menjadi gay. Bahkan cinta pertamaku sebenarnya bukan Yugyeom atau Hani istriku yang sekarang, tapi ibumu."

"Maaf?" Vernon menyipitkan matanya. Ada kejutan luar biasa yang membuatnya ingin menyuruh Jackson untuk mengulangi kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Ayahmu tidak pernah cerita?"

"Dia selalu menceritakan persahabatan kalian, tapi tidak tentang cinta pertamamu adalah ibuku."

"Sulit dipercaya memang, kami memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang sangat baik saat itu, tapi juga sangat sulit dan memusingkan. Aku dan ayahmu bahkan bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan ibumu."

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar hanya karena ibuku?!" tanya Vernon, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah menangkap ceritanya, dan anggukan dari Jackson adalah jawaban yang berada di luar dugaan Vernon. "Amazing."

"Setelah itu, ibumu sempat membujukku untuk mencintai Yugyeom. Kau masih ingat orangnya yang mana?"

"Ne, aku ingat dan tahu orangnya."

"Ya. Dia orangnya. Yugyeom adalah sahabat baik ibumu. Saat itu, di antara enam sekawan, ada dua orang yang masih belum bisa memastikan cinta mereka, yaitu Yugyeom dan Mingyu, mereka masih meragukan perasaan mereka kepada orang yang mereka cintai. Mingyu kepada Wonwoo, dan Yugyeom kepadaku."

"Biar kutebak!" Vernon menginterupsi. "Cerita cintamu pasti lebih buruk daripada Wonwoo dan Mingyu, kan?"

"Seratus untukmu. Benar sekali." Jackson setuju. "Ketika ibumu sudah bahagia bersama ayahmu, aku sempat gugur di masa kelamku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku menyerah dan rasanya aku tidak ingin mencintai seseorang lagi. Namun, ibumu selalu berkata bahwa aku harus mencintai Yugyeom, aku harus selalu menjaga Yugyeom, aku harus selalu ada untuk Yugyeom. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi ibumu benar-benar menginginkanku untuk melakukannya."

Vernon tidak berkedip.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu karena aku tidak mencintai Yugyeom. Tapi lama kelamaan, ketika aku mulai membiasakan diriku dengan Yugyeom, aku mulai dapat merasakan bahwa ada perasaan yang tulus untukku, perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya dari Yugyeom untukku. Dan hatiku yang sekeras batu itu perlahan-lahan mulai dilelehkan oleh kasih sayang yang Yugyeom berikan. Setelah hatiku yang sekeras batu hilang, giliran ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh secara begitu perlahan di dalam hatiku, seakan-akan Yugyeom menanam benihnya di dalam sana dan merawatnya dengan begitu baik. Tadinya aku melakukan itu semua hanya karena aku kasihan, karena aku tahu bahwa Yugyeom juga mencintaiku dari awal. Namun, aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, karena itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang sudah Yugyeom berikan untukku."

"..."

"Mungkin kau mempunyai kasus yang berbeda. Tapi aku akan mengatakan satu hal kepadamu."

Vernon membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau dan Seungkwan saling mencintai, dan ada orang ketiga yang mencintaimu. Kupikir masalahnya tidak terletak pada Seungcheol, tapi dirimu sendiri. Ketika kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa menyakiti hati Lee Chan atau Seungkwan, kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan segalanya. Seungcheol hanya memperalat Lee Chan agar kau dibenci oleh semua orang, bukan begitu? Ya, Lee Chan memang mencintaimu sejak kalian masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi kau harus ingat, yang pertama tidaklah selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Jika kau memang merasa bahwa Seungkwan adalah yang terbaik untukmu, berikanlah hatimu sepenuhnya untuk Seungkwan, dengan syarat kau juga tidak boleh menyakiti hati Lee Chan."

"Tapi... apa aku bisa?"

"Tentu kau bisa, dengan caramu sendiri pastinya. Entah itu dengan berteman dengan Lee Chan atau membuat keputusan dengan Seungcheol, bagaimanapun itu, pasti ada jalannya. Jelaskan kepada Lee Chan bahwa kalian masih bisa menjadi dekat tanpa harus berkencan, jelaskan kepada Seungcheol bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi terkenal sepertimu tanpa harus ada permusuhan di antara kalian. Yang terpenting kau tidak memaksakan rasa apapun kepada siapapun, biarkan perasaan cinta yang ada di hatimu itu mengalir apa adanya."

Vernon memperhatika figura yang berdiri di atas meja kerja Jackson. Sebuah foto keluarga; Jackson, Hani dan Lauren. Sudah pasti Vernon tidak akan mengerti perjalanan yang Jackson hadapi hingga ia bisa menikah dengan Hani, tapi yang pasti Vernon tahu bahwa sempat ada cinta yang terpaksa di antara mereka. Entah apapun itu, Vernon merasa lebih lega karena ia sudah menemukan sosok yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai contoh di dalam hidupnya, Jackson.

"Dalam kasusmu ini, kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaan cintamu kepada Lee Chan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah meyakinkan Chan bahwa semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja tanpa harus ada perasaan cinta."

\- flashback end -

"YAAAH KALAH LAGI." Moonbin membanting stick PS ke atas bantal.

"Yak! Yak! Aku membeli stick PS ini dengan harga yang mahal, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk memperlakukannya dengan kasar." protes Vernon.

"Mianhae." wajah Moonbin terlihat buruk.

"Eeeey, giliran aku yang main." Jinhong mengambil stick PS dari atas bantal Moonbin.

"Eh, eh, eh, tunggu sebentar!" Vernon mengintrupsi selebrasi mereka. "Kemari kalian semua! MERAPAT!" Vernon merangkul bahu kedua sahabatnya seperti ia akan memberi tahu sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar, misteri dunia yang belum terpecahkan atau misteri ilahi lainnya. Tapi tidak, hatinya hanya merasa sangat senang akan sesuatu yang belakangan baru saja terjadi. Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar tidak memiliki clue apapun dengan apa yang Vernon lakukan saat ini, hanya rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar akan kalimat Vernon yang selanjutnya.

"Mwoya?" bisik Jinhong.

"Ekhm." Vernon membersihkan tenggorokannya, dia terdiam sesaat hingga dia siap mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Ekhm... aku berciuman dengan Seungkwan."

"Ne?"

"Aku berciuman dengan Seungkwan."

Jinhong dan Moonbin saling melempar tatap.

"Uhuh," Vernon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga, "aku berciuman dengan Seungkwan. Aku. Berciuman."

"Pacarmu Lee Chan, kan?" tanya Moonbin dengan suara yang datar.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" balas Vernon dengan begitu santainya. "Aku mencintai Seungkwan, dan aku sudah menciumnya."

"Dasar bule sinting." Jinhong melempar lirikan yang mematikan kepada Vernon.

"Lusa adalah pemilihan ketua OSIS," kata Vernon, masih merangkul kedua temannya, "dan besok, aku ingin melakukan diskusi besar-besaran. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Lee Chan dan membuat sebuah keputusan dengan Seungcheol. Ada kemungkinan aku akan bertengkar lagi atau Lee Chan akan mengutukku menjadi katak buruk rupa, jadi kalian tetap berada di sampingku, okey?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Duaribu persen yakin."

"Kalau Seungcheol tidak mau melakukan keputusannya, bagaimana?"

"Oh, dia akan mati di tanganku."

"Vernon, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati. Keputusan yang akan kau buat dengan Seungcheol bisa jadi berdampak besar dengan hasil pemilihan ketua OSIS, Seungkwan bisa saja gagal karenanya, apa kau sadar akan hal itu?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Aseeek update kilat yeeey author :3 waduuuh makasih banyak buat review di chapter yang kemarin yaaa author makin semangat kan ngerjainnya sampe updatenya satu hari coba gila wkwk. Semoga sampai sekarang ini FF 10 OR 11 masih bisa menghibur kalian yaaa, author seneng banget karena respon kalian cepet hehehe :3 okeee, chapter yang satu ini jangan lupa di review yaaa, rekomendasiin juga ke temen kalian yang VerKwan shipper kan jarang ada FF Verkwan T_T okee semoga kita ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: VerKwan, VerChan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: School-life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Rasanya memang belum pernah seramai ini. Whoops! Mungkin pernah, tahun lalu, ketika pemilihan ketua OSIS diselenggarakan, semua orang memiliki perasaan yang berlomba-lomba, mengharapkan sesuatu dari jagoan mereka masing-masing yang menjanjikan perubahan yang lebih baik untuk sekolah. Joshua Hong, dia yang mendapatkan posisi itu tahun lalu, posisi ketua OSIS yang tidak pernah mudah bagi para calonnya. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi kedua belah pihak ketika Joshua menjadi orang yang memegang jabatan itu. Memilih Joshua sebagai ketua OSIS tidak pernah menjadi sebuah penyesalan bagi semua orang, kinerja dan karismanya yang begitu mencolok membuatnya dipandang begitu baik sehingga semua orang merasa kesulitan untuk melepasnya, baik dari jabatan ketua OSIS sendiri maupun dari sekolah.

Hari ini, semua orang mengharapkan sosok yang sama seperti Joshua.

Seungkwan berkaca tanpa henti di kamar mandi, mungkin sudah sejak tadi pagi dirinya tidak berani keluar dan memilih untuk menatap wajahnya sendiri di kaca cermin. Ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi hidupnya-sejarah yang baik atau yang buruk, Seungkwan yang menentukan-atau mungkin seluruh warga sekolah lainnya.

Di samping Seungkwan, ada Minghao yang setia menemaninya, meskipun terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya selama nyaris dua jam di kamar mandi, Minghao tidak pernah pergi dan tak kenal lelah untuk membangun motivasi kepada Seungkwan. Terkadang Minghao merasa khawatir bahwa Seungkwan akan menjadi telalu gugup hingga penampilannya untuk mengambil hati para siswa pun gagal, tapi itu tidak membuat dukungannya hilang untuk Seungkwan.

"Minghao-ssi, apa aku sudah terlihat lebih baik?"

"Kau terlihat sangat baik sejak sejam yang lalu."

"Begitukah? Jika dibandingkan dengan Bobby atau Sungjae sudah pasti aku terlihat seperti pecundang."

"Seungkwan-ah, kau harus berhenti berkata seperti itu." Minghao menarik bahu Seungkwan, membiarkannya berdiri tegak dan menghadap kaca. "Kau harus berdiri seperti ini nanti." kata Minghao.

"Tegak seperti ini? Tidakkah aku terlalu gagah?"

"Bahasa tubuhmu akan mencerminkan siapa dirimu, dan jika posisi berdirimu seperti ini, aku yakin mereka semua akan memilihmu."

Awalnya Seungkwan tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang Minghao katakan, maksudnya... apa Minghao pernah berada di dalam tekanan yang seperti ini? Mencalonkan diri sebagai pilihan orang lain bukanlah hal yang mudah, apa mungkin Minghao juga pernah menjadi ketua OSIS-atau sekedar calonnya-hingga ia begitu yakin dengan perkataannya? Namun, Seungkwan sadar bahwa wibawa yang dibutuhkan seorang ketua haruslah sesuatu yang positif. Dan saran Minghao adalah yang terbaik.

"Kupikir kau benar." kata Seungkwan. "Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan di depan nanti?"

"Bukannya kita sudah pernah belajar tentang ini?"

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau pidatoku tidak mengesankan? Bagaimana kalau semuanya ternyata hanya omong kosong?"

"Boo Seungkwan," Minghao memutar tubuh Seungkwan hingga mereka saling berhadapan, "kau harus yakin dengan dirimu sendiri. Jika tak ada seorang pun yang memilihmu menjadi ketua OSIS, itu artinya mereka tidak tahu mana yang terbaik."

Seungkwan menatap Minghao dengan mata anak anjingnya. "Meskipun seandainya tidak ada seorang pun yang memilihku nanti, kau akan tetap memilihku kan, MInghao-ssi?"

"Ne, karena aku tahu mana kualitas yang terbaik." Minghao tersenyum yakin.

Secepat kilat Seungkwan menarik tubuh Minghao dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Haish, gomawo Minghao-ssi, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Hehe, cheonmanaeyo, Seungkwan-ah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus membantuku berlatih lagi hingga aku benar-benar yakin seribu persen."

Mereka sepakat untuk berlatih lagi demi memperbaiki semua detail yang masih menjadi kekurangan Seungkwan.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak sedang berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memuji jagoan mereka, dengan alasan rasa malu yang akan diterima jika jagoan mereka kalah nantinya. Vernon, dia tidak menyebutkan sepatah kata apapun tentang pemilihan ketua OSIS, dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan si jagoan bermain di kepalanya. Bagi Vernon, kemenangan Seungkwan bukanlah hal pertama yang membuatnya mencintai Seungkwan. Dia tahu bahwa Seungkwan sudah pasti menangis semalaman jika dia sampai kalah di pemilihan karena momen ini hanya berlangsung sekali selama seumur hidup dan Seungkwan bukanlah tipe orang yang pengalah.

Di kelasnya bersama kedua sahabat, Vernon masih berduduk santai sambil mengobrol, menikmati suasana kelas pukul sembilan pagi yang kosong dan tenang.

Hari ini Vernon masih belum menyebut nama Seungkwan dari mulutnya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia berhenti memikirkannya. Yang mengganggu adalah, satu perasaan yang asing muncul di dalam hatinya, yang mulai dari kemarin tidak pudar dan masih begitu terasa, hingga dirinya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Apakah itu salah? Apakah Vernon baru saja melakukan dosa? Mungkin iya. Tapi yang Vernon inginkan hanyalah kenyataan, di mana tidak ada drama atau topeng yang bermain di dalamnya, yang memperbudak masa SMAnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan memilih Bobby." kata Moonbin.

"Yak! Setelah semua donat yang Seungkwan berikan kepada kita?!" Jinhong memprotes, tangannya tidak dapat ditahan untuk memukul punggung Moonbin.

"Tidakkah yang Seungkwan lakukan itu namanya menyogok?" tanya Moonbin perlahan.

"Semuanya juga menyogok!" sentak Jinhong. "Setidaknya jika kau mau berpindah pihak, pilihlah seseorang yang lebih berkualitas, Dokyeom misalnya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si Bobby?"

"Yak! Apa menurutmu gigi kelincinya itu dapat dipercaya untuk mengubah sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik selama setahun ke depan, huh!?"

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar." Vernon tertawa menginterupsi perdebatan panas antar kedua sahabatnya. "Aku juga belum tentu memilih Seungkwan sebagai ketua OSIS."

"Waaa..." Jinhong bertepuk tangan, "pacar macam apa kau ini, huh?!"

"Setelah kau menjanjikan banyak hal kepadanya?"

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Dengarkan aku!" Vernon mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, berhubung tidak ada siapapun termasuk guru yang berada di sekitar mereka, jadi Vernon lebih leluasa untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Aku memang menjanjikan banyak hal, tapi aku tidak sepantasnya memilih Seungkwan sebagai ketua OSIS dengan alasan yang subjektif."

"Lalu? Kalau tidak pilih Seungkwan, kau akan memilih siapa?"

"Mungkin Dokyeom atau Sungjae... entahlah, yang pasti bukan Bobby, wajah mereka semua tidak meyakinkan, mungkin aku akan masuk ke dalam golongan putih. Tapi yang pasti, aku mungkin tidak akan memilih Seungkwan." jawab Vernon.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraanmu dengan Seungcheol kemarin?"

Vernon tersenyum. "Tidak." kaki Vernon turun dan ia kembali ke posisi duduk yang paling normal. "Hanya saja, Seungkwan adalah orang yang mudah stress, dia tidak pandai menyelesaikan hal dengan cepat dan baik. Aku tidak ingin pacarku mengalami banyak tekanan."

"Jadi kau menghancurkan mimpi pacarmu hanya demi alasan sepele?"

"Eo, dan kupikir itu tidak sepele." Vernon mengerutkan dahinya. "Coba kalian pikirkan! Hal yang kalian sebut sepele ini sebenarnya bisa menyelamatkan Seungkwan. Aku kenal dengan ibunya Seungkwan, nyonya Jwa."

"Haish, kupikir kalian sudah siap untuk menikah, bukan?" Moonbin menyeringai jijik kepada Vernon.

"Mungkin." Vernon tertawa. "Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat overprotective, ibunya terlalu banyak khawatir tentang Seungkwan. Seungkwan akan menangis jika dia menggendong terlalu banyak beban di pundaknya, aku tidak yakin bahwa dia akan mampu mengerjakan tugas OSIS tanpa menangis semalaman. Itu sudah jelas akan membuat ibunya semakin khawatir, belum lagi kegiatan yang begitu padat dan melelahkan, kalau pacarku sakit bagaimana?"

Jinhong berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepala, "kau lebih terdengar seperti ayahnya daripada kekasihnya."

"Memang." jawab Vernon bangga, lalu bangkit dari bangkunya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Joshua hyung."

"Masalah apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk jabatan ketua OSISnya." kata Vernon seraya meninggalkan kelas. Ada senyuman yang begitu menyegarkan di wajahnya hingga dunia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya hari ini, tapi, itu menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada senyuman sama sekali.

x

x

x

x

x

Bruk.

Ada begitu banyak map yang jatuh dari rak hingga membuat Joshua harus menyumpah sekali saja. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari pemilihan ketua OSIS akan menjadi sebegini merepotkannya, begitu banyak berkas yang harus ia ganti dan pindahkan. Semua berkas yang beratas nama akan dirinya mulai hari ini harus diganti dengan nama yang baru, semua yang berhak kepadanya mulai hari ini akan berhak kepada orang lain.

Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun Joshua menduduki predikat itu, begitu banyak jatuh bangun yang ia hadapi selama satu tahun dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin kuat setiap harinya. Bukan hanya jabatan ketua OSIS, melainkan juga sekolah ini yang tidak lama lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Dan Joshua memiliki begitu banyak kenangan di North High School, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Hft." Joshua mengambil berkas-berkas itu dari lantai dengan harapan tidak ada satupun yang hilang.

Tok Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS dan mengagetkan Joshua.

Untuk beberapa saat, Joshua harus menahan napasnya dan mulai percaya bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, segalanya dapat terjadi. Joshua memukul dirinya sendiri dari dalam hati. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak tahun lalu, sejak masih kelas dua, tapi mata hatinya dibutakan oleh sebuah keputus asaan.

"Annyeong, Jisoo-ah, boleh aku masuk?" tanya si orang yang mentetuk pintu.

Lidah Joshua menjadi kelu tiba-tiba, ia kehilangan kata-kata bahkan akalnya. "N-ne... si-silahkan..." jawab Joshua terbata-bata.

Orang itu masuk dengan begitu santainya ke dalam ruang OSIS, mengisi kesendirian Joshua.

Namja berambut panjang sebaju yang sempat menggetarkan hati Joshua selama beberapa detik saat namja itu masih berada di ambang pintu, dan sekarang namja itu membuat hati Joshua mengalami bencana yang sebesar-besarnya. _Yoon Jeonghan,_ ucap Joshua dalam hati, hal itu terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang Joshua benar-benar terpaku, membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan keberadaan pujaan hatinya yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu untuk sekedar menyadari kehadiran Joshua di sekitarnya. Ada berbagai perasaan tercampur aduk di dalam hati Joshua dan ia membencinya. Joshua tahu, seharusnya ia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan semacam ini, seharusnya ia menghargai usahanya untuk mengubur perasaan itu jauh dalam-dalam ke masa lalu. Namun, seharusnya ia juga sadar bahwa cinta tidak pernah mengenal ruang dan waktu.

Yoon Jeonghan mengembalikan semuanya.

Kedua mata mengantuk Joshua masih memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari Jeonghan, bagaikan ia tidak dapat melepasnya begitu saja. Entah dari mana asalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang bercahaya setiap kali Joshua memandangi Jeonghan. Mungkin rambut panjangnya, matanya, atau mungkin Jeonghan itu sendiri? Mudah, segalanya. Setiap detail dari Jeonghan, bagi Joshua selalu bercahaya dengan indah.

"Jisoo-ah, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Uhmm..." Joshua terbuyarkan, "membereskan barang-barangku." jawab Joshua. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau 'sunbaenim'?"

"Kau sendiri yang waktu itu menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan semacam itu. Kau bilang agar kita terdengar lebih akrab."

"Jinjja? Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau tidak ingat pesan yang kau kirim untukku saat itu?"

"Saat itu..." Joshua menatap langit-langit. Seketika saja ada beban seberat ratusan ton menghantam bahunya sampai ia menyesali sesuatu.

Jeonghan terkekeh melihat wajah Joshua yang tiba-tiba berubah secara drastis, sangat kelabu dan dipenuhi oleh penyesalan. "Kau sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, jadi aku akan melakukannya." kata Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa Seungcheol tidak akan mencarimu?"

"Dia? Kenapa dia harus mencariku?"

"Karena... dia adalah pacarmu?"

"Mwoya?!" tawa Jeonghan meledak saat itu juga dan membuat Joshua keheranan setengah mati. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'pacarku'?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawaan yang masih belum berhenti.

Joshua menyipitkan matanya dan berpikir tentang seberapa bodohnya ia terlihat saat ini karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak seratus persen akurat. Namun, dia sendiri tidak mempunyai petunjuk akan jawaban Jeonghan,

"Bukannya-"

"Apa Seungcheol mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Uhmm, mungkin bukan hanya padaku, tapi semua orang." jawab Joshua dengan gugup. "Dia mengatakan kalau kau dan dia kini tengah berkencan."

"Anak itu," Jeonghan berjalan mendekat kepada Joshua dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang masih berantakan di atas meja, "dia hanya mencari perhatian."

"Jadi kalian tidak benar-benar berkencan?"

"Aniyo, tidak untuk selamanya."

Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak, tapi dia juga tidak dapat menjadi sebahagia itu di atas penderitaan orang lain, penderitaan Seungcheol. Yang dapat Joshua lakukan hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada satu kata pun yang menyinggung perasaan Jeonghan. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi namja yang baik-baik untuk Seungcheol, tapi kurasa dia baru saja mengabaikannya." Jeonghan menyimpan beberapa kertas ke dalam kotak yang berisikan semua berkas milik Joshua. "Dia selalu membuatku terlihat seperti namja yang tidak punya harga diri, dia menginginkanku menjadi orang lain, dengan kata lain dia tidak dapat menerima siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."

Joshua terdiam.

"Seungcheol mempunyai masa-masa yang sulit hingga membuat dirinya menjadi egois seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik, hanya saja..." Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas-kertas itu dan mulai menatap Joshua. "Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya."

"Terbalik," kata Joshua, "dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku sebagai korban, dan tidak akan." balas Jeonghan seraya tersenyum layaknya malaikat di mata Joshua. "Mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Joshua mulai dapat merasakan kehangatan di sekitar tubuhnya, semacam kebiasaan yang mengalir begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak merasakan adanya jarak apapun di antaranya dan Jeonghan. Ia mulai bergerak lebih leluasa dari sebelumnya, seperti mengambil kertas-kertas atau menulis sesuatu dengan begitu lembut.

"Kedatanganmu terlihat seperti pelarian dari Seungcheol." kata Joshua.

"Aniyo, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Jeonghan, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai memfokuskan diri kepada Joshua. Meskipun Joshua menyadari hal itu, sebisa mungkin ia tidak larut ke dalam situasi dan bertingkah normal. "Jisoo-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Joshua tersenyum simpul ke arah berkasnya. "Apa aku perlu mengatakannya?"

"Jelas kau perlu!" Jeonghan memukul lengan Joshua seraya tertawa. Tidak hanya Jeonghan, Joshua juga ternyata tidak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia yang daritadi sudah ia tahan di balik tenggorokannya. Tawa Joshua yang belakangan ini jarang terdengar akhirnya muncul lagi dan membuatnya melupakan stress akan hilang jabatan sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, lebih baiknya lagi ketika Jeonghan lah yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Aku memang mengetahuinya, tapi tentu saja kau harus tetap mengatakannya kepadaku. Manusia macam kau ini membiarkanku harus maju duluan?!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk maju duluan."

"Katakan!" Jeonghan memukul lengan Joshua sekali lagi. "Katakan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku!"

"Okey, okey, aku akan mengatakannya." mereka berhenti tertawa. "Sejak kau masuk ke North High School, jadi ya kurang lebih sudah setahun."

"Kau menyimpan perasaanmu selama itu!?"

"Habisnya aku harus bagaimana? Kau tidak pernah melirikku sedikitpun, kau selalu saja pergi bersama orang lain, kau lebih menyukai anak-anak geng itu daripada aku. Sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau kau akan menyukaiku kembali."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang mungkin?" Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Terlambat. Tidak sampai setahun lagi aku akan keluar dari sekolah dan aku harus fokus menghadapi ujian."

"Jinjja, Hong Jisoo? Semudah itukah?"

"Kecuali kau mau menunggu setahun sampai aku beres dengan ujian akhir." Joshua melempar tatapan menggodanya.

Jeonghan mendesah malas dan memindahkan tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas meja. "Jisoo-ah, kau akan membiarkanku begitu saja selama setahun? Bagaimana jika aku kembali dengan Seungcheol?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, setahun atau lebih, seharusnya kau mampu." Joshua membalas, hatinya merasa puas setelah ia mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ada reaksi yang berbeda dari Jeonghan, terlihat sebuah tatapan mata yang seakan mengatakan: _kau tidak serius kan, Joshua?_ seraya menggigit bibir yang timbul dari rasa gugup. "Aku menyukaimu dari hari pertama kau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, sampai sekarang. Dan kupikir itu bukanlah waktu yang tragis lamanya."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu setahun?"

"Bulan depan aku su-"

"Yow! Joshua Ho-my God."

Refleks Jeonghan meloncat dari atas meja dan berdiri setegak mungkin di samping Joshua layaknya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Sementara Vernon yang berada di ambang pintu merasa begitu menyesal karena sudah datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan membiarkan sahabatnya memiliki sebuah _privasi_.

"SORRY JOSH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" teriaknya seraya melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Vernon-ah, kembali!" Jeonghan berlari demi mengejar Vernon sebelum ia menjadi terlalu jauh. Ia meraih tangan Vernon. "Mianhae, kau bisa berbicara dengan Joshua hyung."

"A-aniyo.. gw-gwenchana, aku hanya ingin-"

"Gwenchana, aku juga sudah beres kok." Jeonghan tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu nanti." itulah ucapan terakhirnya untuk Vernon yang pada akhirnya ia berlari dengan wajah yang merah merona. Vernon tidak yakin dengan apa yang Jeonghan maksud dengan 'gwenchana' itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa Joshua akan mencacimakinya habis-habisan karena sudah mengganggu waktu satu-satunya bersama Jeonghan.

"JOSH!" teriak Vernon seraya berlari kembali ke ruang OSIS. "JOSH!"

"I know kid, calm down." Joshua menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"It's okay, kami tidak membicarakan hal yang intens kok."

"TAPI DIA DUDUK DI ATAS MEJA. MENGHADAPMU."

"Vernon, kau terlihat lelah. Duduklah, bicara padaku."

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA BICARA PADAKU!" bentak Vernon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata mengantuk Joshua memandangi Vernon dengan kekhawatiran dan berakhir dengan mendampinginya hingga duduk bersama. Seraya duduk dan melanjutkan tugas, Joshua menceritakan tentang apa yang baru ia alami beberapa menit lalu bersama Jeonghan, bahkan hingga ke detail yang terjelasnya. Ada beberapa gerakan tangan yang mengiringi. Ceritanya memang tidak panjang, tapi bagi Joshua sendiri, itu sebuah keajaiban singkat yang menakjubkan.

"Jeonghan memang perlu sebuah pelajaran."

"Eeey, jangan begitu terhadap calon pacarku." Joshua terkekeh.

"Sorry!? Calon pacarmu!? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jeonghan masih menyukaimu setelah ujian akhirmu beres."

"Sudah kubilang, kalau dia memang mencintaiku, dia akan menungguku meskipun waktunya selama itu."

"Terserah." Vernon bangkit dari bangkunya. "Aku harus pergi, pacarku mungkin menunggu di suatu tempat."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS. Apa kau tidak akan membuat pesta sebagai akhir dari jabatanmu? Minum soju misalnya."

"Jelas aku akan membuatnya, tapi tidak dengan bocah sepertimu."

"Josh, I'm seventeen."

"And you only got few dollars. Get the hell out of my room!"

"No longer your room, Joshua Hong." Vernon menertawakannya lalu berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS, sementara Joshua hanya dapat tersenyum heran kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Vernon POV -

Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah para calon ketua OSIS di kertas pemilihan nanti, terutama melihat wajah Seungkwan; dengan senyuman dari bibirnya yang kotak, senyuman manis yang tak pernah gagal membuatku selalu terhibur itu. Bukan hanya terhibur, tapi juga semakin mencintainya.

Hmmm, aku harus berhenti memujinya.

Sudah beberapa menit kami menunggu untuk giliran, dan aku masih belum saja kebagian tempat. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit khawatir dengan hasil perolehan dari pemilihan ketua OSIS ini, aku punya firasat yang besar bahwa Seungkwan tidak akan memenangkan _kompetisi_ ini, aku takut akan ada kecurangan di balik perolehannya. Meskipun aku memilih Seungkwan sebagai ketua OSIS, aku tahu pasti ada 'kelompok tertentu' yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi terbalik, kupikir suaraku untuk Seungkwan tidaklah berlaku lagi.

Seungkwan pasti akan menangis jika dia gagal, karena dia telah mengupayakan segala macam cara agar dia mendapatkan suara yang pantas, dan dia mengupayakannya dengan begitu baik. Uang dan segalanya, jika dia gagal dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS, aku tidak dapat membayangkan betapa kecewanya Seungkwan kepada dirinya sendiri, sementara aku benci jika dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya atas sebuah kegagalan. Namun, di satu sisi juga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun,

karena Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang mudah dipercaya.

"Tuan Vernon, mohon masuk ke aula dan memilih."

"Ne."

Setelah namaku dipanggil, aku masuk ke dalam aula dan menemukan begitu banyak sekat di sana. Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'kamar pemilihan', karena bentuknya seperti ruangan kecil yang benar-benar tertutup seperti toilet.

Aku memasuki salah satu dari mereka dan di hadapanku ada meja dengan sebuah ballpoint dan kertas berukuran A4 di atasnya. Ada empat foto yang berjajar secara vertikal dengan nama calon masing-masing di samping setiap foto. Bobby, Sungjae, Seungkwan dan Dokyeom, wajah mereka semua tampak tidak meyakinkan sebagai calon ketua OSIS, bahkan pacarku, tapi aku terpaksa untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kuraih ballpoint yang berada di samping kertas dan kucentang salah satu dari keempat nama.

Dan ballpointku tidak berjalan di atas nama Seungkwan.

Vernon POV end -

x

x

x

x

x

Author POV -

"Oh my God, aku tidak sabar mendengar siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS baru kita." Moonbin merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Vernon.

"Siapapun, asal bukan Bobby." lanjut Jinhong.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Bobby?" Vernon menyela. "Dia akan memperbaiki sistem olahraga di sekolah kita, bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan?"

"Anak itu tidak terlalu cerdas. Untuk menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, kau tidak hanya perlu sebuah visi dan misi, melainkan juga intelektual." jawab Moonbin.

"Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi atau intelektual, bahkan Sungjae sekalipun," Vernon memainkan ponselnya di tangan, memutar-mutarnya dengan jari dan membolak-baliknya di telapak tangan, "pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun ini mungkin yang terburuk."

"Meski ada pacarmu sebagai calonnya?"

"Eo."

"Jadi tadi kau memilih siapa?"

"Molla," Vernon menghela napasnya, "seseorang, tapi bukan Seungkwan."

"Jadi kau mengingkari janjimu kepadanya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, sih."

"Baru saja kalian satu hari jadian, kau sudah mengingkari janjimu sendiri. Hal kecil bisa saja menjadi besar jika kau terus melakukannya."

"Aku bukan mengingkari," kata Vernon dengan suara yang terdengar begitu keberatan, "aku hanya... menyelamatkannya."

"Seungcheol lagi?"

Bahu Vernon jatuh seketika. "Ini perjanjianku yang terakhir dengannya, setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi janji atau perselisihan aneh di antara kami. Anggap saja ini sebagai penutupan pertengkaranku dengan Seungcheol."

"Huh," Jinhong tertawa sinis, "kau ini hanya tujuh belas tahun, tapi masalah di hidupmu sudah seperti rumah tangga yang berantakan."

Vernon tidak menjawab pernyataan Jinhong karena getaran ponsel yang tiba-tiba mengganggu waktu bersantainya. Ada nama Seungkwan tertera di sebelah gambar amplop.

 _From: Seungkwannie_  
 _Bogoshipo T_T_

Bibir Vernon tak kuasa menahan sebuah senyuman. "Seseorang merindukanku."

"Pacarmu?" tanya Moonbin.

"Masa pacarmu?" Vernon memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berdiri. "Aku izin sebentar menemui Seungkwan, gwenchana?"

"Nikmati waktumu, bro. Hubungi kami jika kau perlu."

"Thanks."

"OMO KAPJAGIYA!" jerit Seungkwan begitu melihat Vernon yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah ia menutup lokernya, ditambah lagi dengan pose bersandar Vernon di loker yang membuat Seungkwan semakin ketakutan.

"Merindukanku?" goda Vernon.

Seungkwan mencibir. "Eo, hari ini kita belum bertemu." Setelah jawaban yang singkat itu, Seungkwan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Vernon dan memeluk tubuh si bule itu dengan begitu erat. "Kau kemana saja?"

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Aku tidak melihatmu." kata Seungkwan manja. Ia menerima sebuah elusan dari tangan Vernon di kepalanya, begitu lembut dan menenangkan, seperti ada aliran yang begitu hangat masuk ke dalam jiwa Vernon melalui sentuhan tangannya.

"Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

"Aku stres berat." jawab Seungkwan masih di dalam pelukan Vernon. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menang?"

Hanya Vernon satu-satunya yang dapat tersenyum di lorong yang kosong itu. Mungkin keadaan sedang membiarkan Vernon menikmati waktunya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata hangat untuk sang kekasih tanpa adanya gangguan dari orang lain. Semua orang tahu bahwa Vernon bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyelesaikan masalah atau seorang yang dapat memberi pencerahan, tapi bagi Seungkwan kehadirannya sudah cukup menenangkan hati, mendinginkan lehernya yang selama seharian ini dibakar kekhawatiran.

"Kau masih memenangkan hatiku."

"Vernon, aku serius."

"Dengarkan aku." Vernon melepas pelukan Seungkwan, menatap wajahnya yang oval dengan pipi chubby itu, menyingkirkan rambut di dahinya sehingga Vernon dapat melihat wajah Seungkwan dengan lebih jelas. "Menang atau kalah, hasilnya tidak akan mencerminkan siapa dirimu. Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan kepadamu di restoran seafood?"

Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Kau harus menjadi seseorang yang berkualitas, apapun predikatmu, siapapun dirimu. Jika kau sudah menjadi orang yang berkualitas, tanpa menjadi seorang ketua OSIS pun, semua orang akan memandangmu dengan baik, dengan sebuah pujian dari mulut mereka setiap kali mereka berbicara denganmu, dengan tanggapan positif setiap kali mereka memikirkanmu, dengan mata yang berkilau setiap kali mereka melihatmu, dengan perasaan yang bangga setiap kali mereka berada di dekatmu." jelas Vernon. "Baby, apapun yang akan kau peroleh nanti, sedih bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kau lakukan. Kalau kau menang, itu tandanya kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Namun, kalau kau kalah, itu tandanya ada hal yang lebih baik yang nanti akan kau peroleh. Nanti, bukan sekarang, bukan hari ini, bukan pada pemilihan ketua OSIS ini."

"Tapi..." Seungkwan menghindari kontak mata, "aku juga memiliki sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri."

"I know," Vernon menjawabnya dengan lembut, "dan kau harus tahu bahwa kebanggaanmu tidak terletak sepenuhnya pada pemilihan ini." Tangan Vernon bergerak menjamah pipi chubby Seungkwan. "Ada kebanggan lain yang harus kau pelihara, membawa nilai rapot yang memuaskan misalnya, atau menjadi sahabat baik Minghao? Ketika kau dapat menolong adik kelasmu dengan tugas-tugas mereka? Menjadi anak yang terbaik bagi ibumu juga merupakan suatu kebanggaan yang wajib kau pelihara."

"Mmm." gumam Seungkwan sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan lemas. "Vernon-ssi, apa kau memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri?"

"Jelas aku punya." jawab Vernon dengan raut bangga di wajahnya. "Menjadi anak yang terbaik bagi orang tuaku, menjadi sahabat yang loyal, ketika seseorang mengenaliku dan menjadi penggemarku, dan pastinya..." lirikan mata Vernon jatuh ke dalam mata Seungkwan, "memilikimu di hidupku."

"Kau bangga padaku?"

"Kau telah melakukan segalanya yang terbaik, bagaimana aku bisa tidak bangga padamu?"

"Apa aku sudah cukup berkualitas?"

"You are the best quality, baby."

"Vernon-ssi, gomawoyo." kedua mata Seungkwan berkaca-kaca. "Kau membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku percaya ratusan persen kau bisa memenangkannya. Namun, jika tidak pun, dunia tidak akan berakhir, kan?"

"Eo."

"Believe in yourself, katakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau sudah melakukan segalanya yang terbaik."

"Haish, Vernon-ssi, kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Because you do."

Cup~

Kecupan manis nan hangat mendarat di permukaan bibir Seungkwan. Itu membuatnya merasa seribu kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seungkwan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Vernon, atas keberadaannya, atas semua kalimat ajaib yang ia katakan, atas kehadirannya di samping Seungkwan. Bagi Seungkwan, Vernon bukanlah sekedar kekasih yang mengucapkan kalimat cinta, tapi juga hyung, dongsaeng, sahabat, atau mungkin ayah yang mampu memberinya sebuah semangat yang baru.

\- SKIP -

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa jam mereka menunggu dan ini saatnya semua orang tahu siapa ketua OSIS mereka yang baru. Keempat calon duduk berjajar di barisan yang paling depan. Joshua dan kepala sekolah sudah siap untuk mengumumkan hasilnya dengan begitu tenang di atas podium, beberapa kali mereka berdiskusi, namun itu hanyalah sekedar pembicaraan ringan tentang metode bicara seperti apa yang harus mereka gunakan.

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan hasil dari pemilihan ini." kata kepala sekolah di depan microfon.

Keempat calon merasa begitu gugup, ketakutan dan tidak sabar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sang kepala sekolah membuka sebuah amplop yang masih disegel dan mulai membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya selama beberapa detik.

Joshua dan kepala sekolah saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Selamat untuk ketua OSIS SMA North yang baru, Yook Sungjae."

Semua siswa dan guru bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk sang ketua OSIS yang baru, termasuk para pendukung Seungkwan, Dokyeom dan Bobby.

Ada rasa kecewa dan sedih, tapi tidak ada api yang membakar hati mereka satu sama lain untuk memulai sebuah perseteruan di antara mereka. Hanya ada ucapan selamat dan keberkatan, jiwa solid dan kekeluargaan yang semakin erat, salaman dan pelukan. Dengan hal-hal tersebut, mereka akan memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama Yook Sungjae sebagai ketua OSIS mereka selama setahun ke depan.

"Gwenchana, kampanye milik Sungjae juga keren kok." kata Jinhong seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Kau mengingat visi dan misinya?" tanya Moonbin.

"Entahlah, sesuatu dengan teknologi dan kualitas pembelajaran."

"Masih lebih baik daripada visi dan misi Seungkwan." sela Vernon di tengah keramaian.

"Memang apa visi dan misinya?"

"Sesuatu dengan lingkungan hidup." jawab Vernon.

"Sepertinya aku setuju atas kekalahannya."

"Kupikir aku harus berusaha untuk menghiburnya lebih keras lagi." Vernon tertawa. "SEUNGKWANNIE!" teriak Vernon dari kejauhan, suaranya tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena ramainya sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang belum mati pada saat itu juga. Namun, entah bagaimana Seungkwan dapat mendengar Vernon meski suaranya tenggelam. Seungkwan menoleh, gerak-geriknya mencari sosok Vernon hingga ia menemukan sebuah berlian di tengah-tengah ramainya siswa.

Dengan begitu bersemangat, Vernon mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat hati di atas kepala. Khusus ditujukan hanya untuk Seungkwan, dengan senyuman dan mata hazelnya yang berkilau.

Seungkwan tidak dapat menolaknya, ia tersenyum begitu lebar meski dirinya sedang berada di ambang kesedihan. Namun, hal kecil yang Vernon lakukan membuat Seungkwan sadar bahwa memiliki Vernon adalah sebuah anugerah, sebuah ketulusan yang murni didatangkan kepadanya, sebuah nyawa yang menghidupi masa SMAnya.

Sebuah cinta untuk si angka sebelas yang nyaris disia-siakan, Boo Seungkwan, oleh Vernon Tuan.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

-...-


	10. Chapter 10

Dan ada kalanya semua orang harus berhenti berpura-pura.

Aku menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang itu, orang-orang yang menggunakan topeng dikesehariannya dan menenggelamkan kenyataan jauh ke dalam dirinya sendiri, membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam drama, tersenyum dalam tangis, menangis dalam senyum. Meskipun belum berajalan terlalu lama... justru karena belum terlalu lama, makanya aku harus menghentikan segalanya.

Yang tengah kulakukaan saat ini hanyalah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan masa SMA-ku, yang kata daddy begitu menyenangkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Kupikir daddy melupakan beberapa poin dari apa yang dia katakan. Jelas, masa SMA memang hal yang tidak akan pergi bersama waktu atau umur, tapi dengan begitu menyesalnya, aku ingin melupakan beberapa hal yang menjadi sebuah parasit di dalam masa SMAku.

Aku yakin daddy pasti tidak melakukan hal itu saat dia masih SMA.

Begitu banyak keinginan yang ingin kusampaikan, yang ingin kulakukan untuk membuat tiga tahun umurku di sekolah ini, di SMA North, menjadi umur yang emas sebelum aku berumur tujuh puluh atau delapan puluh nanti. Bukan hanya membuat, tapi juga aku ingin mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi, kepahitan menjadi kemanisan, kesedihan menjadi kesenangkan, kejahatan menjadi kebaikan, kekeliruan menjadi kebenaran, musuh menjadi teman, teman menjadi sahabat, sahabat menjadi seumur hidup. Tanggapan semacam itu, alangkah indahnya bila aku dapat merealisasikannya satu persatu, meski aku tahu banyak sekali cobaan di depan mataku, tapi kepercayaan yang semua orang berikan untukku memberikan kekuatan.

Aku, si Vernon yang katanya menjadi kesayangan semua orang, menjadi pujaan hati semua orang, anak yang mencangkup kata 'sempurna', kini tengah dibenci banyak orang hanya karena drama yang aku sendiri tidak tahu naskahnya seperti apa, bagaimana cara memainkannya. Orang tuaku sering kali bertanya: _"Vernon, bagaimana harimu di sekolah?"_ , dan aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku ketika menjawab pertanyaan mereka, dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirku seakan aku adalah anak yang paling beruntung di dunia. Dan belakangan, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaannya: _"Vernon, apa yang terjadi?"_

Sebisa mungkin aku mempertahankan senyuman yang selalu kubuat untuk mereka. Namun, perasaan semu di dalam hatiku membujuk mereka untuk selalu bertanya.

Jinhong bilang tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan karena aku masih akan menjadi kesayangan semua orang. Satu-satunya kasih sayang yang dapat kurasakan saat ini hanyalah dari orang tuaku, kedua sahabatku, Joshua yang selalu berada di sana setiap kali aku membutuhkan siraman rohani, dan Seungkwan. Aku ingin mempercayai apa yang Joshua katakan, tapi ketika aku melihat kenyataan, tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat kupercaya.

Dan itu semua tumbuh ketika drama ini berjalan. Dengan begitu, kuharap niatan hatiku untuk menyelesaikan drama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Hari ini Seoul diguyur hujan deras, benar-benar seharian ini. Tidak ada sehelaipun cahaya matahari yang muncul dari balik awan, langitnya kelabu tak berujung, hampir semua orang yang kulihat hari ini membawa payung atau basah karena kehujanan. Yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berteduh di bawah atap sekolah, bersandar di pilar-pilar sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang, diam-diam aku juga berharap bahwa orang yang akan datang itu baik-baik saja. Menunggu kedatangan orang ini sama saja dengan menunggu hujan berhenti; pasti ada saatnya, tapi tidak pasti kapan.

Hari ini aku tidak menghubungi Seungkwan sama sekali, yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling tersenyum dan melambai dari kejauhan, setelah itu kami bertingkah seperti kami tidak pernah saling mengenal. Aku tahu persis bahwa apa yang kulakukan ini benar-benar menyakiti hati Seungkwan, aku melukainya, dan aku beruntung karena Seungkwan benar-benar mengerti keadaanku, dia mau melakukannya karena dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang seberuntung itu, memilikinya di hidupku.

"Hyung!" seseorang memekik di tengah riuhnya hujan. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya, dia sudah ada di ujung lorong, orang yang daritadi kutunggu-tunggu. Dia berlari dengan wajahnya yang begitu bersinar setelah memanggilku.

Lee Chan, atau panggilan 'sayang' yang biasa kugunakan untuknya adalah Dino. DC. Dino Chan. Aku mengingat batapa banyaknya surat teror yang mengatas namakan anak polos tidak bersalah ini. Melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum di bawah kelabunya langit Seoul membuat hatiku sakit dan ingin mengurungkan niatku yang sudah mantap ini.

Chan memelukku dengan erat saat ia sampai, aku juga tidak sanggup untuk menolak pelukannya, begitu tulus dan hangat. Ada suatu penyesalan yang datang kepada diriku setelah Chan memelukku dengan senyaman ini, suatu keterambatan, yaitu perasaan.

Menjalin status 'pacaran' dengan Chan selama beberapa hari, dan ini adalah hari pertama di mana aku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan untuk berada di dekatnya, perasaan cintanya yang selama ini sudah kusia-siakan hanya karena aku tidak mencintainya.

Jika saja aku punya cara lain untuk tetap merasa seperti ini dengan Chan tanpa harus membuatnya sakit hati setiap hari.

"Mwoya? Hyung tidak biasanya memanggilku di saat-saat seperti ini." katanya.

Memang, aku tidak seharusnya memanggil Chan hanya karena aku akan menyakitinya. Seharusnya aku memanggil Chan ketika aku akan melihatnya tertawa untuk lebih lama lagi, membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk waktu ke depannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" aku memainkan rambutnya yang rancung itu.

"Sudah. Wae? Hyung lapar, ya? Aku akan menemani hyung makan meskipun aku sudah kenyang." matanya tersenyum lagi.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Wajahnya yang lucu dan polos itu, aku tidak dapat membayangkan ketika dia harus menangis, ketika dia harus melimpahkan air mata yang selama ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Satu-satunya harapanku saat ini adalah kebaikan atas jalan yang telah kupilih.

"Aniyo, hyung juga sudah makan." jawabku. Kedua mataku masih belum bisa berpaling dari mata Chan. Aku baru sadar bahwa Chan memberiku tatapan itu setiap harinya, dan aku baru merasakan indahnya tatapan itu hari ini, ketika hujan mengguyur Seoul dan semuanya menjadi gelap di bawah awannya yang kelabu. Kemana saja aku saat awan sedang berwarna putih dan langit sedang berwarna biru muda? Saat matahari masih tersenyum dan membiarkan semua insan di dunia ini menikmati cahaya?

Ingin sekali aku mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah, melindunginya dengan payung dari koyakan hujan, melihatnya masuk ke rumah dengan senyuman khas miliknya dan merasakannya tidur dengan lelap tanpa ada beban di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Chan tidak bisa tidur nanti malam? Bagaimana jika membasahi bantal dengan air matanya?

Chan, dia masih menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sementara aku di sini, di hadapannya, berharap bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini kepadanya.

"Chan," aku menelan salivaku, "kau mau memeluk hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi tadi kan aku sudah memelukmu."

"Tidak mau peluk lagi?"

"Mau!" dia lalu lompat ke dalam pelukanku.

Pelukan yang satu ini, sulit bagiku untuk melepasnya. Chan bersandar hangat di dadaku dan menikmati pelukan yang mungkin akan menyakitkan baginya. Namun, meski begitu, aku tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Satu-satunya yang harus kuhentikan adalah menjadi boneka bagi Seungcheol dan membebaskan Chan dari permainan Seungcheol.

"Dino,"

"Ne, hyung?"

Masih belum semudah yang kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Dino Chan."

"..."

"Uri geunyang chinguhaja (Ayo kita berteman saja)."

"..."

Mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk Chan membuatku merasa seperti pengkhianat. Aku melindunginya, tapi aku juga melukainya.

"Chan-ah, hyung merasa sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan hubungan ini hanya karena ada tekanan yang memaksa kita. Tidakkah seharusnya kita mencintai dengan setulus hati tanpa adanya pihak ketiga?"

"..."

Aku mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya. "Chan-ah, hyung yakin bahwa kau akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari hyung, bukan begitu? Hyung mengatakan hal ini karena hyung tahu, ada begitu banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui di dunia ini selain cinta, ada begitu banyak hal yang masih harus rasakan selain cinta, apapun itu selain cinta dan bukan bersamaku. Hyung tidak ingin kau terjerat di dalam kotak hanya karena kau memiliki obsesimu yang bernama cinta. Kau masih harus mengalami banyak hal selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sini, bukankah begitu, Chan-ah?"

"..."

"Tanpa harus menjadi kekasih pun, kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik, bukan?"

"..."

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang segalanya, karena setelah hujan ini berakhir, semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Mianhae Chan-ah, mianhae."

"Gwenchana hyung," itu kalimat pertama yang ia katakan setelah aku berusaha menyampaikan rasa maafku kepadanya lewat berbagai macam rangkaian kata, "hyung mungkin bisa mempersingkatnya dengan mengatakan bahwa hyung tidak mencintaiku."

Dia baru saja mentatakan segalanya.

Chan melepas pelukanku, ini pertama kalinya dia melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu karena biasanya aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengakhiri pelukanku bersamanya. Chan tersenyum, tapi matanya mengkilap seperti dilapisi oleh kristal dan tidak dipungkiri lagi itu adalah air mata. Dia tidak menatapku sama sekali meskipun aku mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata yang begitu intens dengannya, dia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia selalu berpaling, dahinya selalu berkerut dan alisnya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak. Aku jelas tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menangis.

"Mianhae," katanya, "aku memang terlalu memaksakan semuanya. Aku memang mencintai hyung, tapi tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku sadar bahwa aku salah."

"Chan-"

"Hyung benar. Aku seharusnya membiarkan diriku menikmati masa SMAku yang hanya berlangsung sekali, bukannya memaksakan obsesi cintaku kepada seseorang, aku juga masih muda, sebaiknya aku memperoleh lebih banyak teman daripada mementingkan pacaran."

"Chan, hyung-"

"Aku senang sekali karena hyung sudah mau melihatku meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, meskipun aku harus menunggu selama tiga tahun agar hyung mau melihatku. Aku adalah satu di antara ribuan orang yang berharap bahwa kau akan melirik mereka, dan aku sangat beruntung karena kau mengenalku di kantin saat itu." Chan menyeringai lebar, sangat lebar, dia terlihat begitu bahagia detik ini, tapi wajah yang tersenyum itu menyakiti hatiku perlahan-lahan, dan aku yakin bahwa hati Chan bisa seribu kali lebih terluka daripada aku. "Gomawo hyung, meski hanya beberapa hari, hyung berhasil membuatku bahagia. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kita akan menemukan pasangan terbaik kita masing-masing, bukankan begitu?"

Aku yakin, tapi tidak bisakah dia mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita berdua akan tetap baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa status berkencan?

"Aku benar-benar menghargai kejujuranmu, hyung. Gomawo karena telah mengatakannya kepadaku."

Kupikir aku tidak akan sanggup untuk berbicara dengan Seungcheol setelah ini.

Raut wajahnya sungguh hancur, aku tahu ada luka yang sangat dalam di balik senyumannya yang palsu itu. Dia seratus persen tidak baik-baik saja, dia sepenuhnya terluka. Aku mencoba untuk memeluknya sekali lagi, tapi Chan menolak, dia malah memberiku sebuah tawaan sederhana seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Chan, ternyata bocah ini jauh lebih tegar dari yang kutahu.

"Gomawo hyung, gomawo atas segalanya. Jangan lupa pakai payungmu, ini hujan, kau bisa sakit jika pulang tanpa payung, jangan biarkan rambutmu yang keren itu kebasahan."

"Chan-"

"Aku harus pulang, ibuku sudah memasak dengan enak." dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Bukannya kau sudah-"

Makan? Dia berlari kecil, dia pergi dariku. Ibunya sudah memasak dengan enak, itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut kecilnya, dari suara imutnya. Apakah dia tidak akan mengatakan hal lain selain masakan ibunya?

"Chan-ah! Hyung akan mengantarmu pulang. Chan!"

Aku yakin, dia pasti masih bia mendengar suaraku, dia hanya tidak ingin berbalik badan untuk sekedar mendengarkanku.

"Chan-ah! Apa kita masih bisa berteman!?"

Tetap saja, dia tidak menghiraukanku sedikitpun. Dia terus berlari, menghindar dariku, melupakan segalanya di balik punggungnya.

Nomor sepuluh, aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku juga tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi musuhku. Chan, setidaknya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir.

x

x

x

x

x

Drrrt Drrrt.

Ponselku bergetar di dalam saku celanaku. Mommy pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku karena aku belum pulang, apalagi hujan-hujan begini. Tapi tidak... mommy mungkin menkhawatirkanku, tapi nama yang tertera di layar ponselku bukanlah mommy.

Seungcheol hyung. Apa yang akan dia bicarakan lewat telfon? Mengejekku karena tidak berani bertemu langsung dengannya?

"Yoboseyo?"

 _"Selamat atas berakhirnya hubunganmu dengan Lee Chan, boy."_

"Mmm."

 _"Woah, kau sedang hujan-hujanan? Kenapa berisik sekali?"_

"Hyung." aku menghentikan basa-basinya. "Hyung, kupikir sudah cukup dengan permainanmu. Tidak bisakah kita berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal dan melupakan segalanya?"

 _"Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup lagi?"_

"Eo." aku menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku tidak sanggup atas semuanya. Kau menyakiti perasaan banyak orang, kau juga menyakiti hatimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

 _"Dengan melihatmu dibenci oleh banyak orang? Bagaimana bisa aku sakit hati?"_

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apakah aku dicintai atau dibenci oleh orang-orang, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku, aku juga tidak akan peduli jika kau jauh lebih terkenal dariku, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi, hyung, aku ingin kita menyelesaikan permaianan bodohmu ini dan berhenti berpura-pura. Kau tidak perlu mengenalku, kau bisa mengurus hidupmu sendiri, kau boleh membuat semua orang membenciku tapi tidak dengan cara menyakiti hati banyak orang. Aku baru saja menyakiti hati Chan, semua itu berawal karena kau!"

 _"Justru itulah sisi terbaiknya, kau tidak mencintai Chan makanya kau menyakitinya. Sekarang, bertambah lagi kan orang yang membencimu?"_

Orang ini memang gila.

 _"Hey, bocah, ada waktu bertemu? Aku ingin menghajarmu sekali lagi."_

"Simpan tenagamu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu siapapun hari ini. Dan asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin menyudahi segalanya. Kau bisa menghajarku nanti setelah pemilihan ketua OSIS." aku menarik napasku sejenak dan sesuatu muncul di dalam kepalaku. Benar, itulah yang baru saja akan kukatakan kepadanya, tentang sebuah perjanjian. "Hyung, ayo kita buat perjanjian."

 _"Katakan!"_

Riakan hujan membuatku semakin sulit berpikir. "Kau boleh menghajarku lagi, sampai habis, sesukamu, kau mau aku mati? Bunuh aku. Dengan syarat, jangan pernah mengganggu Seungkwan, Joshua, atau bahkan Dino, atau siapapun. Kau menginginkan Jeonghan? Ambil dia dan jangan mengulur waktu, buat pengumuman sebesar-besarnya bahwa kalian telah berkencan, tapi jangan pernah mengganggu sahabatku Joshua. Jangan meneror siapapun lagi. Hentikan kelakuan busukmu itu. Aku tidak dapat mempercayaimu bahwa kau akan melakukannya, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi pengecut lagi, jangan lakukan itu kepada orang terdekatku."

 _"Hey, kid, kau pikir kau dapat memerintahku seperti itu? Kau pikir aku dapat melakukannya?"_ ia terdengar menantang lagi. _"Begini saja. Ayo buat Seungkwan gagal pada pemilihan ketua OSIS, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan orang terdekatmu."_

"Yak!"

 _"Kecuali kalau kau mau aku menyakiti Joshua. Entahlah, perjanjian yang kau katakan itu terlalu lembek, aku tidak menyukainya. Melihat orang yang kau sayang menangis akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghajarmu."_

"..."

 _"Bagaimana? Hm?"_

Menjadi ketua OSIS adalah mimpi Seungkwan yang begitu tinggi untuk saat ini. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana ia mempromosikan dirinya setiap hari kepadaku, bagaimana ketakutannya akan sebuah kekalahan dalam pemilihan ini, bagaimana semangatnya Seungkwan membawa ketika ia mengadakan kampanye, bagaimana sibuk dan pusingnya dia ketika sedang menyiapkan visi-misi yang mencolok dan menarik. Semua itu akan sia-sia hanya karena Seungcheol memulai permaiannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

 _"Mudah, apa kau tidak ingat siapa pembimbing OSIS kita?"_

"Choi sonsaeng-nim."

 _"Benar. Choi Siwon sonsaengnim adalah pamanku, jadi segalanya bisa terjadi dengan begitu mudah, kan?"_

Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi sebodoh ini?

 _"Kau menerima perjanjiannya?"_

Jika ini satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang dapat menyembuhkan segala keadaan, aku mungkin akan menerimanya dengan sangat berat hati. "Baiklah, buat Seungkwan kalah besok."

 _"Ah, satu lagi."_

"..."

 _"Besok, di aula akan ada kamar pemilihan. Masuklah ke kamar nomor tiga, di sana akan ada ballpoint berwarna merah. Di kertas pemilihan nanti, kau tidak boleh memilih Seungkwan atau bahkan yang lainnya. Tulis namamu di atas kertas pemilihan dan katakan bahwa kau menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidak memilih Seungkwan, jangan lupa tuliskan kelemahan Seungkwan. Dan, jangan masukkan kertasnya ke dalam kotak pemilihan suara. Biarkan kertasnya terletak di atas meja. Arasso? Aku akan melihatnya besok."_

"Eo, aku akan melakukannya."

 _"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya, Tuan-ssi. Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu selama beberapa minggu ini."_

Aku segera mematikan ponselnya. Sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, aku sudah berada di depan rumah Seungkwan sedari tadi, membiarkan tubuhku kehujanan, dan kupikir ponselku mati karena terlalu lama terbasuh air jadi aku tidak dapat menelpon Seungkwan.

Ting Tong ~

Seseorang membukakan pintu rumahnya. Nyonya Jwa, wanita yang belum terlalu kukenal tapi sudah begitu familiar di mataku. Dengan payung berwarna hijau, Nyonya Jwa mendatangiku dan membukakan pagarnya.

"Vernon-ssi, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya.

"Aku lupa bawa payung, Jwa-ssi. Apa Seungkwan ada di rumah?"

"Ne, sebaiknya kau minum teh hangat dulu sebelum berbicara dengan Seungkwan."

Author POV -

"Kau tidak perlu hujan-hujana seperi ini. Kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"Ada kau yang menyembuhkanku."

"Shikkereo!"

Tangan Seungkwan begitu aktif menggerakan handuk di kepala Vernon, mengacak rambutnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Insting keibuannya mulai terlihat dan ia curahkan kepada Vernon dengan memarahinya, mengomelinya atas segala hal yang sudah Vernon lakukan, khawatir berlebihan atau bahkan menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Vernon hanya tersenyum, mendengarkan apa yang Seungkwan ocehkan kepadanya, lucutan Seungkwan, meski sangat berisik, justru Vernon menyukai sikap Seungkwan yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfon dan pesanku?"

"Mianhae, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Vernon menarik pinggang Seungkwan agar menjadi semakin dekat dengannya. Mereka duduk saling bertatapan di atas tempat tidur Seungkwan, saling menatap dan bertukar perasaan masing-masing. Ada perasaan yang masih mengganjal hati Vernon, tapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya demi Seungkwan. "Lebih baik lagi jika kau berada di sampingku."

"Ish, jangan menggombal."

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." Vernon menyeringai licik dan itu menggoda Seungkwan untuk tidak mengatakan 'tidak' atas segala ucapan manis Vernon. "Seungkwannie, kau tahu kan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Mmm, aku tahu, Vernon-ssi."

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai bule yang satu ini, hm?"

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku."

"Aku kan sudah menjadi milikmu."

"Aniyo," Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya, "benar-benar menjadi milikmu. Karena mulai detik ini juga, aku telah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

"Mwo? Vernon-ssi..." mata Seungkwan membulat dengan harapan bahwa Vernon akan mengulangi kalmatnya. "Kau... dan Chan-"

"Eo, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi aku dan Chan, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara Seungcheol dan aku, semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Tapi... ba-bagai-"

"Aku pernah berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan mengakhiri segalanya. Dan hari ini, aku benar-benar mengakhiri segalanya." jelas Vernon. "Seungkwan-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Mmm." Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Tanpa ia sadari, yang dia lakukan itu sangat menggoda Vernon hingga Vernon sulit bernapas dengan hanya melihatnya saja, hingga Vernon harus menggigit bibirnya juga dengan harapan bahwa Seungkwan akan mengerti maksudnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Vernon-ssi."

"Huh," Vernon tertawa picik, "jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau menggodaku."

"A-apa... maksudmu?"

Secepat kilat Vernon mendorong Seungkwan hingga berbaring dan mendindih tepat di atasnya. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, itu tandanya aku milikku sepenuhnya, kan?"

"Eo, aku seutuhnya milikmu."

"Kalau begitu," Vernon mencium seluruh wajah Seungkwan, dari dahi, ke hidung, ke bibir, lalu ke lehernya dengan metode ciuman yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya hingga Seungkwan harus menjenjangkan lehernya dan menahan sebuah rasa geli yang nikmat di kulitnya, "jika aku melakukannya, kau tidak akan keberatan?"

Mata puppy Seungkwan muncul lagi dan membuat Vernon sulit untuk _menahan_ diri. "Apa itu... sakit?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cinta dan perlahan," bisik Vernon seraya menaikkan ujung bibirnya, "jadi rasanya tidak akan sakit."

Seungkwan tersenyum malu-malu, "aku akan mengunci pintunya."

"Seungkwan-ah! Vernon-ah! Supnya sudah siap! Makan dulu, setelah itu kalian bisa bermain lagi!"

"HAISSHHH EOMMAAAA!" jerit Seungkwan.

Baru saja Seungkwan akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengunci pintu, suara sang ibu menghancurkan segala suasana kehangatan mereka. Seungkwan tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya hingga menjerit dan nyaris menangis, sementara Vernon hanya tertawa karena keimutan tingkah laku sang kekasih.

"Ayo, chubby, kita makan dulu." kata Vernon.

"Mmm, tapi, Vernon-ssi," Seungkwan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Vernon, "kita akan tetap melakukannya, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Besok adalah pemilihan ketua OSIS, kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan bagaimana?"

Seungkwan terdiam.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menyimpannya hanya untukmu."

"Cium!"

Smooch~

Sebuah kecupan yang begitu ringan terpercik di antara bibir Vernon dan Seungkwan. "I love you, Boo." bisik Vernon tepat di telinga Seungkwan.

"Hmmm, aku tidak mau makan." Seungkwan memeluk erat tubuh Vernon dan bersembunyi di balik dadanya. "Vernon-ssi, kau tahu? Setelah kau meminta izin dariku untuk melakukannya, ada salah satu bagian dari tubuhku yang agak meriang."

"Aku tahu, aku dapat merasakannya."

Dan kedua insan itu tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan bagaimana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- THE END -

INI ENDING PALING ABSURD DARI SEMUA FF AUTHOR ASTAGA xD Yaaaah abis wwkwk tapiiiii makasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah setia baca FF aneh ini dari awal sampe akhir, author beneran seneng setiap kali dapet notif review dari kalian :D intinya, author mau minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, sesuatu yang gak berkenan dari FF ini dan semua kekurangan author. OH IYA, AUTHOR SEMPET MEWEK PAS NULIS BAGIAN VERNON SAMA CHAN, BAPER BANGET T^T hahaha pokoknya kalian terhibur selalu dengan karya author yang masih level 1 ini, okey? Semoga kita bisa bertemu di fanficion selanjutnyaaa. Annyeong :D


End file.
